Dimensional Drive
by Dreaming Star Traveler
Summary: Morgan and Ben, have been best friends since forever. Now stuck in the Transformers movie verse they make the best of it as Morgan and Ben try to stay alive while thoroughly pissing off every Decepticon they meet. Join the wild ride as the two dimension hoppers chase down trouble and find a second family that they become a part of while reuniting with old. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Key-**

**_"Someone speaking Cybertronain or Gods (Allspark/Primes/Prumus/Unicron) speaking in dream."_**

_"Twins speaking in dream or in another language (French and Spanish)."_

_::Twin bond.::_

"Normal"

**"More than one person talking."**

**:Comm-Link or Personal Radio:**

**Name: Text Messages**

**Times-**

**Nanoklick - Second (One Second)**

**Breem - Minute (8.3 Minutes)**

**Joor - Hour (6 Hours)**

**Orn - Day (13 Days)**

**Stellar Cycle - Month (7.5 Months)**

**Vorn - Year (83 Years)**

* * *

"_**Hello twins." **_

"**RAY!"**

"_Oh, thank Primus you found us!" _

"_Where are we? We've been wandering around for hours now!"_

"_**That is a little hard to explain twins…" **_

"_Ray, why are you calling us twins?"_

"_Yeah, we're not twin."_

"_**Things are more complicated then they appear. You're both going to need each other if you wish to survive."**_

"_Ray Primo, you are sounding like a fragging crazy person."_

"_I agree with the dimwit." _

"_OI!"_

"_**You will see in time. Stay safe, both of you. Your Granfather would have my aft."**_

* * *

No one can tell me that the world we live is a simple thing to look at and just know. The world may have gotten smaller to us with exploration, but there are still things out there that are unexplained.

I find family is one of those things that you can know but never fully understand. I've known mine for years and it seems I haven't known the full weight of what it means to be a Lennox.

No one can tell me I fully understood my family.

No one can also say that dimension jumping is not possible any more either. My best friend Ben, and I know this is possible through personal experience on both of those.

One minute were riding down the forest road up to Ben's parents cabin for a summer vacation with both our families and the next thing we know there's a glowing circle of blue and green light directly in front of us. How we kept our bikes up as we went through and without nearly crashing onto the other side I don't know.

After coming to a full stop on my motorcycle, a black and white accented 2011 Kawasaki KLX 250S, I took my first glance at our new surroundings. No longer were we on a lesser used road in the North Caribou of British Columbia, but instead, we'd found ourselves in the middle of a suburban area. Right beside me Ben sat on his own bike gapping at the change in scenery from behind his helmet. I couldn't see his face, but after knowing him since I was six, I'd learned to just read his body language when I couldn't see his face.

Sitting on a white and black accented 2001 Suzuki GZ 250 Marauder, Ben's head was swinging from one side to another, trying to take in everything around him.

"Alright, what the _fuck _was that light and where the _fuck _did it spit us out!" Ben had asked. I gave a mental sigh as I watched started to go into a hysterical outburst, growling about how it was probably somehow the twins fault or some other nonsense. I was scared as well but I couldn't let that take control of me. Rule One of Family Training; if you panic, less rational decisions are made and lives are put in jeopardy.

"Ben!" I said. I leaned over and I smacked his helmet. He calmed down enough to scowl over at me. Or at least I felt the burning gaze more than saw. This place seemed familiar but why I couldn't put my finger on it. I found my answer a moment later. Down the road I could hear engines, lots of engines and as I turned I spotted _them_.

"Ben look!" I pointed down the road at the convoy of vehicles that were driving down the road. In the lead was a yellow Camaro with black racing strips, the next was a big blue with red flames Pelterbilt semi-truck. Behind that was a lime green Search and Rescue Hummer H2, a black GMC Topkick with customized smoke stakes followed by a silver Pontiac Solstice.

"Please don't tell me it's true." Ben whined, he took of his helmet revealing the handsome face that got most girls to take a second look. He had dark blue eye and dark brown hair with lighter highlights that weren't dyed. A little stubble on his chin with a goatee made his high cheekbones and muscular build complete. The goatee made Ben look a lot older than his seventeen years but he didn't care, and I can't remember a time when he didn't have it since he was fifteen. His eyes turned on me with a mock glare as he ground his teeth.

"I'm not letting you wish for something ever again. You always seem to get us into some form of trouble when you wish for shit." He said, his voice flat. I took my helmet off, a wry look on my face as I looked to where the familiar vehicles had disappeared off to.

"Well no use dwelling on the fact _mon ami_. I say we follow 'em. It's not like we don't know what will happen anyways." My voice was pretty gruff with its French accent. You see I'm French Canadian and as such my family speaks both English and French. Ben learned to speak it so he can understand me when I get annoyed, mad, or I go into a rant, which is basically all the time.

"You had to wish we were in the Transformers movie before we left your place didn't you?" He growled poking my the middle of my forehead. It's true, before we left I had been reading a Transformers Fanfic and wishing I could be in the movie, I didn't think that would happen though.

"Hey! I didn't know it put us in the fragin' movie! You can follow if you want_ mon ami_ but I for one want to go have some fun. Good thing I brought those fireworks." Okay, so you probably are wondering how come a seventeen year old is packing pyrotechnics on her motocycle. I have two words for that answer; Summer Fun.

Since we'd gotten our N's, Ben and I wanted to meet up at my grandfather's ranch so we could then go up to the cabin together since we hadn't been able to see each other much since we moved apart three years prior. As it so happens, my family left before us by about three hours and forgot the fireworks.

Grandma Austin insisted that we wouldn't have as much fun without them so I resigned to taking them on my bike.

But any ways, let's get back to the fact that the first five Autobots to arrive on Earth just passed in front of us and Bens answer.

"Yeah right, let you go off to find trouble in the Bayverse? Not a chance in fucking hell." He scoffed, stated putting his helmet on over his head and starting his bike up. I did the same and we were off. Roaring down the road, it didn't take much to follow the five obnoxiously out of place vehicles, nor was it hard to find Sam's house after they turned into an alley.

**:You got a plan?:** Ben asked. He seemed to have calmed down and sounded almost giddy.

**:Do I ever have a plan?:** I asked back. As we got closer to the alley we stayed on the main road so we ended up stopping in front of the Witwicky house for a moment. The houses and road were pretty quiet, the odd noise coming from a house but no one seemed to be around to notice the two motorcycles and their riders. **:I can't believe we're actually **_**here**_** right now!:**

**:Ow Moony, my ears.: **Ben whined, reverting to the shortened version of my code name; Moonchaser. We used those names when we were pulling pranks or just causing mischief in general when we were younger. Ben's was Sunrunner but he allowed me to shorten it to Sunny. **:Why must you always yell?:**

**:I didn't yell. I barely raised my voice. Now come on, they might catch us here. Plus, they might also have very good hearing. Don't need my **_**yelling **_**to catch unwanted attention.: **I growled playfully, before gently driving away from the house. About two blocks away we stopped at a park and pulled over once more, not a moment later, the ground shock below us.

"**Ratchet hit the power line."** We said in sync as we took off our helmets. We both laughed at and we said jinx's at the same time only to glare at each other and continue on until Ben faltered. Five minutes had passed since the shake and the road seemed pretty

"Now what do we do? We can't just sit around and watch the whole time. Neither of us are _that _sneaky that we can get into the Dam." Ben pointed out.

"We watch and wait until we can strike." I said firmly. This choice was probably going to kill me but what the fuck. I rather kill Decepti-scum than to let them take over the world, even if it's not my own. A moment later, a whole bunch of black SUV's with flashing lights went by the park.

_The fun starts! _I thought gleefully, as I pulled out my phone and chucked it at Ben. He caught it and quickly started looking for the bridge where Bumblebee would get caught.

This was going to get interesting fast.

* * *

**Rewritten and uploaded February 10, 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Key-**

**_"Someone speaking Cybertronain or Gods (Allspark/Primes/Prumus/Unicron) speaking in dream."_**

_"Twins speaking in dream or in another language (French and Spanish)."_

_::Twin bond.::_

"Normal"

**"More than one person talking."**

**:Comm-Link or Personal Radio:**

**Name: Text Messages**

**Times-**

**Nanoklick - Second (One Second)**

**Breem - Minute (8.3 Minutes)**

**Joor - Hour (6 Hours)**

**Orn - Day (13 Days)**

**Stellar Cycle - Month (7.5 Months)**

**Vorn - Year (83 Years)**

* * *

**:They finally appear, you'd think it would be faster with how long it appeared in the movie.: **Ben commented as we sat on our bikes waiting under the bridge where Bee would catch Sam and Mikaela after they fell off of Optimus's shoulder. Optimus had appeared with the two on his shoulder and climbed up under the bridge.

Apparently he hadn't noticed us parked not very far away.

I put my helmet back after retying the nest of white blonde shoulder length strands back up. Even though it was fairly straight, it caused me more trouble than I'd ever seen curly hair cause my youngest cousin. As we watched the scene unfold, I couldn't help but notice my own horror was matched by Ben.

**:Alright, that's it! I've heard enough! Come on!: **I growled, starting my bike up. Ben did the same and we raced off, the smell of burning rubber hitting both of our noses. We aimed directly for the agents trying to subdue Bumblebee, racing as fast as we could get our bikes to go under such short notice.

Out of sheer practice on the driving range, Ben and I skidded to a near stop causing the closest agents to jump out of our way before we were racing around the little yellow Autobot.

**:Sam's broken free.: **Ben scoffed, punching an unlucky agent as he raced by on his Marauder. After finally terrorizing the agents enough, I skidded to a stop not far from Mikaela and Sam who were standing pretty damn close to Bee.

The helicopters still circled overhead and I couldn't do anything about them as they still held Bumblebee down. Instead, I just roared out the first thing that came to mind, noticing Ben wince.

"YOU TOUCH THE CAMARO AND I'LL BLOW YOU SLAGGERS UP!" My voice was so loud and commanding that everyone froze at the bellow. I didn't take my eyes off the agents as I reached behind me with my left hand into the top pocket of my saddle bags and grabbed the first familiar cylinder I touched. The secret stash of fire crackers in my hand weren't going to be as well seen in the dark by these guys but Ben already knew what I had as my right hand when into my jacket pocket and grasped my lighter. I smirked viciously from behind my visor.

"Get him outta there. These fraggers are _mine._" I said right before I lit up the fire crackers. I threw them into the crowd of agents that came at me and they scattered as each started to go off, the loud noise starting to confuse them.

I got off of my bike with a smirk and grabbed the first agent to dare run at me. I threw him over my shoulder with ease as my material arts and self defense classes came to the fore front of my mind. Another charged with fist raised and I laughed manically as I caught his fists and then threw him into a group that had started on Ben.

Ben stood at my side ready to fight, as we started to tear through the group of agents. I could see the Autobots on the bridge watching us and I could see Optimus under it watching with confusion and curiosity as we attacked. With a skill of practicing and protecting each other from bullies (and getting into sparring matches against my older cousins) Ben and I were leaving a trail of carnage as we tried to protect Bumblebee as best as we could.

"GET UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CYBERTROIAN! MEGATRONS STILL OUT THERE! ARE YOU GOING TO JUST SIT THERE?!" I yelled at the scout. This caught his attention along with the other four Autobots as Ben and I still were fighting off the S7 idiots. They were growing more used to our attacks (or the smarter ones that weren't as badly banged up) and coming at us harder than before.

"Come and get some assholes!" I growled out. I could see Sam and Mikaela had been captured once more, and were being lead to a SUV. As my thoughts strayed to the two, I lost focus and felt a hand connect with my unprotected jaw. I stumbled backwards from the pain and a snarl ripped through my teeth as I grabbed my attacker wrist and swung him over my shoulder and right into the cement with suck force it cracked and gave out a little leaving a human shaped crater in the ground. I didn't even notice that, to intent on the next attacker.

Ben and I were starting to lose due to the sheer number we were forced to fight against. Good fighters we maybe (even better against these glitches), but stamina wasn't one of our best qualities in a fight. Ben and I relied more on sheer strength.

Soon Ben was captured and then me too as I'd tried to free my best friend. Our helmets were taken off as we were held, leaving a gapping Simmons and his little weasel assistant to stare at the two of us as we snarled like beasts at them. I thrashed towards the Agent who'd be a big help in the future, too intent on making him pay _now_ then to worry about the injury I sustained for it.

A nice big cut on my temple that was bleeding pretty good

Ben and I were practically dragged to the waiting SUV's that also held Sam and Mikaela. Just as I was about to be pushed into the SUV, I looked upwards to the bridge with a smile as I made eye contact with Optimus.

"See ya soon." I grinned through the blood running into my eye, before getting into the vehicle. I could feel the injuries now. I ended up having to get shoved into the back where two agents kept an eye on me. I just ignored them to sit back to back with my best friend, the back of our heads touching.

"When we get back to Canada, I'm blowing up everything in the house..." I said with a flat tone, as we started to drive off.

"Oh come one Morgan, you wanted an adventure and you got one. How's your head? I saw you go after the creep." He asked and Sam and Mikaela took the oppritunity to look at us properly. Their eyes widened and I just have a harmless grin. Mikaela seemed horrified at the cut on my forehead.

"_L'amende de ma tête. Rien de sérieux_." (_My heads fine. Nothing serious.)_ I could see the surprised looks on the two teens as I relied to Ben in French. Ben gently butted the back of my head.

"English stupid." I snorted but complied, looking at the two beside Ben. Poor Sam looked small compared to Ben.

"I guess we better introduce ourselves. Names Morgan," I smiled and the two looked at me like I was insane. I huffed as Ben laughed.

"My names Ben, ignore Morgan, she's had too much adrenaline for one day." I snorted at his introduction.

"Those were some pretty impressive stunts you pulled back there. You were kicking their asses." Sam looked rather amused as the two who sat in front of me shifted and glared at my smirk.

"Ah, the talents of practice and sheer dumb luck." I answered dreamily, giggling as Ben snickered.

Mikaela snorted before eyeing me curiously. "What did you throw at them? They scattered like bugs."

My smirk grew until it became what my family called the 'Moon Smirk', downright scary with a full view of the rather shiny pearly whites hiding behind my lips. Lesser visitors to my home had cowered in fear.

"Morgan threw fire crackers at them. She likes messing with fire and things that explode." Ben sighed and I yawned. "Why she was asked to carry fireworks I will never know."

"Meh, me neither, but I'll deal with that another time." I yawned again. "Wake me up when get there, 'Kay?"

I didn't even wait for a reply as I let dreamland take me. Though my sleep wasn't exactly pleasant as there was still lingering pain from my fight and from hits I hadn't registered while fighting, I still found the dream about tying Galloway to a giant firework rather amusing. Ben stood beside me laughing along with a familiar black haired, icy blue eyed woman I'd known well but in that particular dream, I couldn't place her.

* * *

I was jolted awake to the sound of helicopter blades and a voice asking if I was okay in a Australian accent. Slowly, my eyes opened to see the rather amazing view of dawn in Nevada. Slowly, I sat up, yawning as I noticed the headset over my ears.

"_Primus, je sens que je suis accroché à nouveau après cette partie à votre maison l'été dernier. Je connais Tyson enrichi son verre alors qu'il était en congè. __(Primus, I feel like I'm hung over again after that party at your house last summer. I should have known Tyson spiked his drink when he was off-duty.)_ I said as Ben pushed me back down. I grumbled but conceded, throwing my arm over my eyes to block out the sun that suddenly found its way into my face.

"English Morgan, I can understand you but no one else can." Ben said and I just nodded as I restated what I said in English. I sat up again after a while when I was certain my head wasn't going to just suddenly implode. I heard Glen and Maggie ask how Sam and Mikaela got involved. A minute later I avoided answering the question with another question.

"You know where these stupid fraggers are taking us?" Ben just chuckled at my question. The four of them just shook their heads while Ben and I stared out the window towards the sun. "Sector Seven is sending us to their base at the Hoover Dam. They deal with stuff like your Cybertronian pals and I can only imagine what they're doing to your yellow friend right now."

I looked out at the scenery, admiring the landscape below, it was magnificent. A bit small sense of foreboding took over as I thought about what was about to happen. The Autobots would be heading towards us or at least looking at the glasses and Bumblebee would be getting tortured right now. I felt a little disgusted with myself on letting that happen at all but wiped it away with the thought that there could be a worse effect to our little meddling.

Butterfly effect was not a good thing for us, not when we didn't know how we got here or why.

"How would you know anything about any of this?" Mikaela asked. Sam nodded in agreement and I remembered something I had gotten from Ben as a present a few years back when the movie had been released. I took a hold of the chain around my neck that was under my leather jacket and yanked out the dog tags I always wore. My codename was on them along with the Autobot symbol. I showed them the necklace and watched in amusement as the two teens looked at us with shock, curiosity and suspicion.

I couldn't blame for the later.

"We side with the Autobots. We'll be staying out of the way, though I can't promise not beating the slag out any more S7 agents." My gaze travelled to Sam and Mikaela as I said the young Autobots name. "Bumblebee will be alright, don't you two worry. That little Autobot is a tough kid."

I looked at Ben and he nodded.

_It's on like Donkey Kong._

* * *

I spotted Simmons and as I did so I could feel Ben put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from going after him. Simmons drew near and I smirked so evilly I could have probably beaten Megatron.

"You douches better not have scratched up my bike more than it was all ready or I'll be standing on your god damned bodies at the end of the day. Oh, and Sam wants to talk to you by the way." I said and as I walked by with Ben as the Simmons face turned very pale. I mentally groaned at the thought of someone scratching my bike.

I had gotten lucky with a family friend offering to repaint it! Now it was scratched who knows how bad… Fraggit.

We drew closer to the soldiers and I knew instantly they were staring, though I can't really blame them. I probably look just as shitty as Ben with half the dried blood on my face cleaned off. I probably had a rather nice pair of bruises on my jaw and forehead too.

"_Nous devons ressembler à une paire de combattants de la fosse. __(We must look like a pair of pit fighters.) _Ben's teeth clicked together in a 'tsk' as he pulled a bandana out of his back pocket and wiped his face. The men couldn't understand Fig so why would they understand us? I laughed and I could see the smile on his face.

_"Je suis sûr que nous faisons. Il est pas très souvent que vous voyez les enfants la moitié battus." __(I'm sure we do. It's not often you see children half beaten.)_ I replied with before giving the group a small smile and swapped back to English.

"You know, you lot stare at us like we picked a fight with a tank." I said to them. They seemed a little confused at the sight of us. My tags were still out and my leather jacket was still on in the blazing hot sun but at least it was open. I was dying in this heat but I refused to take my jacket off, I was not going to lose it.

"You're the guys from Qatar right? I'm sorry to hear about what happened over there. Decepticons can be right bastards." Lennox looked confused as did a few of the other soldiers.

"Decepticons? What is a Decepticon?" Epps asked with a frown as Ben passed his bandana over to me.

"Evil son of a bitches, that's who." Ben growled as he looked at my failed attempts to clean up the blood I couldn't really feel on my face. "Dimwit give me that."

"And how would know that?" I jumped, bumping into Ben who had to right me from falling over as my neck turned to look at Defense Secretary Keller who stood behind us.

"Meh, we just know stuff. Trust me half the shit we know is more than enough to get us killed. Now if you will excuse us we have to go figure out where they put our bikes and our collection of fireworks that are stored aboard them." Ben said for me whipping the blood off my face before walking away in exasperation. "I wonder where we could find some food. I'm starving."

They all seemed perplexed at the fireworks comment but otherwise turned their attention to me.

"We're going to need those damned fireworks later. This will be spectacular!" I giggled, waving good-bye to them before bouncing after my best friend.

We walked away just as we were all rounded up again and taken into see Megatron. Ben made very vocal comments about how these secret agents were like trained dogs. A few soldiers even piped in about how they were more like yappy Chihuahua's.

* * *

"Now you've all been in contact with NBE's." Banacheck said and I could just see the questions before Epps could even ask so I clarified.

"It stands for Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials, everybody has to have their acronyms I suppose." As eyes turned to me and Ben I shrugged with a 'what?' face. I was playing with my dog tags as Ben sighed. I got smacked up the head a second later.

As Ben pulled out his dog tags from his riding jacket and I could see the recognition in Simmons and Banachecks eyes as they stared at the robotic faces outlined in black and filled in with red.

"Y-y-your wearing the s-s-symbols." Simmons stuttered out. Ben and I looked at each other with smirks before turning our attention back to the agents.

"You should have been more civilized to the aliens trying to _save _your world you fucking morons. Luckily for you they have an awesome leader who doesn't turn his back on people who need help." Ben said as I just nodded before I grinned.

"Oh, maybe we can join the Autobots. That would be fun!" I nearly squealed.

"You need to lay off the soda's before road trips. How many hours has it been and your still bouncing." Ben muttered. A perplexed look came over my face before I shrugged.

"I didn't have that many before we left _Ben._"

"You had ten soda's Morgan! Ten! I'm surprised you weren't as hyper as Nexus and Gamma do when they have that many!"

"Nexus and Gamma are pussy's who can't hold their caffeine." I retorted, thinking of the red haired brothers back home. "If I could blow up something for every scheme those two came up with when their hyper then I'd have already destroyed half the Earth. Oh, maybe we can talk them into replacing our fireworks!"

We moved past Banackeck and Simmons forms that were frozen in shock, and I muttered out loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Though, I'd still love to get even with S7 for their slagging disregard to all living things. Maybe we should consult Sol on getting explosives for us." Ben just laughed as I lead the way to Megatron's hangar. As we walked in I did a low wolf whistle. He was fucking huge.

"_Vous savez ce sentiment je reçois parfois? Le seul à faire des farces dangereuses? Je me sens très enclin à lâcher ce sentiment. __" (You know that feeling I get sometimes? The one to do dangerous pranks? I'm feeling very inclined to let loose that feeling.)_ I said and Ben just face palmed. I snickered watching out of the corner of my eye as several of the people around us looked confused. I didn't pay much attention to it though. It wasn't all that strange to see people around me confused.

"Only you could wish to piss him off!" Ben hissed, jabbing his finger in Megatrons direction, and as such I just shrugged. Ben face palmed again while I looked at the Decepticon leader.

"Remind me again why I'm your friend Morgan?" Ben asked as I smirked up at Megatron.

"Come on Ben! You're not really living till you have royal pissed off a Decepticon! Besides I can already imagine Megatron, leader of the ruthless Decepticons covered in pink paint with flowers on his armour, oh wait he can hear us can't he? Oh well big guy, you lucky I don't have my paint cans on me today." Ben face palmed yet again and I could see Sam and Mikaela looking at me in disbelief. I turned on them and asked innocently.

"Hey, I know you guys must have been thinking the same thing. Paint the harbinger of death a bright neon pink to make him look less… Deadly." Sam just shook his head as he looked at Ben.

"Is she always this care free when seeing thing that could easily squish her?" He asked. Ben groaned with a nod and said.

"In all my years of knowing this crazy bitch, I should have known she wanted to paint Megatron pink. And I have to say he's luck she didn't bring a wrench-" Ben was cut off as we both froze dead.

I'd heard a noise that sounded a hell of a lot like Bumblebee being tortured. Our heads swivelled in the direction and I could tell no one else could hear what we had. Ignored that though for a more important task.

With a roar of fury, I threw myself at Simmons, knocking him to the ground as I continued to hear the pained sounds of the young scout.

"Where is Bumblebee you glitched slagger!? Where is the yellow Camaro!?" I roared as I stood over him. Guns were pulled on me as I glared down at the cowering man at my feet.

"Its confiscated." He said with as much bravado as he could muster. I heard a snarl and Ben appeared at my side, groans echoing from around us.

"We didn't get stuck in this god forsaken dimension just to hear the youngest Cybertronian in pain! We'd rather be in our own dimension, not listening to your sorry ass saying what we didn't want to hear!" Ben snarled out.

"You're shit is ridicules! For a guy who's fascinated by aliens I'd think you want to be their friends rather than their enemies! I sure as Pit love to call a Cybertronian a friend!" To say I was pissed was an understatement, but as the noises stopped Ben and I both froze.

"I fragging hate my race!" I yelled before bolting down the hall in the direction we heard the sounds coming from. We knew Bee didn't die in the movie, but we were here and we tried to save him at the bridge. The only though going through my mind was.

_Have we just condoned the youngest Cybertronian to death by just being here?_

* * *

_**Rewritten on February 10, 2016.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"DAMN HUMANS!" I yelled as I bolted in the direction we heard the sounds coming from. We knew Bee didn't die in the movie, but we were here and we tried to save him at the bridge. The only though going through my mind was._

_Have we just condoned the youngest Cybertronian to death by just being here?_

* * *

_~Left young ones.~ _A female voice was in my head, but from past experiences in reading fan fiction, you let that little voice guide you.

_::What the hell!?:: _I skidded to a stop with Ben as we both looked at each other. I could see the same confused look on Ben's face. I hade heard what he had thought.

_::So its not just you then?:: _I thought I got a head nod both from physical and mental Ben.

_::I can't believe this shit!__ Why am I friends with you?:: _Ben asked, I just shrugged and that's when it hit me. I could feel a light tug, dragging me to who knows where, but it was there. And following better judgement, tons of time on and a grumbling agreement that Ben had felt it too, we started to follow the strange tugging.

* * *

_::Jesus Christ!:: _Ben yelled out in fear. Some how along the way I had gotten ahead of him while we were running. Course Since I arrived ahead of him Ben came barreling around the turn in the hallway and had faltered when I said.

_::Door...:: _Course as you can guess that leads us up to this point in time as Ben can't stop ands he slams into the door. Funny thing though is as he did so you didn't hear the thud of some human teenager smacking into a giant metal door that was better suited for a air port hangar. No, the sound we heard was the tearing of the doors hinges as the door was blown off the fucking doorframe.

_::Bye-Bye door!:: _I said in a all to cheerful tone that fit with my mind of a five year old. The doors smashed into the floor with Ben lying in a heap on top of one.

_::I can't believe that just happened.::_ Ben thought to himself. I could feel pain in my head and wrist though I hadn't even hurt myself but I had a good clue where it was coming from.

_::Great, now I got a headache cause of you!:: _I said in my head as I walked over and picked up Ben. Ignoring the staring scientist and the approaching foot steps from behind. A whistle from behind made me look over my shoulder to see everyone that we left in Megatron's hangar staring at us.

"Who?" Banacheck asked. I could see all the scientist behind me pointing at me and Ben.

_::Damn tattle tales.:: _Ben and I though at the same time. We glared at each other as we yelled.

_::JINX!:: _Our heads felt like we had bashed them into a wall at how loud we had yelled at each other. Placing a palm over my left eye hopping to relieve the pressure, I gave a small smile to Ben and said.

"No more running into hangar doors and no more yelling at each other like that. I got a fragging migraine now." I ignored the soldiers as I looked over at 'Bee with a smile.

"I believe we should free you before Mega-twit wakes up, don't you think Bumblebee." I asked in a tone that was so foreign and kind I never thought the red neck I am would be able to sound like that.

"Ben give me a hand with the restraints!" I said as I ran up to the platform and climbed up it as Ben followed. I grabbed a hold of the restraint trying to see what we were dealing with as I tugged so hard that I could hear the screeching and groaning metal. I brought my hands back and put them up in surrender as if I had a gun pointed at me as I looked at the damage. The restraint was destroyed on one side. 'Bee was staring at me like I was alien, which I was since he's from Cybertron and I'm from another dimension, and something like recognition flashed through his optics.

_**"Moon... Chase..."** _The sudden sound of the radio made me look up into the blue optics as Ben and I both said.

"Moonchaser." I didn't know how I knew the name but it didn't stop me as I climbed over Bumblebee to rip the other restraints off of the young mech.

_**"Sun... Runner..."** _'Bee said and I knew the name instantly. I tore the restraints easily and I looked out as both Ben and I said.

"The sun and moon. Our names we gave each other ages ago. How did your know?" It was rather creepy at how synced we had said the whole thing.

"I'm glad your okay Bumblebee. You gave us quite the scare when we couldn't hear you anymore. Now lets get out of here before Mega-pit decides to wake up." I said. Bumblebee undid the restraints on his ankles before standing up and looking down at us. You ever get the feeling fates out to get you? I sure felt like it because at that moment out dog tags were noticed by the young mech and he knelt down to get a better look.

_**"A weird symbol... the necklace around your neck..."** _'Bee poked me and I just laughed.

"Don't let your mind wander 'Bee, we have a world to save and an Allspark to keep out of Megatron's filthy claws." Ben nodded and I could see the people behind us out of the corner of my eye watching as we interacted with be like he was a regular everyday person.

_::He reminds me of Sierra.:: _Ben said through the link and I just nodded thinking about Bens older sister. I looked up at the scout and motioned towards the door.

"We must go 'Bee, I promise once this crazy mess is over, Ben and I will tell you everything you and the others want to know. Now lets go find that cube!" I said and moved towards the door.

"You leading Banacheck or am I going to have to start bust up doors till I find that giant ass cube!" I called behind me. After the sound of hurried feet and 'Bee turning into his alt mode we were off to find the cube

* * *

_::Why did they have to put it on the other side of the fucking dam!:: _Ben asked though it was more of a statement. How frenzy found it so easily in the movie beats me but when I get my hands on the little fragger he's going to be finding a way to tell me. This place is so much huger than the movie portrays it as. Too big of a maze too.

_::Hey at least we made it.:: _I said with a shrug. That god damned cube was huge. Knew that in the movie but damn!

_::I call foul on how fragging big that is!:: _I thought over to Ben he nodded as we walked closer.

_::You feel that?:: _Ben asked me and I nodded. I could feel the power from the cube as I looked at it.

_**"Be careful little lass... You could get hurt..."** _Two different voices said. I looked over my shoulder at the 'bot as he to walked closer to us. He stopped right beside us and looked down as we stared up.

**_"Feeling... power..."_ **'Bee's radio said and both Ben and I nodded.

"Its so different being here compared to where we're from. I still don't know how the hell we got here but I'll be damned before the Decepticons take over any world. Mine or this one." I said and 'Bee watched us with hesitant eyes before he touched the Allspark and it started to contract in on itself.

"I think when we get back I'm so writing this out as soon as we get back to our own dimension." I said, unfortunately when I said it I had been talking in English.

"That's the second time you've said it, where the heck are you two from?" Sam asked. I had forgotten the audience that had followed us here.

"Canada, but we ended up here in this god damned movie!" Ben and I said. We were so in sync that we had both though of it at the same time.

"Jinx!" We yelled and glared at each other. "Double jinx's!" We yelled again. We growled at each other and you would have though our glaring meant we hated each other.

"Easy you two!" Epps said, Ben and I looked at each other started to laugh. Seriously, I don't know how much more that these poor guys can take.

"You'd think their bipolar with those mood swings." Simmons comments. Ben and I just shook our heads while we laughed. I don't think either of us could hate each other. Not when we have been so close for so long.

"Nah, I think its the bond. Our emotions are leaking over it and its seriously screwing up our moods. Why I got stuck with suck a crazy ass in my head beats me. You know, since we freed 'Bee she's thought up at least a hundred ways to piss Megatron off?" Ben said as we looked at them.

"You want to piss the harbinger of death that much?" Mikaela asked. I just sighed while looking up at the ceiling.

"I told you already. You haven't really lived in Bayverse till you've pissed of a Decepticon. Had we been earlier we would have gone after Barricade but we ended up here after you guys went for the glasses. Heck we were there when Hatchet hit the damn power line." My words echoed in the base as Starscream's missiles hit the generators. I just smirked and walked over to Simmons and Banacheck and said.

"Guns. Motorcycles. And my fireworks." He nodded though if it was cause I was scary or whether he knew that we knew what we were doing, not! As we entered the room that had the guns I couldn't help but squeal with joy at the amount of guns in the room. I was in paradise.

_::You look like you walked into a candy store.:: _Ben commented and I just smacked him over the head with my palm as I walked over to a rack and started to load up a gun. Assault rifles? Used and loved. My grandpas' collection is one to be reckoned with.

"Remind me why your gramps gave us all military training when we were younger." Ben said in French as he two picked up a rifle and started to load it with Sabot rounds. I stuffed as much as I could into my pockets and the explosions came again.

"Banacheck where's my bike?" I yelled. "Megatrons going to be waking up soon and I really don't want to be six feet under until I'm at least twenty!" That's when I heard it. The clicking of metal and I looked up. Bumblebee was outside guarding the door while we loaded up. Now we had to deal with Frenzy?

"No wonder pa's was so paranoid. Open season on small silver robots named Frenzy!" As I yelled I let loose a couple of rounds that slammed into the air ducks where I had heard the mini con moving around.

***You will pay for that human!* **I heard and Frenzy burst out of the air ducks.

"Go all of you! Ben and I can take this little bastard." I shouted over the barrage of gun fire that had been aimed at the mini con. Lennox looked at me like I had just told him to shot me.

"GO! HEAD TO THE CITY! AND REMEMBER! BLUE EYES ARE FRIENDLIES AND RED ARE YOUR ENEMIES! AND WATCH OUT FOR THE F-22 WITH TATTOOS!" I shouted and charged at the little bugger. With a swift round house kick I sent Frenzy crashing into the nearest wall.

"You know Frenzy, Autobots aren't just Cybertronian. We come as humans who believe as well. Now prepare to meet Primus!" Ben yelled and started to fire at the little Decepticon. Bullets hit their mark and the small amount of armor on the mini con wasn't enough to save Frenzy as the bullets finally collided with his spark chamber.

_::He never even got a chance to shot those little disc things of his at us!:: _I whined at Ben and I could see him just shaking his head. _::We better find our bikes.:: _Ben said and I followed him out of the small hangar just as crashing and screams came from down the hall

**"I AM MEGATRON!" **The loud voice of the Decepticon leader had us looking at each other before bolting down the hallway.

_::WHERE WOULD THEY PUT OUR DAMN BIKES!::_Ben and I thought at the same time as a tugging feeling came to us. I skidded to a stop, sliding sideways as I did so.

_::You are so dead when we get back home!::_ Ben's thoughts over the bond weren't pleasant but I quickly sent him a replay of what happened and with a grudging grumble we followed the tug.

* * *

I'd never usually say this but, THANK YOU PRIMUS! We had found our bikes and man was I happy to see the red of my bike. I don't think I could take it if I lost it (or at least the fireworks that were my favorite toy).

_::Come on, come on!:: _Was all Ben thought. I hoped onto my bike and with in seconds the engine roared to life with the sound of a Ben's bike following soon after.

My tires were burning rubber as my bike skidded sideways as I turned back towards the door that we had come through as I sped out, Ben hot on my as we made for the door that lead to the outside world. My helmet was gone while my jacket was closed with my dog tags hanging out. My hair whipped behind me as I road way over the speed limit towards the pull that had appeared once again.

_::There they are!:: _Ben though as we finally reached the city limits to Mission City.

Bonecrusher and Barricade were in front of us and gaining on the Autobots as they moved along the highway.

_::Hit the accelerator!:: _I shouted in my head with a giant grin plastered on my face as we sped past the two cons. My assault rifle was slung over my shoulder so I could have easy access to it while driving and man was I glad for that one small favour.

"EAT LEAD 'CONS!" I yelled as I brought the gun up with one hand behind me and opened fire. The way I held the gun was like a spy in a action movie and man hearing Ben stating how hot I looked doing it was not what I thought to be good in a war zone. Sabot rounds collided with Bonecrusher and Barricades windshields as I was not letting up on the barrage of fire. My clip was empty and I had no way to reload.

_::I just pissed off two Decepticons with no back up plan... SHIT!:: _I stated, more to myself in a sulky voice bit it turned into a growl as the two Deceoticons sped closer to us. I drew closer to the 'bots with Ben right behind me. Brand new bikes that are meant for racing and supped up for it are not something to take lightly, especially when racing Ben and I.

I hit the throttle and made the front of my bike lift off the ground as my speed went over 200 km (sorry but being Canadian this is all I know) and I had caught the attention of the Autobots. Bonecrusher transformed and that's when Ben let out his pent up fury. The dark emotions were released as bullet after bullet damaged the Decpeticons helm, putting holes in his optics and the rest of his face plates.

_::Do I wanna know how you were able to hit him in the face like that?::_ I asked. Bens answer came as a smack from the bond. Ever notice how calm I am about this all. This is like the best dream come true and I ain't about to wreck it because of freaky stuff like a bond, names that Ben and I had in our world and the whole Cybertronian thing in general. I have to say though the way the Autobots blocked the Decepticons after we pasted them was pretty damn funny. I guess we will hve tones of questions to answer later though.

"MORGAN!" We had caught up with Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela and we slowed down as we rode beside them.

"STICK CLOSE ON MY ASS! I DON'T NEED TO SEE KIDS YOUNGER THAN ME KILLED BECAUSE OF THIS!" I yelled and I drove a head with 'Bee then Ben right behind me.

* * *

I slid to a stop in the middle of the street as I looked around. The military vehicles that were Lennox's team came up behind Bee as Ben came up to me.

Epps ran into a nearby store and I knew that he was getting the dinosaurs of radios that they would use to contact the F-22's when they arrived.

I brought my gun off my shoulder and started to reload it as Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz pulled up beside Bumblebee. Sam and Mikaela exited the young Autobots interior and quickly made their way over to us, Epps and Lennox doing the same but coming from a different direction. I still sat on my bike while I reloaded the gun, Ben copying.

_::We're going to be in for it now.:: _He stated dryly and I just sent a 'yeah' through the bond.

"You two are fucking crazy!" Sam said and I just shrugged, not looking up from my gun.

"If you didn't realise that early than your stupider than shit kid." I said. A peeved look on as I finished with my gun. I could hear the whining of metal as the four Autobots transformed, sending scared civilians into a frenzy as they ran from the giant robots.

"You know you could have been killed!" Mikaela said, causing me and Ben to give them a dry look.

"We know that we could have been killed, that's why it's called adventure and action. Trust me we want to see our families at the end of the day but we won't sit back like scared little roaches as people fight. NOW GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL BEFORE STARSCREAM ARRIVES!" Ben said, his voice rising as my fury was combining with his. In the end he was yelling at the four and I could see that the four Autobots talking, probably about us.

"How can you say that Bumblebee! They could be Decepticon spies!" Ironhide yelled. The solders were watching the four mechs warily while we just glared at the Weapons specialist.

"He's about as bad in real life as they say in the fan fictions I made you read!" I said in French to my friend as I got off my bike. I could hear the jet engines but no one else seemed to.

"You have got to be kidding me! Us spies, ha, why would Mega-twit have two teens who wanted to paint him pink with purple flowers. It was bad enough we said it while he could see us and hear us!" Ben yelled at the Weapons Specialist.

_::And you said something about me pissing off Decepticons?:: _I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude don't piss off the trigger happy Autobot! If I'm going to die I'm going to die while fighting or pissing off a Decepticon, not by him!" I said while hissing as I pointed a finger at the weapons specialist.

"What did you just say?" Ratchet asked us, I could see the confused looks in all their optics and I just sighed. My gun slung over my shoulder I gave my famous smirk as my hand grabbed my tags and said.

"Want me to repeat the Megatron comment or the fact I will rather die fighting 'Con's?" I asked. The sound of the jet engine could be heard now and I growled. All good nature gone. I looked at the sky and I grumbled choice words about alien tattoos on Raptors and a stinking Dorito of doom.

Bens voice came to the for front of my mind as he started to talk about good aim and fireworks. _::We could use the firewo__rks to distract him, giving the 'Nots a chance..:__: _Ben suggested and I looked over at him with a nod.

My thought voice was just as powerful as the emotions running through the bond. Ben sent comfort and calm over the bond and I smiled at him.

_::You notice that this seems like a seriously fucked up Sunny and Sides scene?:: _Ben asked and I just shook my head Cheshire cat grin plastered on my remembering all those scenes in fan fictions.

_::Set up the fireworks we don't have much time, I want to hit that sucker with a big firework and I'll be damned if I let Ironhide shot that shit out of the sky first.:: _With a smirk on his face and a mental face palm Ben started to unload all the fireworks and I could see the awed expressions on our allies faces.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had fireworks. How the hell were you carrying all those and not blowing yourselves up?" Epps asked as he started at our enormous collection like a kid at a candy store.

"Pyrotechnics are my specialty I can make anything go 'BOOM' with these suckers and let me tell you, the explosions aren't wimpy." I said emphasizing the 'BOOM!' with my hands.

"You should have seen the light show she pulled off at the age of ten. You want night sky art, talk to that crazy ass!" Ben said setting up the fireworks.

"How do you-" Will went to ask us somethingbut was cut off by Jazz.

"Say wha' now Ratch!" The saboteur said out loud. All eyes on the silver mech as his gaze shifted to the two of us. I gave off a peeved glare that did nothing to the SIC and went back to what I was doing while grumbling. _::Think they figured out our new little trick?:: _

Ben broke out laughing at my thought and I knew why. We could be more dangerous now then ever. _::YOU THINK! They're staring at us like we're the Terror Twins themselves!:: _I laughed at my friends words while we finished setting everything up.

"What are you laughing at squishy?" Ironhide asked as my good mood turned into a ice cold glare that made the black mech shrink back at the sudden change in my mood.

"I would advise not calling Morgan squishy, she will strip you down for parts and turn you into a toaster oven for that one." Ben said still fiddling with a few fuses.

"No, I wouldn't do that," My slight pause had its effect as the mech shivered and I smirked. "I'd turn him into a hair straightener for your sister."

Somewhere to my left I could hear a shout and as I looked up I could see the famous Dorito of Doom coming in to attack. I lit up the first set of fuses before any one could do anything and they went off. It was funny seeing Starscream dodging the explosions of light.

"YEAH!" Ben and I yelled as one firework hit Screamer and knocked him out of the ait slightly only to regain the air once again. He was pointed at us and we knew we were in for it now. Starscream let lose his missiles, three heading towards the Autobots and the last straight at us.

It landed in the ground between Ben and I and we shared a look.

_::I can honestly say I'm going to miss your sorry as Morgan.::_

_::I can say that I am glad to have known you Ben::_

And at once we though. _::TILL ALL ARE ONE!:: _

**BOOM!**

* * *

**HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! I guess I can't say to those I have reviewed that they are evil when I just left you hanging like that. Should be able to get the next chapter up in a few days. AND PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL ABONDON THE STORY LIKE I HAVE DONE TO ONES I HAVEN'T POSTED IF I DON'T FEEL THE LOVE! *hehehe***

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I will help reflect more on the names later. Ben and Morgan call them selves Helios (sun) and Selini (moon) in Greek and this is where the idea of Sunrunner and Moonchaser come in... I hadn't planned on it but this was one of the longest chapters I have written on this website yet...**

**Anyways please Read &amp; Review I need the reviews like energon to keep going... **

**Till next time!**

**-MAA/ Mars**

**PS if someone knows how to do the beta reader thing and wants to help with my stories send me a PM! I really could use the help!**

**I kind of felt bad writing this chapter because on March 6 or today I have to take one of my dogs to be put down because of old age.**

**Tootsies a 11 year old Border collie x lab and I'm going to miss her... And I decided to dedicate this chapter to my little girl that I raise from a pup.  
This is for my little sweetspark.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Starscream let lose his missiles, three heading towards the Autobots and the last straight at us._

_It landed in the ground between Ben and I and we shared a look._

_::I can honestly say I'm going to miss your sorry ass Morgan.::_

_::I can say that I am glad to have known you Ben::_

_And at once we though. ::TILL ALL ARE ONE!::_

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

The Autobots were shocked as the two humans just stood where they were after Starscreams missile had hit the ground between them. They had time to run but they just stood their bowing their heads at one another as they smiled.

"TILL ALL ARE ONE!" They shouted, causing optics to widen and stare. The missile exploded in a fiery inferno at that moment, engulfing the dark haired mech and his white hair femme companion, but not before the 'Bots noticed the glowing in the tags around their necks. As the explosion happened, no one took notice of the small forms that had shot out in two different directions into two of the nearby Starbucks and a office building.

**:Slaggit! Why didn't they move!:** Ratchet swore in Cybertronian. They had all dodged Starscreams missiles but those two hadn't budged when they had the chance, no they had stood there and gave their final good-byes in a simple bow of their heads while smiling.

The four Autobots may not have known who the two young humans were but after they had tried to save Bumblebee, rescued Bumblebee, and stood up to Bonecrusher and Barricade, they had to honor their bravery.

**:Optimus, the children, the ones that saved Bumblebee…**: Though Ironhide wouldn't admit it he had been intrigued by how the two had worked as a perfect pair, much like the 'Elder 'Twins did when they were fighting.

They had attacked the mass amount of the human agents who had attacked and captured Bumblebee then they had attacked on the highway without thinking. Then with their 'fireworks' they had made a light show that had Starscream fly like an idiot trying to dodge all the lights, giving Ironhide and Jazz a chance to fire at them

**:I understand… protect the cube, they gave us a chance to end this war, so lets do it.: **Optimus replied after looking over a databurst that Jazz had sent them.

"MORGAN! BEN!" One of the human soldiers had yelled out after the explosion had cleared. There was a crater where the two had stood, and no trace that they had even been there.

"Dammit! They warned us! Why didn't they move!" Another darker skin soldiers said, cursing.

"No time to dwell on it, we still have to get the Allspark out of here. Sam!" Ironhide started to bark orders and everyone, including, the humans were listening.

* * *

(Inside the Office Building- Morgan's POV)

"Shit, either I'm dead and in hell or I was dreaming in a coma." I thought as grunted from the pain that was like I got hit by a bus.

_::I'M GOING TO STRIP THAT PLANE DOWN FOR PARTS AND MAKE HIM INTO A FUCKING CURLING IRON FOR MY SISTER!:: _I grunted again as the pain started to recede and I could again feel Ben through the bond.

_::Sooooo, it wasn't my over active imagination and a crash on my motorcycle? We are still in Bayverse? Sweet!:: _Ben was mumbling choice words at me again.

**-System Reboot:**

**-Energon: 76%**

**-Battle Systems: 90% Blasters- Active**

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly as the words ran in front of my closed eyes, but to my dismay as I say up I banged my head through something and heard a crash. I slammed my head right through a fucking ceiling! I could feel the dent in my helm.

_::Shit! What are you doing Morgan?::_ Ben asked and I just sighed. Bringing my and up to my head and pausing at what I found. Panic started to consume me to the point I was getting comfort from Ben as I stared at the clawed hand and arm made of metal before me.

_::M-M-Morgan? A-A-Are we having the same dream?:: _Ben asked me. I sighed and took a deep breathe, if someone was going to be strong it would have to be me. I knew I was the only one that of the two of use who could see this as a good thing.

I sent calming and comforting emotions through the bond to Ben to keep him calm as I said. _::You and I both know that ain't the case.::_ I said as I sensed Bens fear and I said.

_::You go pussy on me and I'll just knock you around after we kill those assholes for this.::_ I said with a very much a warning tone in my voice.

I slowly looked around notice I was on the ground floor of what looked like a office building. My chest and head were too close to the floor above for my own comfort and I already made a big enough whole where I had sat up earlier. The front of the building wasn't far but the small hole in the wall that looked about human size I had to gap.

_::Only you could say that after we found out we are Cybertronian.::_ Ben said with a dry and sarcastic tone. I smacked him through the bond once again and started to slide out of the building on my back, and that's when I noticed it, my feet weren't normal pedes like the others, no I had wheels for feet much like Sideswipe did in the second and third Transformers movies.

_::I have wheels for feet! Thank god for hockey, I at least hope I can stand up.::_ Ben was snickering until I felt the dread from his side and I knew what he was thinking before he had a chance to express it. I was laughing as he started to curse and swear saying the same first sentence I had but had with more choice words.

As I thought about the wheels spinning I could hear my engine reeving slightly and the wheels turned, causing me to have a spur of glee, it was like rocket rollerblades but I controlled it all.

_::No wonder we came up with the names Moonchaser and Sunrunner, it makes sense that we chose the name Sun and Moon.::_ I was filled with curiosity but I remembered I had to get out of the building and decided to crawl as much as I could while using my wheels to drag myself out. After struggling for a while I was able to get out and stand up. Cannon fire and explosions came from a few blocks away and as if on cue a map of the surrounding area with blue and red dots appeared on it, and one blue dot was directly in front of me in the Starbucks across from the office building I had ended up in.

_::Course the coffee lover gets stuck in Starbucks!::_ I said as I skated over to it and peered inside, having to crouch down to see in. Inside was a white mech laying on the floor looking up with a 'What the hell happened to normal?' look on his face an I knew instantly that it was Ben. I stood up to my full height and I noticed just how tall I was. I must have been about twenty five feet at the least. Looking into the window I saw my reflection and I saw a beautiful femme. I was mostly black with a little white with a white helm and two white sculls with crescent moons in the middle of the foreheads on my shoulders. I had small antennae but they still looked stylish like pig tails.

I had a visor much like Jazz's and it was up on my head like I often wore my sunglasses when I hadn't been forgetting them somewhere. I was slim and curvy, showing of the definable feminine curves. I had two smaller cannons attached to my shoulders and I could see the blades that were on my arms and what looked like a bull whip on my dominant right hand. I stood tall and proud with my black and white colour on my wheeled feet and I could feel Bens emotions of awe, curiosity and love.

_::Holy shit! Is that you Morgan or am I looking at a angel?::_ Ben asked and I just sighed before breaking into the Starbucks to rescue my closest friend.

_::You shouldn't say anything Helios, your a pretty sexy mech yourself.:: _I crouched down a little while Ben still watched me. I could feel the astounded look coming from the bond. I grabbed his ankles before he could day anything and tugged hard enough to throw him onto the ground and skid along with sparks flying, the screeching noise wasn't nice either. Yep I had just scratched the lovely white paint with the black on it.

_::OW! You didn't have to tug so goddamned hard! I think I got brain damage!::_ Ben exclaimed and I just ignored him saying. _::You have a thick skull made of metal, I highly doubt that will hurt as much as throwing you into the tree by accident last year.::_

I stood back up and took Bens own clawed hand/servo as I hoisted him to his feet. Like me he was able to stay up like it was a everyday thing to have wheeled feet but I didn't question it too much.

I looked at Ben and had to do a double take at the mech in front of me. Before me was a mech maybe three feet taller than me with white paint and a black helm. Just like me he had a blue visor that was up on the top of his helm like sunglasses but they were attached by the shot antenna on the side of his head. He had the same two cannons on his shoulders but I could see a spare cannon on his left arm where my blade was. On his right was the same blade but shorter. He wore a smirk as I looked him over and I could feel the pride and cockiness.

_::Like what you see darlin'?::_ I had to laugh, even in our situation he knew how to make a girl smile, and man was he doing a good job.

_::We better go find the other 'bots, we need to save Jazz!::_ I said and as I looked around. We were in the same area we had been in before we had been blasted by Starscream, and from what I could hear we weren't far from the others now either. I looked at the display in my optics and noticed three forms all standing next to each other at the top left corner of my sight. As if on cue the three forms were enlarged and they showed to be my three forms; my human form before the blast, my bi-pedal form I was currently in and a alt mode of a 2015 Chevy Corvette Stingray in black with the two sculls and moons on my doors.

I let out a low whistle and shook my head to clear it before looking at Ben.

"Lets kick some 'con ass!" I shouted and skated off in the direction I could hear cannon coming from. _::Let the games begin...::_ Ben and I though at the same time.

* * *

We arrive at the scene to find Ironhide dodging Brawls cannon fire. As Jazz sped towards him. Ben and I looked at each other, smiling before unsheathing our blades and skating at full speed on our wheels towards the tank Decepticon. I zigzagged through the street, dodging people and cars as no one saw the two of us heading right at the unsuspecting Brawl.

I let out a battle cry before Brawl turned in our direction, meeting my blades as they sliced through his abdomen and chassis, just missing his spark chamber. Ben went by him right after me and finished the job as he sliced Brawls head off, decapitating the tank Decepticon before he could fight back.

"DAMN! You're hot, sexy AND you can fight! I think I found my dream girl!" Ben said in a western accent and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself. We have a job to do, and that's make sure nothing happens to these guys and the Allspark." I tried to scold him but just ended up laughing again. To say staying mad was impossible with my friend was an understatement.

"Any one understand 'em?" Asked Jazz and I realised we had been talking in French rather than English, and by the looks of it none of the Autobots knew the language.

"Damn wrong language again. They all sound the same when she talks." Ben said, pointing in my direction. I growled and said.

"Hey! I don't hear you trying to correct me! Besides you started it!" I yelled back. My hand came down on Bens head, which was higher than my own, with a big thump that was answered as Ben groaned and backed away out of my reach.

"Dude! Enough with the hitting of the head! I already have something wrong with it as is!" Ben yelled at me and I could hear the chuckles from around us, uneasy ones coming from the humans while Jazz just chuckled.

"Ah like these two, dey got spark!" Jazz said and Ben and I just laughed with a shrug.

"You could say that I guess," We said in unison, before be burst out laughing again. I sighed with a shake of my head and looked at Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee before I looked around.

"Come on Moon, we have a job to do, and I'll be damned if I don't finish this job you got us." Groaning at the remembrance of our reason again for being here.

"Fine, fine, but I hope you are willing to let me paint something pink when this is over." I growled with a frown.

_::You and your mood swings.::_ Ben said and I just laughed, but the good mood was killed as Ironhide shoved his cannon in our faces.

"And just what job is that?" He asked and Ben snarled pulling me behind him. I groaned and said.

"I'd put your cannons down Ironhide, Sunrunner may fight for the Autobots but he doesn't take kindly when any his friends are threatened." My words were like a knife in the tension as both Ben and Ironhide were at a stand off. "Sunrunner! Guns down!" I barked and Ben complied grudgingly. Ratchet moved forwards slightly but Ironhide still had his cannons on us.

"You guys are harder to deal with Sierra and Tyson on a good day! Drop the fucking cannon before Megatron... gets here..." I looked up as I heard the sound of an approaching engine. One that was almost roaring in fury. "Thanks a lot Ironaft! I was trying to avoid Megatron!" I yelled and my shoulder cannons whirled to life on my shoulders as I turned in the direction of the engine just as Megatron appeared.

_::I am so going to kill you after this!::_ Ben said in a deadpan tone, scowling at both me and Ironhide as we we looked at the on coming Decepticon leader.

"Kill me later, I want to make sure this assholes dies." I said in a growl. The cannons on my shoulders on-lined and the screen on my visor lit up with the the target tracker. A barge of cannon fire came and Ben and I found ourselves moving backwards, slowly getting tugged away from Megatron as Ironhide and Ratchet started to drag us away from the Decepticon leader.

"You two have explaining to do and I rather have you in one piece!" Ratchet said. Jazz gave cover fire as Ben and I were dragged away in the most embarrassing way.

_::Does it seem like their treating us like children?::_ Ben said beside me and I just looked over with a scowl.

_::I'm glad our siblings aren't here to see this.::_

* * *

**Chapter 4 was originally posted March 25 reposted August 12 due to a few minor miscalculations with Morgan/Moonchaser and Ben/Sunrunners hieght! **

**Hope you enjoed it! Thanks to those who have reviewd before I reposted this Chapter 5 will be done sometime tomorrow if not Thursday! **

**Please Review, Fav, and Follow!**

**SIDE NOTE- Please message me if you want character who weren't in the movies added and please read my story Union Of Pranksters!**

**Okay this was all over the place...**

**Till next time my friends!**

**-Mars "Howling mad and loving it!" =3**

**...**

**Moonchaser: *SNEAKS INTO MARS ROOM WITH SUNRUNNER RIGHT BEHIND HER* See you in next chapter!**

**Sunrunner: *MUTTERING* Maybe by the Chase will have learned a thing or two about being sane.**

**Moonchaser: OI! I am sane... I think... Oh! Steak and Kidney Pie!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Kill me later, I want to make sure this assholes dies." I said in a growl. The cannons on my shoulders on-lined and the screen on my visor lit up with the the target tracker. A barge of cannon fire came and Ben and I found ourselves moving backwards, slowly getting tugged away from Megatron as Ironhide and Ratchet started to drag us away from the Decepticon leader._

_"You two have explaining to do and I rather have you in one piece!" Ratchet said. Jazz gave cover fire as Ben and I were dragged away in the most embarrassing way._

_::Does it seem like their treating us like children?:: Ben said beside me and I just looked over with a scowl._

_::I'm glad our siblings aren't here to see this.::_

* * *

I let Ironhide and Ratchet drag us away from Megatron but not without keeping an eye on Jazz. It had driven me crazy they had killed him after he only got to say a few lines, especially since he was a huge hit in the G1 world.

_::We won't let Megatron get his hands on Jazz, I won't and I know you sure as hell won't.:: _Sunrunner commented to me and I only gave him a side glance as I watched Ben being dragged by Ironhide.

_::It just didn't hit me fully till now that their real and they can really die. Does it make me a bad person when I seem so childish in a life or death situation?:: _I questioned. I make it seem like everything is moving in slow motion right now and to us it is.

_::No,its inappropriate but it doesn't make you a bad person.:: _Sunrunner said and the world started to quicken again as we drew out of our conversation. Both of us looked at each other before we nodded and twisted out of Ratchet and Ironhides' grip and bolted. We skated right up beside Jazz and opened fire. My cannons let loose a barrage as I stood there braced on my peds while Sunrunenr did the same and fired his three cannons.

"What are you two doing!?" Jazz exclaimed and we just barely payed attention when we said in sync. "HELPING! NOW SHUT UP AND FIRE!"

Soon Megatron transformed before turning and taking off at a run. That was when Ben and I realized something very important; Sam and the Allspark.

"FUCK! He's going after Sam, Runner lets go!" I said before I was stopped by someone grabbing the armour at the back of my neck. I heard a grunt from beside me and saw Ratchet holding Sunrunner by the back of his neck.

"And where do you think your going?" I hear one trigger happy weapons specialist asked making me freeze.

_::Why do I feel like a kid caught with his/her hand in the cookie jar?:: _Sunrunner and I asked simultaneously while we looked at our captors. _::Oh shit!:: _

"Kids got the Allspark and Megatron just left, any idea where he's going?" I asked and I saw it as Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other before dropping us and heading to find the boy. Jazz had snuck up on us and even in the innocent question we had frightened.

"Who are yah?" I had literally jumped five feet just from being startled and there Jazz was laughing at us.

_::He's on prank list after Ironhide, Ratchet, and Simmons.:: _I commented dryly while Runner started to laugh.

"My names Moonchase and funny man over there is Sunrunner. Ask questions later we gotta find Sam before Megatron catches him." I said Jazz nods. We stayed close to the short Autobot as we made our way towards where we heard human gunfire.

"~Oh Sunrunner!" I said in a sing song voice as I pulled out my whips. Sunrunner saw the look on my face and smirked, charging up his gun.

"Ready when you are baby!" Runner said and we were of to find where the gun fire was coming from.

* * *

**Time Skip- After Sam kills Megatron (I'm lazy and have writers block)**

Sunrunner and I stood off to the side. Watching as Optimus thanked the soldiers for their help, and Jazz stood beside him, just like all the others.

_::It feels good doesn't it?:: _Sunrunner asked me and I met his optics as I gave a light smile. _::For once I can honestly say I can be proud of my care free life. Though having you beside me is a blessing. I don't know what would have happened if I had Tyson or Sierra here instead.::_

Sunrunner chuckled lightly while we fist bumped, a sign we both were in agreement at the topic of our crazy siblings, though the two did make a cute couple.

"Match making already?" He asked me in French and I nodded. "Of course. They would be perfect together." I said right back smirking as we both started scheming while we forgot the battle feild around us. Well that was till as certain Autobot leader decided to clear his throat or what ever you call them on robots.

Sunrunner and looked at each other an "oh shit!" expression before looking at the taller Autobot.

"Thank you for your help. Jazz says your names are Sunrunner and Moonchaser?" Runner looked at me and I nodded. "Yes and no, we do go by those as names but we usually go by Morgan-"

"And Ben. We have no idea how we got here though, we were just heading up to my families place for a camping trip with our families and next thing we knew we were driving right through something that looked like a blue and green vortex-"

"Transformers Prime ground bridge!" I interjected but Runner ignored me and continued.

"And found our selves in the suburbs not far from where you guys were driving down the road to Sam's house." He finished and mentally elbowed me to get me to tell the rest.

"We were there when Ratchet hit the power lines, or at least a few houses away anyways, and after that we drove to where slagging Sector Seven got Bumblebee. We were going to let it play out but, those sounds started getting to us so we did the only thing we knew, we attacked."

"It's was worse than some bully going after a little kid." Runner said and I nodded a dejected look crossing my face.

Runner noticed the change of mood and took over which promoted me to thank him over the bond. "You all witnessed that crazy bitches insane way of getting moving when she yelled at Bumblebee-" Cue crazy laugh from me. "-and from there we were taken to Hoover Dam."

"Let things play out? You knew what was going to happen?" Ironhide accused and we nodded. "Yes we did and it could have turned out a lot worse. You see we aren't even from this version of earth. This one, to us, is a fictional movie about the classical battle of good and evil, while it takes place with a race of aliens being the good and bad rather than humans. We knew Bee was going to get captured, we knew Frenzy was in the Dam, we knew he would unfreeze the Decepticon popsicle they call a leader, we knew Starscream would attack the Dam, we knew you'd catch up with the Bee and the other humans who were going to hide the cube and we knew that damned Doritos of Doom was going to be flying through the city and attack."

My words were actually very light and carefree as I listed off the things that were going to happen, forgetting the humans at our feet. "Trust me, this could have turned out a lot worse compared to what we knew was going to happen. Jazz is supposed to be dead right now, lying in two piece because he got caught by Megatron and Bumblebee is supposed to be missing his legs and hooked to a tow truck. The only thing we didn't account for was the missile. We truly thought we were going to die right there."

Sunrunner was getting points for seeming so diplomatic through out this whole thing and I was going to remember to do something for him as a thank you.

"Yep, we woke up like this, figured out how to activate the weapons and then charged head on into battle. We are pretty crazy-" "Speak for your self Chaser!" "-well I am, Sunny-" "Don't call me that Moony!" "-here just tagged along to make sure I made it out of here in one piece. Oh yeah, what ya think of the light show? Pretty cool considering we only had a few minutes to set it up and launch the fireworks. I'm just surprised none of them hit a building..." I trailed off looking in the direction where we had been blown up, maybe we had hit a building, I'm still not sure.

"You honestly think we'd believe you?" Ironhide scoffed and Runner and I shared a look before looking at Bumblebee simultaneously.

"Bee remembers me/Morgan ripping apart the cuffs on his restraints at the Dam. No one else but the soldiers know about that. Besides, we have no reason to lie. Runner/I would prefer to be back home not worrying about me/Chaser getting myself/herself killed for a moment in this worlds." We said at the same time, sudenly scowling at each other like we had early. For once that was an accident.

"JINKS!" Glare. "DOUBLE JINKS!" Growl. "TRIPLE JINX!" Narrow optics. "Will you please stop copying me!"

"Yep, thats Morgan and Ben." Sam said with a sigh from astride 'Bee's right shoulder, Mikaela on his left.

"How do you know?" Jazz asked and Rob answered at the same time as Will. "They did the exact same thing earlier."

The Autobot's looked at use funny and Runner and I changed from bickering as we heard what the two soldiers said to see the 'Bots faces. We both burst out laughing causing all the humans present to make a motion in our direction saying 'See? Their nuts!'

_::Hey we forgot about those human forms we have.:: _I said before everything shrunk and I landed on my face in the hard rubble the same as a human sized Runner though he had Autobot blue eyes; meaning they glowed. I quickly noted this to him and he said the same thing right back at me.

All the displays were where they were before, though they were quickly gone as I though of them as annoying.

"Well that didn't work so well." I heard Runner groan and I sat up, feeling the cut on my forehead sting and the sticky liquid that was blood running down my face.

"Well that proves it. They are those crazy humans." Ratchet said, and Runner and I just scowled at the medic. "WE AREN'T CRAZY!"

While we were glaring at the grumpy CMO, we hadn't even heard the two soldiers walk up behind us and smack us over the head with closed fist. "You guys are complete and utter idiots, running head long into a fight like that. Your kids what did you expect to do!"

Will looked at us like were were morons, and Epps was giving off this vibe of a father ashamed of something his child did.

"We did nothing wrong. I don't see why were getting scolded, were old enough to make our own decisions." I said a frown lighting my face as I unzipped my slightly scorched leather jacket to reveal the black and red plaid shirt with a purple t-shirt underneath.

"Yeah and how old is that?" Rob asked and Runner shrugged. "Seventeen." We said before we looked at each other and started to search out pockets.

"Where are they?" We asked before we looked at each other in horror. "Doritos of Doom BLEW UP OUR FUCKING BIKES!"

"I say we go find a way to hunt him down." I suggest, a creepy grin on my face. "He blew up my iPhone, my iPod, my laptop, my wallet, and my fucking snacks!" I complained.

"I can't believe all our identification just went up in a blaze of glory. Who knows long it will take to get my drivers license renewed. It took forever just to get the other thing off of it."

"We've lost their attention again." Jazz comment with a chuckle. Bumblebee and the teen on his shoulder chuckled while the two scolding soldiers looked lost.

"Who's this Doritos of Doom... you keep referring to?" Bumblebee asked using his real voice though Ratchet hit him with a wrench (though we missed it we heard about it from Jazz later) for using his voice box.

Sunrunner turned our attention to the question forgetting about our blown up possessions. Simultaneously we answered the young Autobots question.

"Starscream. He looks like a triangle no matter if he's a jet or in his bi-pedal form. Thus why fans of the series called him that."

Ratchet and Ironhide were starting to shift uncomfortably and I raised my eyebrow when I caught the action. "What's the matter with you two? You look like were going to eat you."

Runner smirked over the bonds as Ratchet started to puzzle over my last sentence while Ironhide scoffed. "How can a human eat a Cybertronian? Thats not healthy, they"d get Energon Poisoning."

Ratchet was muttering to himself and I rolled my eyes with a simple smirk.

_::Same old Ratchet. Ironhides sending us that look again.:: _Runner commented and I looked over at the Bot. Prime was looking at his old friends in what looked like his own form of amusement.

"Thats it! I know why their looking at us like that!" I said snapping my fingers while I shouted. I pointed at the black mech and his green companion with my pointer finger and my middle finger. "We remind you of _them!_"

"I don't know what your talking about." Ironhide grumped and Jazz burst out laughing, soon causing Bumblebee to do the same but he had to grab Mikaela and Sam off his shoulders while he did so because he would have knocked them off.

"They know!" Jazz said and that prompted curious looks from our new humans friends if you can call them that.

"Who's _them?_" Epps asked with an amused face as he question Jazz though we beat him to the punch.

"The Autobot twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe! According to the eighties version of the Transformers franchisee, they would cause chaos by pranking the top officers, IE Hatchet and Ironhide." We said grinning like idiots while the name Hatchet caused Ratchet to growl at us.

"Your going to be just like them aren't you?" He asked and we just grinned. Optimus's lips curled slightly upwards before they were back into their normal. _::Okay, we are pretty cool if we can get _The Optimus Prime_ to smile.::_

Sunrunner and I shared a happy smile before a black SUV appeared and caused the 'Bots to charge up their weapons. Optimus was commanding them to stand down and the narrowed eyes I had used on the SUV before we saw the passengers get out.

"Hey! It's Glen, Maggie and Secretary Keller!" I exclaimed, looking at the three before noticing who had driven the vehicle. Simmons.

_::MOONCHASER!::_ Before Sunrunner could catch me I had run at Simmons. A combo of a fist to his stomach, then a knee in the face dropped the older agent. I growled down at the man at my feet, glaring at him while Runner grabbed my shoulder. "Thats for Bumblebee. And this is for everything else."

A swift kick to head knocked out the agent while I glared at his body. "I liked him better in two years anyways."

The three who had exited the same SUV.

"Your nuts!" Glen said looking like he wanted to run, me on the other hand just groaned. "How many more people are going to say something along those lines in one day?"

* * *

**Five hours later... Hoover Dam**

**Normal POV-**

The hanger that once held the Allspark was cleared out, currently housing the Autobots and their new human comrades.

Ironhide had taken to Will, Rob, and Fig, though Ironhide was going to be the Captians guardian for the next few months.

Jazz was multitasking as he talked with Maggie, Glen and Epps, conversing on Earth cultures and their vast forms of music.

Sam and Mikaela were talking with Sam's parents while 'Bee was playing the cut child that Judy was soon coodling the young scout. Ratchet was still working on a few dents in his armour though the humans barely seemed to notice him as they talked.

Optimus Prime and Defense Secretary Keller were off in one corner planning to have a diplomatic meeting between the Autobot leader and the American Goverment. They were still trying to figure out what to do with the dimension jumping duo that were currenly sitting off in one corner watching everyone else while they just sat in silence.

"'Dey look kinda lonely," Jazz said, as his optics watched the two triple changers. They had learned of the two vehicle forms they were astonished at vehicles also learning of the seven years difference in times.

"Yeah, should we invite them over something. They don't seem to be talking to each other, they must be pretty bored." Maggie commented, her accent still intriguing Jazz.

"Der are talkin', just not verbally." Jazz said his accent gone as he watched the young 'Bots eyes dim then relight every so often. A twin bond he presumed. "How would they be talking but not?" Epps asked watching the two and also noticing the way their optics changed shades.

"A twin bond possibly, they haven't let me get close enough to scan them to make sure their still functioning properly and to see if there was any damage done since they arrived here." Ratchet said as he over heard their conversation. The two immediately glared at the CMO, prompting Ratchet to mutter how much they were like the elder twins they had spoken about earlier.

"Well weh know dey have normal Cybertronian hearin'. Dey heard yah." Jazz said, sending a form of a wink through his visor at the two who nodded slightly with matching Cheshire grins.

"Whats a twin bond?" Maggie asked, curious to learn more about Cybertrons culture and people.

"Split spark twins have a twin bond, usually they are two halves of da same spark; our form of yer heart and soul literally all in one. The twins Moonchaser referred to earlier, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, are split spark twins. Basically the same person but split into two different personalities." Jazz said and Glen whistled lowly. "Talk about split personality problems."

"Sunstreaker was usually more negative while Sideswipe was cheerful and carefree a lot of the time. Both were avid pranksters and took their job seriously when it came to battle. Best front-liners in the whole Autobot army as they like to claim. Sunstreaker was also very possessive of his paint." Ratchet supplied, while he and the triple changers had a staring contest.

"Their going to be just like them." Ratchet muttered. Chaser must have heard him because she smiled affectionately, like she would a dear friend or family member. Runner must have agreed with what ever they were talking about because he soon nodded afterwards, his grin replace with a real smile.

Both got up, dusted off their charred and filthy pants, before beginning to walk over. "Fine you can scan us, but next time, your going to have to catch us!" They said synchronized perfectly and low enough that only the Autobot's would hear them.

"You know what I don't get is how they can do that, and yet they barely look alike let alone like brother and sister." Epps said, as he watched them walk over, transforming into the twenty foot femme and her taller twenty four foot friend/brother.

"We've been friends since we were five. I can't remember a time when we didn't work as a team before my parents decided to move away from the town we were in. Chase's parents did the exact same thing the very next year." Runner explained as the two walked up to the group.

The white mech and black femme both rather imposing with all the weapons. Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Will and Rob all witnessed how well they worked together as a team.

"Yep, that was a fun day, I was hiding behind my aunts legs while we toured the school. When we reached the classroom where my Aunt taught kindergarten to grade two, I was to scared to come out and every one else was looking at me like I was a steak and kidney pie." She said sitting down beside Jazz with Sunrunner following. Her arms crossing over her chest plate when she was comfortable.

"Yep, I was the reason she came out of hiding. Walked right up to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her off to show off my Hot Wheels cars when I noticed the little 1980's Lamborghini's in her hands. She didn't have time to think before she was in front of my desk seeing the collection. After that she was a freaking jabber mouth as we talked, I once joked she was like Bluestreak from her favourite show." Runner said slinging an arm around Chaser's shoulder.

"Bluestreak... Another Autobot..." Ironhide said joining in while he stood with Will and Fig sitting in his hands.

"You said her favourite show, that means our world right?" Maggie asked and both subjects nodded. "Transformers in general, the first time I watched it I was four. It was on right after G.I. Joe and it sparked my interest when my older brother told me what it was about. It was the reason I was carrying around a red and yellow Lamborghini's in my hands when I met Runner here. That day my favourite characters had been Sunstreaker and Sideswipe because of their Jet Judo."

"Don't worry, we're not big pranksters but we do get pay back." Sunrunner said when he saw Ratchet and Ironhide's face expressions. Ratchet didn't seem to believe him, rather taking up to scan them like they were allowing him to before they changed their minds.

"So what's the news doc? We gonna live?" They asked with grins while everyone present burst out laughing except Ratchet who summoned a wrench from out of no where (subspace) and smacked them both over the helm with it.

The humans were surprised, the other mechs amused, and the triple changers just groaned saying. "Well that Fan Fiction myth is solved."

"Myth?" Ratchet asked and they both nodded while rubbing the new dents. "Yep, they always said you hit you patients with wrenches when they were being idiots, guess thats true."

"Ya must have been to busy schemin' about getting back at 'Screamer to notice Ratch' hit 'Bee with a wrench for using his voice box." Jazz said (Moonchaser: Told you he told us later!) while Ratchet looked over the two who were actually being co-oprative.

"Well, no lasting damage, you both seem to be functioning just fine, though you do have minor scratches in the paint on your backs." The young mech glared at his friend/sister.

"We got blasted into buildings and woke up with only a few feet between our bodies and a ceiling. Moony here was the first one out and decided to _help_ me get out of the coffee shop I landed in. Pulled me out with a little too much force and as you can see I got a Cybertronian form of road rash." The five humans laughed, getting the joke while the 'Bots ended up searching up the term 'road rash'. Ironhide and Jazz soon laughing as well as they figured out where the young mech had found the comparison. Ratchet wasn't amused.

"You must be careful with that, its a wonder you can stand and walk let alone pull of the stunts you did when your not used to such a bigger form and wheeled feet!" He chided and the two just said.

"Hockey does wonders for a Canadians skating."

"Plus, we feel like we normally would as a human, nothing any different to us."

"It doesn't matter, take it easy!" Ratchet said before banging them on the heads again.

"Well this is going to be an interesting next few days don't you think?" Jazz asked rhetorically, but he got agreement back from all of them as and answer.

"Shit, I forgot to apologize to 'Bee for insulting him at the bridge yesterday!" Like that Moonchaser was up and skating over to the young scout who was talking with his charges.

"She'll never change." The white mech shook his head as he watched the only femme leave, the others chuckling at her random change in thought.

And like Jazz said, the next few days were going to get very intresting.

* * *

**Chaser: She's done! *Cheers while opening a can of Coca Cola***

**Ironhide: QUIET DOWN I'M TRYIN' TO RECHARGE HERE!**

**Mars: *Face palming* I apologize for the delay. I have no excuses, just that I had major writers block and had a bad case of laziness. **

**Runner: Yep, that and she'd be working.**

**Mars: What are you all doing in my house? *Ironhide sleeping on the couch, Ratchet, Bee and Jazz are missing and Moon and Sun looking over her shoulder like the Hitachiin twins.**

**Chaser &amp; Runner: Nothing! **

**Mars- Any ways thanks to-**

**shadow-binder  
DragonRiderWarrior  
Guest  
Memo (The real one, fake one shouldn't review if their going to insult people, I tell you to bugger off and leave mine and other alone, that cyber-bullying! AMANDA TODD PEOPLE!)  
riverclanwindclan  
and mette598i**

**for reviewing and to those who Faved and Followed! It helped a lot to get my butt into gear! Again like I said in my rewrite for Chapter 4; tell me if you want characters added in. Also should Moonchaser and Sunrunner be twins with their own sparks or have a bond because their triple changing, dimension jumping, crazy ass friends? **

**Next chapter we also be adding another OC, I'm not sure yet!**

**Chaser: A new pal?**

**Mars: Yes...**

**Runner: Someone to torment?**

**Mars: Other than me? Perhaps. Now... GET. OUT. OFF. MY. ROOM! It's nearly twelve o'clock and I'm tired! I have work tomorrow!**

**Mars: *Grabs both triple changers and throws them out of the door. Muttters to herself afterwards.* I really need to get a guard dog... Night everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonchaser's POV-**

It's getting hard now. This is all grating on my nerves and Runner and everyone else know something is bothering me. I've been too quiet and spent the time thinking.

It all started when I went and said sorry to Bumblebee. I had apologized and when he said that he was just glad all of them made it out of the battle with minor injuries. He believes us when we said Jazz was supposed to die.

This then lead to me thinking about all the 'Bots that die in the future. Optimus in 2009 before Egypt due to a revived Megatron, Ironhide because of Sentinal Prime in 2011 and then Ratchet in 2014 because of Lockdown.

_::CHASE!::_ Runner's voice interrupted my thoughts causing me to jump. Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz were staring at me with concerned looks while I could feel Runner's concern and worry. Bumblebee was in his alt. mode currently recharging after such a long day.

"Wha- What?" I asked, wondering what I had missed to cause them to look like that.

"We were talking about how you and Sunrunner had a twins bond but you both have your own sparks." Ratchet said looking at me with concern. I just raised my eye ridge.

"You looked pretty out of it, Chaser. You alright?" Jazz asked, his voice void of his accent that showed just how serious he was about this. "He's right, we called your name eight times. Nothin' till I tried the bond."

"Yeah, just thinking. Oh don't look so surprised, Runner, I do that once in a while." I said smacking my 'twin' on the head while walking off.

"I'm going to talk to Optimus, keep me posted bro!" I said as I walked away. _::You're worrying about something, Chase.::_

_::Of course. It's about all their deaths. It's driving me crazy. We became friends with them Sunrunner, how can I not think about how they die? ..and ..we... we shouldn't change anything... We already saved Jazz who knows how much it will change the future.::_

_::Just don't do anything stupid. You're always saying that Optimus is usually pretty wise when it comes to decisions. Why not ask his opinion before you spill the beans on knowing what will happen?::_ I sent my confirmation before tuning out of it and walking over to the blue and red mech. His height is imposing even as a twenty foot femme.

"Optimus, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" I asked in a polite voice. I may be rowdy and carefree but I do have manners. That and even I would never talk disrespectfully to Optimus Prime.

"Of course Moonchaser, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I looked over at the three bots and my brother. Man! Thinking of Sunrunner as a brother rather than a friend is going to take some time getting used to, but for some odd reason it is believable. The four mechs were watching us and weren't being stealthy about it.

"Think we could go for a drive?" I asked and I saw amusement flash lightly in Optimus's optics as he looked at the four mechs.

"Of course," With that, he transformed and I transformed down into my human form before climbing into the passenger side. The door shut and we drove out, through the hangar doors.

Once outside, we drove along the desert landscape away from the dam. The only light coming from said dam but that was diminishing drastically as we drove further away.

"Something on your mind young one?" Optimus asked, and that's when it hit me. The sadness, the hurt, the feeling of being completely useless when I already knew I could do something. A stray tear made itself known as it fell down my face, causing me to wipe it away though Optimus had already seen it.

"What's wrong Moonchaser?" His voice no longer came from the radio but the tall man that had formed in Optimus's driver seat. He had black hair that almost looked blue with the light coming from the dash. The holoform, as I knew it had to be, was wearing a red t-shirt underneath an open black leather jacket with blue flames on the bottom of it. He wore light blue jeans with a Autobot belt buckle on the dark leather. Around his neck was dog tags with the Autobot symbol once again but with them was the name Orian Peters and Optimus Prime.

Before I could comprehend what was happening Optimus had gathered me up in his arms and was giving me a hug while rubbing my back. Well that surprised me, but only for a second as the tears finally let go. Both him and Sunrunner were comforting me.

"Shh, youngling, you're alright."

* * *

**Sunrunners POV-**

_::CHASE!::_ I called to my new sister, watching as she jumped. Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide were watching her in concern and I knew why. She hadn't been responding to any of us calling her name, even over the bond until I had shouted at her.

"Wha- What?" She asked and she could feel my concern, sending me reassurance but I knew something was bugging her. Moonchaser was never silent. And it had all been like this since she had returned from apologizing to 'Bee.

"We were talking about how you and Sunrunner had a twins bond but you both have your own sparks." Ratchet said and she just raised an eyebrow. She was starting to act like herself again, though I could still see something on her mind.

"You looked pretty out of it, Chaser. You alright?" Jazz asked, and from what Chase had said, no accent proves serious.

"Yeah, just thinking." At that I raised an eye ridge, though even I knew she was rather smart. She thought faster than most, though that carefree attitude sure makes it seem like she doesn't.

"Oh don't look so surprised Runner, I do that once in a while." She said with a shake of her head though I don't even think she realized it. She promptly got up, smacked me on the head and walked off saying. "I'm going to talk to Optimus, keep me posted bro!"

:_:You're worrying about something Chase.::_ I said to her as she walked over.

_::Of course. It's about all their deaths, it's driving me crazy. We became friends with them Sunrunner, how can I not think about how they die? ...and ..we... we shouldn't change anything... We already saved Jazz who knows how much it will change the future.::_

_::Just don't do anything stupid. You're always saying that Optimus is usually pretty wise when it comes to decisions. Why not ask his opinion before you spill the beans on knowing what will happen?::_

She seemed to take my advice for once and asked Optimus if they could talk, but as she looked in our direction where we were watching her I felt her amusement as she clarified something to the last true Prime.

Soon both were transforming, Chase into her human form and Optimus into his alt. mode as they drove out of the hangar.

"Any idea where they're going?" Ironhide asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but I want to know their decision before I answer to that. What we know is dangerous, and it could put Earth in more danger than it already is."

"You're talking about how you knew what was going to happen." Ratchet commented and I yet again nodded.

"Why don't you just tell us, so we can protect more lives?" Ironhide asked gruffly getting all defensive. I truly didn't blame him. If I had someone who knew the future on my friends and family, I too would be asking those questions.

"That's the problem. Jazz is alive, trust me we're glad he is and we both admit to you being our friends, but when you think about it, the future we know for you guys could be altered because of us meddling. It's why Moony was out of it. We know what happens in two years, four years and seven, and we still don't know if the events will occur. Some are really war changing others not so much. Lives are lost and neither of us want to see that.

"She may not look it but Moonchaser is smarter than most give her credit for. She has two sides like a coin, one when things turn serious, and one when its too overbearing and she needs an outlet that doesn't cause harm. She's just like anyone else, and I'm thinking that dam she's had up to combat how serious things have turned is going to break sooner than later."

Ratchet and Ironhide took the answer grudgingly. Jazz took the answer like I had just told him the weather, though I didn't expect anything else from the cool mech.

"Any idea what happens next that you can tell us?" Jazz asked jokingly and I nodded. "That we're all going to be in trouble when Chas-"

My words were cut off as I felt all of Moonchaser's emotions build up then explode. A jumbled mess of saddness and hurt came over the bond and all I could do was send comfort and calming.

"Sunrunner?" Jazz asked and I sighed while muttering curses under my breathe. _**"What's wrong youngling?"**_

Ironhide had used Cybertronian when he had asked me. Something I only knew because I understood the computer buzzing sound that it sounded like. "Oh... sorry, Moonchaser's emotions just struck pretty hard. I think she's crying."

**_"You understand Cybertronian?"_** Ironhide looked astounded and I nodded dumbfounded. "I guess I do, Frenzy was chattering in Cybertronian when he attacked us in the armoury come to think of it."

"Wait, yah said the 'lil femme was crying? Is she alrigh'?" Jazz asked and his question knocked me back to the present.

"Yeah, I think she is. I said she was going to breakdown but I was hoping to be there but I think Optimus is already taking care of her."

"Sounds like him." Jazz said, and with that I went back to the conversation while sending comfort to my new sister. That's going to be hard to explain when we get home. _Best friends turned into twin siblings... And Tyson teased us about being in love, now that seems just wrong._

* * *

**Moonchaser's POV-**

My crying slowed down as Optimus held me close, rubbing my back and I couldn't help but remember my dad and mum doing the same thing for me so many times.

Pulling away I sniffled slightly as I used my jacket to dry my tears. Giving a weak half smile I apologized to the mech who I now was starting to see as a father figure.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I wish you didn't have to see me like that." I said trying to rub my face raw. Optimus's holoform just gave a small smile in return, ruffling my hair like Runner had done earlier.

"It's fine, youngling. After today I believe your allowed to leak a little." I laughed before correcting him with a smile. "We call it crying, but I guess you guys will learn about us complex beings soon enough."

My remark earned me another hair ruffling, something that messed up my blond hair fully.

"Not as complex as Cybertronians youngling." I took that as a challenge, momentarily forgetting why I had brought Optimus out here. "Oh really? Have you researched our world right? All the languages?"

The Prime nodded and I just shook my head with a small smile.

_::No matter where you are, Optimus always seems to cheer you up Moony.::_ Sunny said and I couldn't help but giggle a little at my new brother. Man that would take sometime to get used to...

"What's so funny?" Optimus asked and I could have sworn (And I'm not lying, cross my spark) that he was smirking a little.

"Oh something Sunny said. I think my brother is right about it though." I said as I thought about all the hell I'd put my poor brother through all these years and how'd he'd had my back every time it blew up in my face.

"Feeling better then I take it?" He asked and I nodded with a small smile. I still felt bad about crying all over the Optimus Prime. For once I was mortified with myself.

"I'm sorry, I dragged you out here so we could talk about something important and I cry like a five year old." I apologized again and all I got was a kind, reassuring smile.

"It's fine youngling. Today has been a long day for you." He said and we sat in peaceful silence till I heaved a sigh.

"The reason I brought you here was because technically Sunny and I know what's going to happen in a few years. Well we're supposed to, for all we know other characters could arrive and change it a lil. There are too many Autobots that get offlined. If we can help it we will me making sure none of those even come close to happening. You all have become our friends and considering we only have a few and many of them we don't even see… It's amazing really." I admitted. I couldn't even look him in the eye so instead I looked at the floor of his cab, ashamed that I could be making a repercussion in this world that we wouldn't be able to fix.

"Yes you mentioned that earlier… You mentioned mechs offlining… Who?" Optimus asked after a moment and I looked at him before looking back out at the floor.

"2009 brings trouble… You are offlined by a revived Megatron. He kills you so his master can't be killed. You had a message then you were killed. Everyones spark broken and Ratchet wants to leave Earth but Ironhide knew you would never want that. A few days later the human and Cybertronian alliance is flying out to Egypt and you're brought back during battle." I said, not pausing till I got it all out.

I stole a peek at Optimus's holoform and I felt ashamed. He looked aghast at the news.

"Megatron comes back?" He asks and I couldn't help but think about that hero complex I heard about. Course he's more worried about Megatron rather than his own life.

"Yeah. Allspark shard you pulled out of his chassis brings him back. Another is in Sam's possession and he doesn't even know it right now. "

"His jacket, you told him not to throw out the jacket because a memento for the future is a precious thing. It's in his jacket isn't it?" He asked and I couldn't help but notice the amused look he sent me. I shrugged.

"Yes it is. Technically if we want to make sure everything stays on track then we have to make sure that he has that smaller shard so he can see those blasted symbols as well as wake up Jetfire. Without Jetfire, Sam would never have fully found the Matix of Leadership." I said and I watched the astonishment in Optimus's optics.

"The Matix?" Optimus asked and I nodded. He took a few minutes to take that in but once he was done I answered his remaining questions on the second TF movie.

"You mentioned many more offlinings other than my own… Egypt isn't the only one is it?" I shook my head and looked at the Prime who had always been my hero growing up.

_::Now we know what Coulson felt like when he got to meet Captain America in the flesh.::_ I commented and I got a feeling of amusement from Sunny… man that name would stick more than Runner.

"No, Ironhide is supposed to be offlined in 2011, a betrayal among the Autobots unleashes an entire army upon a human city. Ironhide is offlined by said traitor. Wheeljack is killed by Barricade or Soundwave can't exactly remember. I'm not sure who else. Humans lost many lives in that one…" I trailed off and shuddered at the thought of seeing that for real. Tyson was the soldier, I was the one that just shot at things for fun.

"Who?" Optimus asks and I had to keep from gulping. His tone just took on the one of a very POed Optimus from Dark of the Moon and from Age of Extinction.

"Sentinal." I said and actually cringed. "Sentinals offlined and the Ark is lost." He growled.

"Moon, it landed on our moon. Landed there and humans send a spacecraft to investigate… Sentinal offlines Ironhide while Ironhide's back is turned and causes the near extinction of all Cybertronian in the form of humans wanting justice for the lives lost in Chicago. 2014 is more about the human side and how the Autobot's should look at the junk and see the real diamonds in the rough. Humans cause so much trouble for you all… None of soldiers, Sam, his family, or Mikaela are in that one." I said and I cringed when he growled though Optimus noticed this time and took a second to compose himself.

"Humans… What do they do?" He asked and I couldn't help the feral sound that left my chest. "Offlined Ratchet. I have little faith in these people." I muttered.

"Humanity is still young. They will learn." Optimus said and I nodded.

"Permission to speak freely?" I asked and Optimus nodded. "You don't need it from me, youngling."

"Still respectful." I said and he seemed to shake his head but motioned for me to continue.

"Perhaps humanity is still young, but they still make the same racist and stupid mistakes that happen every couple hundred years. I don't really hold any hope for any government. Canada's though still trumps the American's in my opinion. Slagging American's are always looking for a reason to fight. The odd few I have met are alright the others can watch my aft walking away cause I don't stay where no one can think for themselves." I said seriously and I actually, truly, got Optimus Prime to laugh! Me!

"You are brave youngling." Optimus commented and I cracked a smile at the praise. With a grin I admitted. "Not all the time. If you don't tell anyone, I'll admit that I was a lil terrified earlier."

I was patting myself on the back now as I got Optimus to laugh and I couldn't help but feel like I was sitting at home with dad. Guess Optimus just had that feeling about him.

"Do you believe the war will end?" Optimus finally asked and I wasn't sure how to answer him. "I really don't know Optimus. In other realities of the multiverse, all the different worlds around the series, the Autobots win. Others, the war just continues. I can't say I'll know everything that will happen here, but I do know, the day the Autobots stop fighting for Earth and her stupid (I'll admit I'm one of them) idiotic and hard headed race."

Optimus gave me this curious look and all I could do was tell him I'd explain later.

"What are we going to do? I speak for myself in this, but I'm sure Sunrunner would agree too, that I will stand beside you Optimus. You have my support and help as long as you wish it." I said as I bowed my head to his holoform in a sign of respect.

"I am honored Moonchaser. Welcome to the Autobots." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

_::Best day of your life?::_ Sunny asked and I shoved back at him.

_::Yeah, It might just be.::_ I retorted.

* * *

**Later - Sunrunner's POV-**

Moonchaser and Optimus returned to the Dam and I couldn't help but feel relieved at seeing her. I could feel that the issue that had been plaguing her thought's earlier was finally calmed down thanks to the help of the tall Prime.

_::How'd it go? You get it figured out?:: _I asked and I saw Moony's blue eyes land on me while she smirked.

_::Yep, I told Optimus a lil of what is to come, I'll show you what his reaction was when I told him he was to die….. He has a hero complex that's for sure.::_ She said as she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but snicker at her comment.

"Somethin' funny?" Ironhide asked and I rolled my optics at the black mech. He knew full well what was funny.

"Course there is, I'm involved." Moony said as she appeared still in her human form. I gently picked her up and placed her on my shoulder where she promptly smacked the side of my helm before cursing in French at the pain. I won't admit it but that actually hurt and I know there is a slight dent in the metal. Seems the extra strength we had earlier was still in our human forms.

"Metal always wins over flesh sis." I said, testing the word while I got glared at. I sent a shrug over the bond and promptly got smacked there.

_::Smart aft.::_ She said and I just shook my head at her antics. _::You know you love me Moony.::_

My teasing earned me another smack to a helm.

"Yeh alrigh' Moony?" Jazz asked and she nodded. "Yeah, it's figured out. Hopefully everything stays as it should. Or at least in line enough while we make sure you lot stay online. If too much changes I'm not sure what we are going to do 'Cause I'm not willing to lose my new friends."

I don't think anyone but Jazz noticed it but there was a look in Moonchaser's eyes that said there had been more to the conversation.

_::I'll tell you later. Prime wants us to help plan to keep everyone alive.::_ She said and I sent a confirmation as we once again started into what would be our tenth conversation.

* * *

**Next Day - Moonchasher's POV -**

"Hold still fragger!" Ratchet cursed and I opened my optics blurrily to find my twin missing from my side where we had fallen asleep. We had prefered to sleep in our human forms as we were unused to the idea of sleeping in our Cybertronian ones.

Slowly I sat up to blink at the sight before me.

_::MOONCHASER SAVE ME!::_ Sunny shouted over the bond as he was trapped on the makeshift medical berth. In his Cybertronian form, Sunny was strapped down with lots of chain and I don't even know where the 'bots found was pretty entertaining actually… My own twin got kidnapped by Hatchet.

"Let me do the scan and you'll be free! For Primus's sakes!" Ratchet cursed as he smacked Sunny up the side of the helm.

The mild headache came to my side of the bond and I instantly thought of it as a hang over… Man Tyson would laugh at me.

"MOONY!" Sunny shouted and I just shook my head at him. "Yer on yer own mon frere."

I got glared at through his visor and I ignored it to look at the snickering Ironhide. Jazz was beside him laughing all out.

"Mornin' guys!" I said cheerfully as I got up and dusted my clothes off. Stupid desert dust. Got all over my clothing. I walked over to the two mechs and looked up at them with a smile.

"Mornin' Moony, how was yer recharge?" Ironhide asked as I grinned. "Pretty good, Sunrunner and I seemed to share a dream which was weird. I swear he wanted to beat me more than he usually does in real life."

Jazz grinned at that before offering me a servo up to his shoulder. I took it hesitantly, I wasn't sure about this for sure. Only Sunrunner had done this with me…

"Ahm not gonna bite ya Moony." Jazz chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him before climbing on to his clawed servo. I was dropped onto Jazz's shoulder and I hung on to his armor like a monkey.

"So what are the plans for today?" My question was met with a shrug and I looked around for Bee and Optimus. Bee's legs had been repaired easily yesterday after the battle but Ratchet didn't want him to go too far in case something went wrong. Unfortunately it was just us in the hanger. No Will, Fig or Rob to bug.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked.

"The Captain and Sergeant are talking with Mr. Keller to find out what your President wishes to do with us. Optimus has offered our aid in any remaining Decepticon's on the planet. A strike team that consists of Autobot's and humans." Ironhide said while looking at me suspiciously. I just kept a straight face. This wasn't a secret that needed to be kept but I wasn't letting hints go.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Jazz asked with a grin and I shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't. "

"Yer a pain in the aft younglin'." Ironhide teased and I giggled. "So my twin says I don't notice anymore. I have learned that pleasing everyone is impossible…"

I trailed off before crossing my arms over my chest and smirking. "...But pissing everyone off easy and fun as hell!"

Jazz and Ironhide burst out laughing and I couldn't help but grin happily.

Our conversation continued after that till Ratchet and Sunny rejoined us. I, knowing better to anger Ratchet after Sunrunner's little fun, went willingly and was glaring at the mech the whole time.

"All still seems perfectly in order. I didn't noticed this scar before though." Ratchet said as he went over the data he got from my scan. I looked at Sunny and he nodded.

"Where is it?" I asked and he showed a hologram. I was actually not happy to see a scar from my human body that appeared on my protoform. It was a large scar with four claw marks from the back of my shoulder near my neck then halfway down my elbow. Results of a cougar attack that nearly would have killed me if it wasn't for my brothers Military dog named Junkyard. Pit spawned thing always smelled like one thus it's name.

"How'd ya get that!?" Ironhide asked and I winced. "Cougar."

Before they could ask further on the scar Will and Rob walked into the hanger with Keller, Maggie, Glen, the Witwicky's and Mikaela.

"Hey guys!" I said as I changed the subject to the ones that walked in. Ha! They can be the targets.

Optimus and Bumblebee soon followed them in.

"I see you're up. How was your recharge younglings?" Optimus asked us as their group joined ours.

**"Good, thanks for asking Optimus!"** Sunrunner and I said at the same time before we looked each other in the eye.

**"We are going to scare the hell out of them aren't we?"** We asked together before snickering. Jazz promptly dropped my aft in Sunny's servo's and I could only blink at how fast it had happened.

"What just happened?" I asked in confusion before I was blinking up at my brother.

_::You're as clueless as ever.::_ Sunny said and I growled before turning my attention back to the bots and humans that started talking without us.

"The President will be presenting the UN with the idea of a combined alliance between the Autobots' and humans from different countries." Keller told them and I grinned up at my twin.

_::NEST is born. I believe we shall accompany them. Think we should warn them about Galloway?::_ I asked as I listened to the conversation.

"What are we going to call it?" Will asked and I grinned. "Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty, NEST for short."

I was getting eyed again.

"You're going to be doing that often aren't you?" Rob asked and I just whistled innocently.

"We're only going to be telling stuff that's minor. Anything larger could result in the possible collapsing of your dimension. That's the theory we've heard about anyways." Sunrunner said serious and I turned serious as well. "Yeah, we're not Doctor Who, we don't have the blue telephone box to travel dimensions or reverse time to fix our mistakes."

"Who's Doctor Who?" Ratchet asked and all the humans that knew of the show laughed at the perplexed looks on the Autobot's faces.

_::Wow, you really confused poor Ratchet now.::_ Sunny said and I smacked him over the bond once again but this time I got smacked back. I turned and glared at my brother who was glaring right back at me.

**"Will you stop hitting me!"** We both said as we glared. Everyone in the hangar that had witnessed this before started to laugh while the others just looked at us with the same look of us being crazy. I swear it's keep happening while we are here.

_::I might just get used to this.::_ Sunny said and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

_::You just admitted that? Wow, they made an impression on you Sunny.::_ I joked. I was surprised when I didn't get smacked but rather earned myself a laugh from my twin.

"Perhaps they have," Was all he said aloud and got stared at.

"Twins…" Ratchet muttered and Ironhide and Jazz laughed, Bee was snickering before he was smacked with one of Ratchet's . Optimus had this look in his eye that I can't really describe other than a look of fondness as as he looked at all of us.

I noticed something move to the side and I quickly turned to find a very nervous man in a lab coat by the hangar doors holding to two very, very familiar backpacks. I could see the guy shaking from here. The guy actually gulped when I looked him directly in the eye, I can't really say much about it though due to the fact I was glaring at him.

_::That asshole has our backpacks!::_ I snarled and Sunny turned his head abruptly. Placing me on the ground, Sunny transformed down to his human form before we started stalking towards our unfortunate target.

"I-I h-have a p-pair of b-backpacks f-found in o-one of the labs. D-director Banacheck t-told me to bring it here." He stuttered out while eyeing us.

"Hand over our backpacks dude before you get hurt." We said together before we snatched the bags from the guys hands before bolting back to the five Autobot's and humans. We happily took a seat beside Will and Rob before digging through our reclaimed possessions. I was happy to see that none of my stuff had been taken out.

"Yes my ID's in here!" Sunny cheered as he pulled out his wallet and his phone. I grinned before pulling out my own wallet, along with my iPhone, iPod, laptop and my missing snacks.

"YES MY SNACKS!" I cheered before was digging into the large plastic bag full of candy, chips and crackers.

"You gonna share those?" Sunny asked as I just looked up at him like a deer in the head lights. I shook my head before going back to snacking. Before I could comprehend what had happened, Sunrunner had tackled me to the side and was trying to get the bag.

"No! My treats!" I shouted as I threw him off before jumping to my feet and trying to bolt. Key word; try.

"Give me the snacks!" Sunny said as he grabbed my legs and I fell forward. Landed with a splat on the concrete floor on my face. I must say the image I got later reminded me of one of the anime splats I had seen so many times. I was just surprised it didn't hurt.

"FRAG OFF MECH! THEIR MINE!" I shouted as I rolled over and threw Sunny off. This didn't seem to do much for me as he was quickly trying to pin me once again. I quickly kicked my legs up and threw him over my head and onto his back. I was pulled over with him and landed on top of him while pinning him to the floor. Well you can't really call it pinned when I was sitting on his chest like a child.

"Get off me!" He shouted and I just giggled. Wrestling had always been a fun sport then my brother taught me how to do it better. Now I knew how to pin a guy bigger than me easily.

"Nah, ahm good sittin' right here." I said with a slight twinge to my accent. "Now where are my snacks?"

Laughter soon over rode the the slight fear that had been in the hanger while Sunny and I had been rolling around.

"Life's never gonna to be dull with you two around." Ironhide said and Sunny and I just shrugged. Me still sitting on him while I happily sucked on a lollipop.

* * *

**Dreamer: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update!**

**Sunny: She's got no excuse other than writers block. _*Sits on couch with large bag of popcorn*_**

**Dreamer: HEY! OFF THE LEATHER COUCH WITH THAT! _*Shouts in horror*_**

**Sunny: _*Runs out of room with bag of popcorn with Dreamer hot on his heels with a wrench* _**

**Moony: _*Sigh* _Anyways ignore our Authoress and my brother. Today we'd like to thank**

**Freerunner4427**

**Shadowgirl987**

**Memo**

**Freddie4153**

**and angel897**

**for reviewing. Dreamer says thank you and she says I'm to give you a cookie. *Holds out a box of cookies* I'd make em' but my cooking is beyond poisonous and ranks up there with nuclear waste.**

**Dreamer: _*Walks in while dusting off hands* _Thanks Moony! **

**Sunny: _*Walks in while holding head* _Ow...**

**Dreamer: Anyways, thanks for reading this. We hope you review, we love to be able to read what you guys think. If you want to see the twins in another few stories, check out Pittance of Time and Formers TV. Er, I think that's it... _*Looks at the twins who shake head* _**

**Sunny: You forgot your end of the chapter questions.**

**Dreamer: _*Nods in remembrance* _Oh yeah, thanks Sunny!**

**Sunny: **

**Moony and Dreamer: Your questions this time for what you want to see next are...**

**1\. Should the twins show the humans and Autobot's what happened in the first movie and that movie only for now?**

**2\. How should Optimus and the twins approach the idea of Optimus's death with the other Autobots? Should they tell Jazz and then not tell the others while the twins play stupid? Or should they tell them but not the humans in order to keep the time line going?**

**Sunny and Moony: Hope you leave your suggestions!**

**Dreamer: Till next time mon ami!**

**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Key-**

_**"Primus speaking in dream or someone speaking in Cybertronian."**_

_"Twins speaking in dream."_

_::Twin bond.::_

"Normal"

**"More than one person talking."**

**::Comm. Link.:: **

Sorry for the confusion in past chapters! I have to go back and fix them all!

* * *

_"Where are we?""_

_"Fraggit if I know..."_

_**"Hello Twins, it's a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you." **_

_"SLAG!__"_

_"FUCK!"_

**_"Oops, my bad. I thought you'd already noticed me."_**

_"...Primus..."_

_"Shit..."_

_"You mean slag."_

_"Slag..."_

**_"I will have to make this quick, I still have much work to do. The first thing is, well done, you saved Jazz."_**

_"You know we would have done that regardless." _

_**"I do, but the way you did it was very interesting. I must say, even Alicia was impressed by the fireworks, she does apologize for the quick Transformation process."**_

_"Whom?"_

_"Alicia? Why does that sound familiar?"_

**_"I'd have thought you would have connected the dots by now Morganna Marie Lennox. Your cousin figured out her handler faster than you are."_**

_"Cousin? Handler? Who are you talking about?!"_

_"Ray, your voice! Your Grandpa Godric's old friend! Ray Primo!"_

_"Ray!? The same Ray who came to your place just last week with the General? Jesus..."_

**_"I'm glad you figured it out Morgan. I am indeed Ray Primo, you remember my brother Ron and his daughters don't you?"_**

_"Unicron was eating dinner and chatting with my mama!?"_

_"Who were the twins then? They were never mentioned in the shows. I can figure out your sons and daughter but the twins..."_

**_"Stella and Ela were kept out of the Universes because they have been too young. That changed a few months ago... It's also why myself and my sister were late to come talk to you. The twins and Megatronus accidentally created a black hole in another universe... I still don't know how they managed it."_**

_"Woah... And I thought Madison, Morgan and Jazzie could get into trouble when I wasn't around..."_

**_"Please, the trouble I watched you four and my daughters cause was nothing compared to what those two spawns of my brother can do when they aren't hiding their identities. Their poor guardians... Glad they weren't my sons..."_**

_"Considering how well we knew them, who are their poor guardians?"_

**_"Predaking, and Soundwave."_**

_"Poor slaggers... I doubt even they can keep them from causing trouble."_

**_"You know my sons Gamma and Nex?"_**

_"I remember us pranking them."_

_"...Sparkles..."_

**_"They were our first pick but then Unicron and I changed our minds. The Primeverse we put them in had enough god interference with us just coming around to see my nieces."_**

_"Well now you remind me..."_

_"Will our meddling cause a big part in changing the future?"_

**_"No, for the most part it will stay on track, to change it badly enough is to do something drastic, I'd suggest keeping most of it in line, thuogh I'd personally love it if you got rid of Sentinel. Unicon and I wish to have words with him."_**

_"Goody! That means we can tell 'em!"_

**_"You're going to tell them?"_**

_"More like warn and plan."_

_"We will keep the line intact... Mostly."_

_"Probably."_

_**"Good. Slag, Alicia says that Solus is beating the tar out of Megatronus again..."**_

_"Allspark?"_

_**"Allspark."**_

**"So that's who was in our helm the other day!"**

**_"Slag my time here is running out... Alicia left you a gift before the cube was destroyed, I believe it is perfect for a pair of twins such as yourselves. Also, I give warning, a familiar face will be appearing soon. Sometime in the next few months if she can keep Killian out of trouble."_**

_"Wait one second!"_

_"Primus!"_

**"WHO'S COMING?!"**

_**"Good luck twins, I trust your judgement on everything that follows from here. Good luck."**_

**"PRIMUS!"**

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Fraggit he's gone!"_

_"This is going to be a weird month... I can feel it..."_

_"That was a weird conversation in general _mon frere._"_

_"Good point _ma souer._"_

* * *

**Moonchaser's POV-**

**Hoover Dam - One Week After Mission City**

_::Where's my laptop?:: _I asked as I looked around the room Sunny and I had been given as our quarters at the Dam. Everyone but the other soldiers we still hadn't been introduced to were still here, even Mojo, who Judy and I went hunting to find, so they had their own quarters.

The US Government was still making arrangements with all that had happened, keeping all of us here while they got contracts rebuilding the Hoover Dam as our base until a more suitable one was to be built.

Mission City had been silenced with money and prison for life if word ever got out about the battle that took place there. Since then, Sunny and I had been taking the chance to talk with the Bots and humans. We soon found ourselves making a close friendship with Sam and Mikaela, also learning that Will didn't live that far from here either. Nor did Rob.

By finding this out, it meant as soon as the contractors were contacted and the rebuilding started. We'd be going to designated houses to stay undercover. Apparently this also meant Sunny and I had to change our vehicle modes. We were way too far head to be possible and it hadn't taken long to find our replacements.

It was decided that Ironhide, Sunny and I would go with Will, Jazz was going to be accompanying Bumblebee to watch over the Witwicky's and Mikaela while Ratchet and Optimus were going to Rob's for a while. Fig was going to be crashing there for a while as he wasn't going to be including his family in all this mess just yet and Maggie and Glen agreed.

Said two analyst were going to be join us all as part of NEST team of analyst and computer experts. All in all life for all of us had gone haywire.

Though there were a few upsides, like the ability to surf the web at will and download whatever we want. In the last week I'd already learned how to speak Spanish and I found myself keeping up with Fig pretty well, I only got hung up once and a while on words now. My goal, learn all languages, even Cybertronian which I currently couldn't talk but I could understand.

_::I think you lent it to Maggie.:: _Freezing in my search for my precious laptop to look at Sunrunner who was lounging on his bed. Like my own hair, Sunrunner's had changed to match the colour of our helms not long after our transformation into Cybertronians. My white hair having taken an extra day to change completely because of my longer birds nest people call hair.

Since our conversation with Primus last night, I'd had a forebonding feeling about something. Something to do with my laptop and then I remembered what not long ago, thus starting my search for the green, gold and black painted Windows that I had apparently given to the analyst...

_::Slag! The movies were on that!::_ I panicked, grabbing my jacket before bolting out of our quarters and towards the main hangar. I was more worried at the moment at the thought of someone else other than our respected little group finding all four of the live action movies.

"Moonchaser! Wait up!" Sunny called and I heard hm moving to follow me as the door closed on my heels.

I barely slowed, only to skid around corners as Sunny caught up to me in record time for once.

As we entered the Main Hangar, I sighed in relief at the sight of all of the Autobot holoforms (ones looking like freaking movie stars!) and our human friends were all standing around. My laptop sat in the middle of the circle, Maggie in front of it.

_::At least it's them and not someone else like Simmons.:: _Sunrunner said, matching my relief. I guess he figured out why I had panicked somewhere along the trip here.

**:Twins... Are these...: **Ratchet asked over the Comm. and I sighed again.

"Yes they are Ratchet, I forgot I had them on there up until a few minutes ago." There were yelps of surprise as I walked up behind them all, my electric blue eyes emotionless. "Those are the movies spanning seven years. Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon, and Age of Extinction all haven't happened yet, though I'm going to try my damned hardest to see to it the later two do not happen."

"And the first one was of the battle a week ago?" Mikaela asked looking at said movie.

"No, not all of it." Sunny said, appearing at my side as he looked at the screen with narrowed eyes.

"Would you show us?" Optimus asked and my eyes swung around to meet his.

_::Should we?:: _I asked Sunny.

_::What could it hurt? Its not like the events haven't already happened. We could just show them the first one for now... Decide later if we want to show them the rest of the movies.::_

I nodded before putting my attention back on Optimus, our second long conversation ending as soon as it had started.

"We'll show you the first one for now, but I'm warning a head of time. There was a lot of slag in that movie that we ended up messing with..." I scowled at he floor.

"Ahm righ' 'ere Moony. Ah think we can handle a movie. It didn't all happen in real life." Jazz said placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded before I picked up the laptop.

"We're not all going to fit around such a small screen..." I said before the laptop was taken and hooked up so it was played out as a projection from Jazz's head lights. Will, Rob and Fig, took care of locking the door, not like anyone else would be coming in, the other soldiers had already been sent home after all.

The security camera's were jammed and soon started the movie.

Sunrunner and I smiled the whole time as we quoted the whole beginning speech made by Optimus. There were shaking of heads and even a fond smile from Optimus! I felt very proud.

Will and Rob shared disgusted looks with Maggie, Glen, Mikeala, Sam, and Ron at the mention of the barbecued gators and cockroach. Judy looked like she wanted to question Fig on it but refrained.

Will turned a lovely shade of red when it came to his message to his wife even though there were knowing smiles from Ron and Rob. Fig was laughing at the poor man, not having a wife or kids of his own to relate with. Sam and Mikaela I couldn't read while Judy was flashing teeth as she grinned. Ironhide seemed interested in little Annabelle and I couldn't help but note that for later.

Blackout's prescense caused growling of engines and murderous muttering from Ironhide.

Once we'd hit Sam in class, there was laughter, and frowns at Trents behavior while there were even a few amused looks passed around.

"You didn't have the girl?" Fig joked at poor Sam who turned red beside Mikaela. Ironhide was scowling again at the sight of the little Chihuahua when I broke into giggles Sunny explained for me.

"Just wait and see."

There were sympathetic winces shared as Sam relived his football tryouts on screen.

"Damn kid!" Rob said looking at Sam who looked peeved at Sunny and I, who were snickering off to the side. There were looks sent back and forth between the couple as the movie progressed, Bee even playing the songs that he'd played at the look out. Mikaela too was growling at the screen as it did it's thing.

"I swear to god, who filmed this!?"

"Michael Bay, he screwed up the whole Transformers series by doing this to the movies."

"Can I kill him?" She asked.

"Build a portal to get us home, and _I'll _drive you there _mon ami_. I've been wanting to do something like that too him for a long time. Good thing movie numero five isn't being directed by him." I said and she nodded before a contemplative look crossed her face. If she was anything like my other cousins, she might just be able to make it possible.

Sam shoved Fig away when the soldier started to make cooing noises at him for his save with Mikaela. I was frowning a bit in the back ground.

**:What's the matter?: **Ironhide asked and I told them.

**:Fig didn't make it out of Qatar, you watch the rest of the movie and he dies soon, killed by Scorponok, something doesn't add up. We weren't there to meddle, we appeared when you were all going to get the glasses.: **I told them and there was frowns. **:Either it's good luck, or something else happened while they were there.:**

The movie continued, curses coming from Rob and Will as Frenzy was on Air Force One, downloading all the data he needed while also killing the agents assigned to protect the president.

"That's the guy breaking into our mainframe?!" Maggie growled and I nodded. "How did no one see him sneak off the plane?! What idiots are guarding the President?!"

"Wait for it." I repeated.

When Bee drove off he and Sam received scoldings from Judy, and I couldn't help but share a simalr thought with Sunny about how she reminded of us of one of my older cousins. Mikaela also smacked Sam up the head for recording Bee. There were smirks sent about after the confession over the phone.

When it came to the attack, Fig said something had pushed him out of the way. It looked like a big black cat but it had disappeared before he could get a better glimpse of it, at first we thought it was Ravage, but Fig quickly shot that down saying that the creature had fur, he'd felt it when it pushed him, his hand grazing the creatures side and across a very big scar on it's right shoulder blade.

_::Could this be the familiar face Primus was talking about?:: _Sunny questioned and I nodded over the bond as we watched the rest of the movie. Someone had found popcorn, I'm not going to even try to figure that one out, I'd probably glitch later, and we were all seated by the Autobots as we watched. Maggie turned red at her making off with the signal and Glen was whistling like Sam soon after.

_::Fig was saved by an animal. How the frag does that happen?:: _My face scrunched up. _::What if their able to turn into an animal? A large black cat in the Middle East sounds strange, a cat that pushed Fig out of the way and saved him instead of eating him is even stranger.::_

_::That makes them a meddler then that changes forms.::_

_::_Oui_, it does.::_

_::Great... Now how do we find them?::_

_::I have no idea _mon frère._" _

We returned to the movie just as everyone burst into laughter at Sam calling Miles about 'Satan's Camaro' stalking.

"'Satan's Camaro'? Man kid!" Rob said with a laugh and doubled over with Maggie and Glen as Sam was chased around on his mother's bike.

"Satan's Cop Car." I giggled as Barricade appeared and started the infamous chase that had all of congratulating Bee on his driving while Mikaela and Sam were actually laughing at themselves on the screen as they were screaming their heads off.

Maggie, Judy and Mikaela soon started cheering when Mikaela cut off Frenzy's head, even Ironhide commented.

"Well done femme," was his simple comment though there was a look in his eye of acknowledgement. There were looks sent our way went it came to the fact we knew that Frenzy had been Mikaela's phone and I'd looked at them and said bluntly.

"If we _had_ remembered that small detail, then we wouldn't have changed it. We have to keep the timeline mostly intact."

Poor Mikaela was apolgizing to Bumblebee again for insulting his look and he simply said. "No worries, it fit for the used car lot but even I hated that form. Sunstreaker would have been glitching at the stated of my paint."

The landing of Optimus and the others was a spectacle and I soon found Ironhide growling at the fact that all of us were laughing at him being called the tooth fairy. Even Ratchet was laughing at his old friend. It was hilarious really considering Ratchet's holoform looked like Liam Neeson and Ironhides was a dead ringer for Bruce Willis. We'd probably have to get them to change them later but for now they were very good representations. I mean, I really did like Elijah Wood's part in Flipper, and seeing him with golden blonde hair as Bumblebee was actually kinda cute.

Even Optimus and Jazz as Dennis Quaid and Will Smith were just as perfect choices.

Everyone's attention was on the screen when it came to Optimus's meeting with Sam, Judy even commented that her son should have recognized the famous quote by Clint Eastwood when Ironhide made it. I laughed at his answer that he wasn't really thinking of movies when there was a cannon pointed at his face. More laughter ensued at the young couples embarrassing introduction with Ratchet, one of which Ratchet still seemed confused on.

**:I still don't see what was wrong with my observation.: **Ratchet commented and I giggled.

**:Let's just say that sex is a... I don't know how you'd say it. Some people talk about it openly, others not so much.: **Sunny said with a roll of his optics.

**:You remember that one guy back home? The one thought I was a senior and wanted to screw me because I was one of the _pretty _girls?: **I asked and Sunny scowled.

**:What happened?: **Ironhide demanded, turning his attention away from the familiar scene. The only Autobot watching was Bee who's holoform was ignoring us as he sat beside Mikaela and Sam.

**:I beat the living slag out of the guy. A tooth knocked out, a broken nose and a decent black eye. No one says such comments to my twin.: **Sunny growled. There was a look shared between Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide. I don't know what it was about as they seemed to take it to a private channel.

**:Twins, how old are you again?: **Ratchet asked, looking at me and Ben.

**:We're seventeen Ratchet, why?: **I asked with a slight frown as leaned over Maggie's shoulder and nicked some popcorn for Sunny and myself. I was glad we could eat human food, I'd be sad if I could no longer taste my favourite foods.

**:Just curious.: **He said simply and I eyed him.

_::Their up to something.::_

_::No slag. Hey _ma souer,_ look!:: _Sunny turned my attention away from the older Bot's and back to the movie which was when they arrived at Sam's house. I burst out laughing as I looked at the whole group, unable to keep control of my cackling at the fact I already knew the disaster that awaited in the back yard.

Ron and Judy were looking slightly murderous at the Autobot's who looked like they finally understood the warning that Sam was currently giving on screen. Rob and Will winced at Ironhide getting peed on by Mojo, Fig was laughing, and Judy was apologizing then smacking the holoform for even considering stepping on her dog, no matter how small he Optimus was burying his face in his hands as the scene around the house continued, I think I heard him mumbling something about "We are trained warriors..." but I didn't catch the rest of it.

Snickers were sent around when Ratchet struck the power line, they didn't last long as he pulled a wrench from his back pocket. Scary ass wrenches, not like I'll be obeying them much. Maddie, my youngest cousin and one of my closest, enjoyed watching when Jazzie (another cousin but it was our nickname for her, her real name was Jessie but we preferred (Sunny and I) to call her Jazzie) would smack me up side the head with a glove or something before we'd all disappear after a prank. We used to joke that she was our spy, quick on her feet, able to break into anything and quick with her hands, she was easily the best prankster among the four of us. It wouldn't last for long though...

As my thoughts drifted to my lost cousin, both Uncle Allan and Jazzie's murders dropped my mood a bit. Sunny seemed to know where my thought's had drifted, his hand wrapping around mine as I leaned into him a bit in comfort.

_::We won't loose them Morgan, I promise you. We won't lose them.:: _He told me and I nodded slightly. The other's also seemed to see my pained expression, Will, Fig, Rob, Ron and Judy looked worried, much like the Autobots who had taken to sitting beside us.

More laughter came though as Sam's poor attempts at getting his mother to shut up and Judy again said, and I quote, "I had quite a bit to drink, honestly!"

I enjoyed the laughter, even with my mood having fallen a bit, but I knew it wouldn't last, and you could see it on everyone's face as the battle drew closer.

"Daht's where ya appeared," Jazz commented, his Will Smith holoform sitting down beside Sunny and I as Bee was captured under the bridge. My somber expression changed to a full blown scowl, my hands clenched hard as I watched. My teeth ground as they all arrived at the Dam, grinning a bit evilly when Frenzy fell down the Dam.

"I still preferred Simmons in the second movie. He was less of an ass." I muttered and soon after there were snarling of engines as Simmons killed the sparkling. It hadn't been just a drone, it was a full fledged sparking.

**:They killed a sparkling!: **Was Ironhide's murderous roar and I winced a little in my head.

"Easy guys, it didn't happen!" Will shouted over the engines and I'd stood up.

**:ENOUGH! WE WENT AFTER BEE BEFORE THAT! THERE WAS NO SPARKLING TO MURDER!: **My shout over the Comm. silenced the five, especially when their holoforms eyes went to me. I had stood up, my hands clenched at my side as I stood there, and though my fury was there, written on my face, it was also flushed with pain. Pain I had no idea where it came from.

"We... we stopped it..." My voice had come out as a whisper as I stood there, the two emotions running over the bond as Sunny was up and pulling me into a hug.

"Shush, it's alright Morganna. There were no more needless deaths..." He said rubbing my back as I tried to suppress the sobs. that wasn't helping much as I was shaking so violently that I barely noticed another pairs of arms wrapping around me.

_**"It's okay youngling," **_I heard Ironhide say and for once, I felt my age, for so long I had to act mature, or act stupid just so no one saw the pain, saw how hurt things could make me. There were few people who'd ever seen me like this.

"I can't loose anyone again..." I whispered through the tears, clinging for dear life on the comfort Sunny was sending me.

**_"Yer not gonna loose us Moonchaser." _**Jazz said, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. Soon Optimus, Ratchet and the others were joining in. The movie paused as they had to take care of me.

"We're right here Morganna," Sunny said, using my full name instead of the shortened one people normally used. It had been a long time since anyone had used it. "You're not going to loose any of us."

"What about mama? Dad? Pits, what about Tyson, Sierra, and Maddie?" I sniffed and I heard a few small gasp. IT was reality now. Aside from all of them, the only family I had left was my twin.

_::We'll see them again. If Primus is friends with your grandfather, then I don't doubt we' won't be able to see them again.:: _I nodded at my twin a small, strangled giggle made as it partially cleared the tears.

"Grampa Godric would kick his ass..." I whispered, a small smirk coming to my face as I thought of the old General. I looked up, the tears in my eyes as I looked at the five Autobot's Will, Rob, Ron Judy and the others who were all standing there.

"Sorry about that... It's..."

"It's hard to lose so much," Optimus finished and I nodded.

"We're here if ya need us younglin'," Ironhide said, ruffling my hair before looking at Sunrunner. "Fer both of ya."

Sunny bowed his head, his own tears hidden but I could feel them over the bond.

"Nothing's going to happen to any of us. I'm sure we'll have you two guardian angels looking after us." Rob said and I giggled.

"More like Cyber-Angels."

"We trust you two, you've proven yourselves over and over already in battle Moonchaser." Optimus said, a small smile on his face.

_::We may not see our family from home, but I think in the last week we've been adopted by them.:: _Sunrunner commented with a smile.

_::Let's make sure then they know, they're part of it for us as well _mon frère_.:: _I said before I stepped away from Sunrunner enough so we could give our promise.

"What are you two doing?" Ratchet asked as we placed our hands over our sparks.

**"A promise."** We said together before I began.

"I, Morganna Marie Lennox, designation Moonchaser, twin to Sunrunner, do solemnly swear my service and protection to every person and 'Bot in this room. Until the moment my spark is extinguished, I am at your disposal as a warrior. May my word bind my service." I said, preforming the bow that all Lennox children were taught and even the few outside the family like Sunny. There were many vows any of us could take, but the biggest two were the vows of marriage that were customary either during, before or after a wedding. They just had to happen no matter what. The second was a vow of service.

I don't know where they began but we'd always continued the tradition, even though it was old fashioned.

Before anyone could say a word, Sunrunner had started his vow, something stirring in our spark as the were made.

"I, Benjamin Reynolds, designation Sunrunnre, twin to Moonchaser, do solemly swear my service and protection to every person and 'Bot in this room. Until the moment my spark is extinguished, I am at your disposal as a warrior. May my word bind my service." He said, doing the same formal bow I had. My spark flared and I felt my eyes closing as my hand wrapped around Sunrunner's.

**"We are eternally at your service. May you call upon us whenever the need may arise." **We said together, our eyes slowly opening to look at the stunned faces around us.

"...What was that?!" Will asked, his eyes wide as he looked at our blue ones.

**"It is customary within our family to make such vows of honor to those we consider family. Our vows are our word. Promises can be easily made, these vows are binding." **We repeated what we'd once been told, I remember Jazzie, Ben, Madison and I sitting in the living room at my Grandpa's as he told us about the vows. Me and Ben had been eight at the time, Jazzie had been eleven and Madison had been six, our attention on the old General Godric Godwine Lennox as he spun us tales of our ancestors making such vows and either their disgrace at their vows being broken or their achievements, even in death.

Grandpa Godric used to say, that in their deaths, these warrior's would sometimes be bestowed honors by the gods, even being the guardians of their worlds.

Well I guess there was truth in those old stories... Wonder if Jazzie ever got given that choice. She may have been a quick fingered thief but she was just a great warrior in her own way.

"Twins..." Jazz said and Sunny cut him off.

"No, it is a great honor in Moonchaser's family to find such people to make this vow to, and considering we have a good feeling that Primus was friends with Grandpa Godric, I have no doubts he taught Moony and _I _the vows. The gods know everyone already saw us as twins before this." Sunny said sternly.

"You don't know who was at dinner with my mama." I stated when Ratchet sent a questioning look our way."I will give you a hint though, utter fragging destruction, that's who."

Finally Optimus seemed to sigh in exasperation.

"Does this truly mean that much?" He asked, and we nodded seriously.

"Then I accept your vow of service, twins Moonchaser and Sunrunner." Sunny and I shared a grin.

**"If your up to it we can finish the movie, no more tears, we promise." **We said together, flashing innocent grins while everyone in the hangar rolled their eyes with a smile.

"Der feelin' better." Jazz laughed coming over to us and dragging us over to his alt mode as the movie continued where we left off. There weren't many protest after that, especially when it came to things that hadn't happened. They seemed slightly disinterested to tell you the truth. Many sending looks at me and Sunny while the Autobot's seemed to be in a discussion.

For some reason I felt like they were talking about us and I knew Sunrunner was sharing the same feeling.

The main reaction came when Jazz was ripped in half, my own hand snaking out to touch the silver Porsche to remind myself that, yes, we'd saved Jazz. Since my episode he had made sure to sit with us, kind of like an older brother as we leaned against his grill, the movie still projecting from the headlights on either side of us.

Maggie and Glen soon commented on the fact that, yes they had sent the message, but thankfully with no intervention on Frenzy's part. There were thanful looks from the two sent our way.

They were all laughing at Simmons as he taunted Frenzy and then when Frenzy cut his own head off. Ironhide was looking beyond amused at that one.

As the battle in Mission City continued, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, but every time I would look around I couldn't find the source.

As the movie drew to a close, a scene that had yet to happen and one of which we quoted fully, telling Optimus that we'd have him sending that message out as soon as we could. He rolled his optics at us but still wore a small smile.

As the end credits rolled, I quickly took bak my laptop from Jazz, but not before noticing something in the reflection of his mirrors. Turning around, I faced the direction I'd just seen the black haired woman, ice blue eyes literally twinkling as she smiled at me in the mirror, her eyes going from Sunny's to mine as she winked. As soon as I'd turned she wasn't there anymore.

"Moony?" Jazz asked as I stood there gaping at the pill of crates the woman had been sitting on in the reflection.

"Youngling?" Ironhide called and I snapped out of it to look at Sunrunner, who was gazing at the same spot as me suspiciously.

_::You saw her too?::_ I asked hesitantly.

"Damn right I did... She's supposed to be dead." He frowned.

"Guys? Moonchaser! Sunrunner!" Will called as he and Rob put their hands on our shoulders.

"I think somethings wrong with our optics..." I murmured. Ratchet scanned us but we still hadn't turned our attention from the spot we saw the woman.

"What did you see?" Optimus asked.

**"I could have sworn I just saw Jazzie... But it can't be... She's dead... She died five- Primus's message!" **Sunny and I turned to look at each other. The gods message playing through out heads.

"She's the familiar face!"

"I can't believe it..."

"That pit spawned glitch! JESSICA_JAY LENNOX WHEN YOU SHOW YOURSELF AGAIN I'M GOING TO RING YOUR NECK!" I shouted and I think all of us heard the slight laughter before it disappeared, leaving a stunned Sunny and I, and a very confuse group behind us.

_::She's not dead...:: _I murmured before a smile lit my face.

"Gramps stories were true! She's not dead!" I grinned happily.

"Yeah, but where has she been for the last five years?" Sunny asked and only one thought came two possibilities came to mind.

"What two worlds did she know the most about to protect?" I asked and it dawned on him.

"In the name of Primus, what are you two talking about?" Ratchet growled, smacking us with winced but we couldn't keep the hopeful looks on our faces.

"I think, we just found out where one of my cousins could have ended up..." I said with a grin.

"Cousin?" Sam asked, a slightly pale face coming to his face.

"She died, and I got a feeling, she may have ended up in another world kind of like we did." Sunny replied.

**"She ended up in the Harry Potter series." **We burst out laughing, my tune soon changed as I thought about something.

"Frag! Jazzie's a witch! I'm doomed!" I wailed in horror before I bolted to stand behind Ironhide. He looked beyond concerned.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" He asked, eyebrow of his raised.

"All I have to say is this, super glue and chairs." I shivered and even Sunrunner paled before he was hiding behind Ratchet.

"You don't think she's still sore about what we did do you?" He asked in fear, looking around the hangar. I whined in my own fear.

"Let's pray to the gods she doesn't, cause I doubt even Primus can save us..."

* * *

**Dreamer: It's finished! Finally! _*Starts cackling*_**

_***Doesn't notice the black figure walking into the room behind her* **_

**Mystery person: BOO!**

**_*Dreamer screams before bolting out the door, leaving a black haired woman laughing on the floor of her bedroom*_**

**Jazzie: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! My dearest friend sends her apologies on being late with the update. **

_***Sunrunner and Moonchaser walk in before running out screaming in terror, while Jazzie cover's her ears***_

**Jazzie: They got louder. Anyways, thanks to all those that reviewed, favourited, and followed. Dreamer is always happy to hear your reviews and read them. They brighten up her day. Our thanks going out to:**

Transformerminionkittycat  
Reader103  
mette598i  
coolgal02  
lizziecats  
Shadowstreak

heavenslilagl420  
Sunstreaker's Squishy  
and Sunstreaker's Suquishy 2.0

_***The Authoress peeks her head around the door frame with growling eyes***_

**Dreamer: Jazzie...**

**Jazzie: What? _*Asks innocently with big blue eyes*_**

**Dreamer: _*Sighs* _Thanks for the help.**

**Jazzie: No problem, i think you have a few things left for your readers so I'm going to head home, LATER! _*Disappears with a POP*_**

**Dreamer: She's as bouncy as the twins... Any who, thanks again for your reviews, and as for the end of the chapter queestion per usual, I have to ask you, my dear readers;**

_**Who should be Moony and Sunny's Autobot guardian?**_

**As I see it their still a bit young to not have a guardian, (a good point proven when Moonchaser broke) even though their tecnically nearly old enough. So I leave this up to you, your options are:**

**Ironhide  
Jazz  
Ratchet  
Optimus  
Sunstreaker and Sideswipe  
and Prowl.  
**

**I probably won't be updating till after I have your answers, so you can vote for your top 3 picks in your reviews or on the poll on my Profile. This poll wll close on June 30th so you might want to hurry and let me know cause I seriously can't pick.**

**Black Steel: _*Walks in*_ Dad says you better hurry up, you got a meeting with him and Uncle Primus.**

**Dreamer: Alright alright! Shoo!**

_***Black Steel nods before walking off waving over her shoulder***_

**Dreamer: Again! Thanks for reading! Dimensional Drive just reached 3,000 views and I'm really happy about that. Also check out my other story, The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion as the line of Lennox family warriors does not end with Jazzie and the twins.**

**Anyways, til next time mon ami!**

**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3**

_***Dreamer quickly leaves the room to attend her meeting with one pair of annoyingly persistent brother***_

_**PS. Let me know what you think of their holoforms!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Key-**

_**"Someone speaking Cybertronian or God (Primus/Allspark/Unicron) speaking in dream."**_

_"Twins speaking in dream or in another language (French and Spanish)" _

_::Twin Bond.::_

"Normal"

**"More than one person talking."**

**:Comm-Link:**

**Name:** **Text Messages**

**Times (Sorry I couldn't/can't remember the actual so I went with these and my own meaning. Again sorry.)**

**Nanoklick - Second (1 second)**

**Breem - Minute (8.3 minutes)**

**Joor - Hour (6 hours)  
**

**Orn - Day (13 days)**

**Stellar Cycle - Month (7.5 Months)**

**Vorn - Year (83 Years) **

Sorry for confusion in past chapters! I have to go back and fix them majorly. I own only my OC's Moony and Sunny. Too bad eh?

* * *

_"We're here again." _

_"Eh no worries."_

_"How are you calm about this!?" _

_"You are calm about the fact that we're Cybertronian's but not that we're in the same meeting place where we last met Primus and found out he was the General's friend? Dude, you need to get your priorities straight."_

_"You seriously did not just quote Ron from Harry Potter." _

_"Yes I did."_

**_"You haven't changed a bit twins! Hehe!"_**

**"AH!"**

**_"Even more so with that. Sorry Morgan, Ben."_**

_"Alicia!"_

_"Hey Ally!"_

**_"Keeping out of trouble? Did you like my gift?"_**

_"Us trouble? Nooooo... You must be talking about another set of twins you know."_

_"Depends on what gift your talking about."_

**_"I was talking about the first gift, your second will be around soon enough. I know it will suit both of you _perfectly_." _**

_"There sounds like a conviction in there."_

**_"A conviction? Against you two? Never!"_**

_"And mum always wondered where I learned sarcasm."_

_**"OI!"**_

_"We saw Jazzie."_

**_"Yep."_**

_"She's alive."_

_**"Yep."**_

_"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Us!?"_

**_"I'm sorry Moonchaser but we are not allowed to allow one to hear of where their family is withing the multiverse. Trust me, it pained all of us to see you like that, but I promise you. Jessie will be reunited with you. Death also sends his hello's."_**

_"So she did end up in Harry Potter?"_

_"Death? Oh boy."_

**_"Yes she did. Her handler, much like Primus is yours, is Death, and he's been watching out for her dutifully since she arrived in her world five years ago. She had much help from him as well as those witches and wizards. I'll let you on this little secret though, she beat the living slag out of him. Hehe."_**

**"That's our Jazzie!" **

**_"Well, it looks like it's time to say good by twins. I'll make sure that we come around in person soon. Keep out of trouble. By the way there are ten boxes in your storage room at your disposal. I thought you might like them. You know what to do."_**

**"Of course we do. You and the twins trained us."**

_**"Good luck younglings. Talk to you soon!"**_

**"Bye Ally!"**

* * *

**Moonchaser's POV -**

_::Hurry up!::_ I barked at Sunny in excitement as I looked over the ten boxes that had appeared in our room overnight. We'd have to keep this stuff secret and out of the higher ranking Autobot's hands. Sunny and I knew full well we'd have our room searched sooner or later, we were part of the Autobot's after all.

I turned back to look at my twin who was moaning on the floor, still tangled up in his blanket. I blinked.

_::What happened to you?::_ I asked and Sunrunner's electric blue eyes opened up to growl at me.

_::Not a morning person you dimwit.::_ He growled before closing his eyes again, not even bothering with the fact he was on the floor still. I blinked.

"Primus, did you swap places with Ironhide?" I asked aloud, only to have a pillow thrown into my face hard enough to knock me off me off my feet.

"Ow…"

"Serves you right, let me sleep."

* * *

**Later -**

_::Ready?:: _I asked as I sat on the dirt not far form the Dam, my engine reeving in my 1969 Dodge Charger alt mode. In truth, the only difference from my 2014 Chevy Corvette was the car itself since the paint was still the same.

Beside me, Sunrunner was also sporting his new alt mode, a white with black accents, 1969 Ford Mustang as we got ready for our race. After pulling a rather funny prank on Simmons which included neon purple and blue paint and tons of glitter and confetti, we'd taken ourselves outside for amusement since we'd finished cleaning up the mess on Optimus's orders. Surprisingly we hadn't gotten into much trouble and instead had amused Optimus. He really doesn't like Simmons and I'm sure if he could he'd _accidently_ step on the man if it wasn't against all he was fighting for.

Bravo to him for being able to stand the annoying man. I keep tripping him when he walks by. Anyways back to Sunny's and I fun in the desert.

_::Ready.:: _Sunny confirmed before we were counting down.

_::Three.::_

_::Two.::_

_::One.:: _

**"GO!" **We shouted out loud, stepping on it as we kicked up dirt and sand as our tires spun on the ground before catching purchase and sending us forward with such speed that only came out of race cars and not normal looking 1969 models. Ahead of us were several rock formations which we'd taken to navigating as practice for driving, usually one of the older Bot's would be here to watch over us in case we crashed. So far we'd done pretty well and we were practicing with our speed as we raced to navigate the rocks, go around a larger one at the far end then race back over the dunes.

By the time we got back to where we'd started, our shocks were still sore from the dunes and our cooling fans were going crazy.

_::Good race.:: _I said with a smile over the bond as I transformed back into my bi-pedal form, skating back and forth as Sunny soon joined me, groaning as he stood stretching a bit.

_::Gotta get used to staying in that form for longer times than this. It's kinda pathetic.:: _He said with a frown and I patted his shoulder plates.

_::No worries _mon frere. _Your not old.__:: _I said, with a grin before I was being tackled to the ground. Our rough housing seemed to be the same repeat as I'd get free, throw Sunny onto his back and try to pin him but he'd escape, either lifting me off physically or shoving me, and then he'd try to pin me at which I'd skate out of the way with a playful smirk until I'd turn around and go after him again.

"Deh two of ya can't be left alone fer a breem," A chuckling voice said and both Sunny and I stopped our rough housing to look up at Jazz. I was on my back my peds ready to throw Sunny off as he tried to pin me.

**"Yes we can!" **We cried indignantly and we stood up as if neither of us had just been on the ground.

"If ya say so." Jazz said and I pouted as I looked at the shorter mech, and for a second, I thought I saw something cross his face but it disappeared too fast for me to tell if I'd actually seen it or not. "'ome on, if ya want to burn some energy, ah got patrol."

With a shared grin we nodded before following Jazz like puppies.

_::Better than staying here. Simmons will still be looking for who pranked him.:: _Sunny said as we once again transformed and sped off after Jazz who had picked up speed.

**:We got a signal earlier.: **Jazz said over the Comm as we caught up with him and my lights flashed at him as Sunny and I took a chance to practice some tricks on the empty road. Not anything serious, just maneuvering around each other as we sped up and slowed down so each of us would be in a rather sync fashion.

**:Really?: **Sunny asked as I slowed down and swerved right and he left as he sped up so I could pick back up the pace on the right side of the road while he decreased on the left.

**:Yep, Prowler and da twin's will be arriving soon.: **Jazz said in amusement and felt curiosity building up.

**:Prowl and the twins? Are you talking about Skids and Mudflap?: **I asked and I heard a bark of laughter from Jazz.

**:Nope, Siders and Sunny.: **Mischief consumed me as I fell back as Sunny and I cut our playing to stay on the right side of the road.

**:Oh?:**

_::Don't you even think about it.:: _My twin warned and I grinned over the bond, smacking him at the same time.

_::Think about what?:: _I asked innocently.

_::You got Simmons and only just barely escaped punishment, let dogs lay and then we'll get em'.:: _Sunrunner soothingly and I couldn't help the smug feeling over the bond. Oh yes, my twin was just as evil as me and wouldn't miss a chance to get the twins.

**:They'll be 'ere in six Joors.: **Jazz told us and we questioned him for more information during the rest of the rather boring patrol. Still better than being locked up in the Dam!

* * *

**3rd Person POV - Back at the Dam**

In the Main Hangar, Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide were all discussing the young twins with Jazz on a special Comm. as he patrolled. They would have sent Bumblebee but the young scout had left with Sam, Mikaela, and Judy to get _real_ food, as Judy called it, instead of the stuff they were getting from the cafeteria.

_**"What are we going to do about the twins Optimus?" **_Ironhide asked, looking at the Autobot Commander who was in thought.

_**"They will need a guardian for now," **_Optimus finally said and Ratched nodded

_**"Indeed thought they are nearly old enough in human years, they still have a few vorns to go in ours. I noticed their sparks have been searching for a guardian." **_The old medic pulled out a datapad from subspace.

_**"Who'd do it though? Ahd take 'em but I don't know what Chromia would say, especially with 'em having shown they pull pranks." **_Ironhide's amusement was fully in his voice even though his optics held a rather nervous look at the idea of another set of pranking twins. Simmons had been a painful reminder not to get on the twins bad side.

**:If anyone could handle em' it be yerself or Ratch', 'Hide.: **Jazz said over the Comm-Link. He was keeping an eye on the twins for now.

**_"No thank you Jazz, I had enough of it when I was watching over Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when they were sparklings. These to may be tame but I have no doubt they'd be just as much trouble if they chose to." _**Ratchet said sternly. Sure he like the twins, but those two were something else.

_**"They have a liking to all of us, but I think it would more likely have to be someone who can keep up with them. Their young, energetic and they swap back and forth between each other. You can see they rely on each other quite a bit." **_Optimus said in thought. Ratchet almost wanted to comment on Optimus taking the twins since he was the one they idolized but refrained since it would be a catastrophe in battle.

**:Don't forget their trained Optimus. Whoever takes 'em is gonna need ta be able ta bring 'em back in battle cause they'll continue fightin'. Tha' bein' said they can't be worried when the twins go into battle, cause we know der gonna.: **Jazz was right and they all knew it. Optimus didn't want them fighting. The twins we still young after all, said reason for this meeting.

_**"Jazz, you said Prowl and the Elder twins were coming?" **_Optimus asked and there were horrified looks shared between the older two mechs.

**:Dey'll be 'ere in little less then six joors.: **The saboteur reported and Optimus nodded.

**_"The twins are coming, already?" _**Groaning was heard along with muttering as Ratchet seemed too preoccupied by the mention of the older twins.

**:Prowl could be their guardian.: **With his accent gone, the seriousness of Jazz's voice leaked through. Ratchet's engine made odd choking noise before he wounded on the mech over the Coom.

**_"Your saying Prowl should be their guardian!? He'd glitch just finding out their story!" _**The CMO fumed at the thought of rebooting the SIC's processor so often if the twins were his charges.

**_"You maybe supprised Ratchet, Prowl would also be able to keep the twins in check. As you said they need guardians and none of us can do it." _**Optimus told his CMO who scoffed but didn't say anymore.

**:Oi! Ah could watch deh twins!: **Jazz said an Ironhide snorted.

**_"Like slag we're gonna let ya be the twins guardian, you'd encourage their pranks." _**Ever the mech, Jazz was quick for a come back.

**:Me? Encourage em?:**

_**"Enough you two, Prowl will be the twins guardians. I have a feeling none of you would like the younglings to be Sideswipe and Sunsteakers charges." **_Oh yes, the thought shut them all up. Twins and twins spelled disaster, worse than even twins with Jazz as their guardian. **_"As it's decided. Jazz return to base with the twins. We have to find out where Prowl and the twins are landing."_**

**:Ah'll be there Bossbot as soon as ah get da twins ta stop tryin' ta bump each other off tha road 'gain. Prowl is gonna have a handful. Jazz out.: **Right before cutting the Comm, the three mechs heard what sounded like cursing and cackling in the background and decided it be best to learn of that later.

**_"We need fragging names for all these twins." _**Ratchet muttered and Optimus looked on in amusement.

**_"Ask Moony and Sunny, they already have names for your twins." _**With that the meeting was ended as Optimus walked over upon seeing Secretary Keller enter.

* * *

**10:34 pm - Next Day **

**E****ighteen Kilometers from Hoover Dam**

**Moonchasers POV -**

I sat glaring at Ratchet from beside Sunrunner as I sported two good sized wrench dents in my helm. When we'd returned from patrol we'd been all scratched up and dented that Ratchet had immediately taken his wrench to us before fixing the bigger dents, grumbling about twins the entire he had until he'd started questioning us on fanfiction names for all of the sets of twins.

We'd been quick to provide Lambo and Chevy twins for Ratchet and when it was asked what twins we'd wanted to be called we'd shrugged. Ratchet said we should be younglings and that started an unsuccessful argument on how we weren't younglings.

Now, here we all sat in the middle of the desert, Will, Rob and Fig with us armed as all five of the other Autobot's stood with us awaiting the Lambo's and Prowls arrival.

"Hey Moony!" Will called as he came to stand beside us with Rob. I looked down before gently putting my hand on the ground for both who were just as cautious to get on. True they got used to sitting on Ironhides shoulders, but we'd never picked them up. I think this was the longest time we'd spent in our bi-pedal forms since the was easier to move around when your human sized compared to our taller Autobot sizes. Plus there was already little space with Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jazz.

Carefully the two got on and was extra careful as I lifted them up and onto my shoulder plates.

"What can I do for ya_ mon ami_?" I asked as I put my hand back down so I could use it as support as I relaxed on the ground. Sunrunner was in his head, working on some hacking thing as he ignored me with a smug feeling over the bond.

"We were wondering, where did you learn to fight like you do? Your seventeen? You fight pretty good for a _kid_." Rob said with a smirk and I felt my optic twitching. That word and any other close to it would be banned.

Apparently this question caught everyone's attention, and I made a small shrug as not to knock the two off my shoulder.

"My family has worked in the military and law enforcement for a long time. Before that we were body guards and warriors all down our line from what I remember. I even have a few cousins who are bounty hunters when they're ranches need a bit of extra money. It's family tradition to train the next generation to fight. Hand to hand and with weapons. I never really doubted our way because we're warriors. My grandfather, he was a General before he retired. Gramps was always insistent on us learning to fight, if not for jobs then for self defense. My youngest cousin Madison was trained personally by my cousin, Jazzie, and us. Her mother is my dads sister and her husband was against all the fighting. The idiot." I muttered the last part and Optimus sent me a look. I was quick on my defense.

"Hey, it's not like I like to fight, it's just our way of life. Defend the innocent, make sure assholes get's whats coming. We don't purposely go out and fight. Hell, if you think we like to fight you should have seen Jazzie, she used to beat the tar out of us, probably still can. She was amazing with martial arts and throwing knives. She was the dare devil and I have no doubt she caused many a heart attacks for the wizards at Hogwarts." Sunny was smirking.

"Hogwarts? What is that?" Ratchet asked curiously and Rob and Will laughed.

"So your cousin ended up like you? Is she the one you were panicking about the other day?" I nodded with a slight shiver.

"Jazzie died five years ago in our world. She and our uncle were murdered and they still don't know who did it. Jazzie had multiple stab wounds, and was found in the icy river with a rope around her neck that had been tied to a tree. We've recently found out she is in fact alive. We probably did see her in the refection from Jazz's mirrors." Sunny said and looks were passed around.

"How do you know she's alive?" Ratchet asked and we made the motion of looking at him dryly.

"We're here aren't we?"

"Gramps is personal friends with Primus and we knew him. I'm fragging positive about that, we knew all of his thirteen sons and daughter after all."

"And the Allspark says that Death has been keeping Jazzie company."

"Add on the fact of the stories we were told about warriors in our family being given positions as guardians in other worlds."

**"I think we have a lot of evidence in our case or we're beyond crazy and are in a coma somewhere in our world." **We said together seriously.

"When you put it like that it seems possible." Will said thoughtfully and I nodded.

"We have little doubt about it anymore, we've been talking to Ally and Ray for the past few nights. Jazzie would have done the same thing we're doing if she ended up in the Harry Potter world. It might also explain why a great big cat out in the desert." Sunny said, oh yes, we'd thought about it a bit and so far our only conclusion was that it must have been Jazzie. I wouldn't be surprised if she was an animagus.

I sat back, leaning on my arms as I looked up at the sky. Across my HUB it was a sensor telling me where everything was. I was having fun looking through it all. We'd subspaced most of our weapons already, since I didn't feel like getting chopped to bits by the twins (or shot, that would be painful. I don't know how we didn't the first time around).

There was a sonic boom causing all eyes to go up and towards the falling objects that were heading our way. I put Will and Rob on the ground before mindfully standing up and skating to stand beside Sunrunner.

_::This will be interesting.:: _Sunny commented and I nodded over the bond.

_::Is it just me or are they acting nervous _mon frere?_:: _I asked looking at the Bot's who seemed a little tense as we awaited the arrival of the three Autobots ro Earth.

_::Their nervous about something. They've been like that since we got back from patrol yesterday.:: _With that confirmed I narrowed my optics on Ratchet who was twitching quite a bit and kept bring out a wrench from subspace before putting it right back in.

Not a minute later, we felt the heat of the three as they landed and I winced at a rather harsh landing that one of them made.

_::That's gonna leave a mark.:: _I said with a small wince, my armor clanking a bit as I did so. As soon as they landed I found myself reluctantly following behind the others with Sunny. My excitement and nervousness met with the exasperation of my twin who was quick to send soothing and calming feelings while he smacked me upside the head.

Optimus was in the lead, Jazz and Ratchet right behind him as Bumblebee and Ironhide followed at a slower pace with Will, Rob and Fig on on the weapon specialist shoulder plates.

**_"-off of me! Your scratching my paint fragger!" _**A voice reached us and I giggled.

_::Oh yeah, that's them.:: _I said with amusement, skating with a bit more confidence as I stayed by Sunrunner's side while he kept poking me across the bond in amusement.

"Jesus, what a hole. How are we gonna cover that up?" Rob said lowly and I flashed a grin at him.

"Tons of glitter and sparkles." The sergeant rolled his eyes at my comment.

"You and sparkly things. I'm starting to see more girl then tom boy." Rob retorted and I scoffed.

"Just because I like shiny things doesn't make me girly. I rather like using shiny things to torture people." I nodded firmly and Sunny piped in.

"She likes blowing things up more! Her and Jazzie blew up a toilet once because they were making explosives in the bathroom one day and something went off and they stuffed it in the toilet and ran out with the rest of it. Damage cost us more than forty thousand dollars in total." Fig shot me a horrified look at which I shrugged.

"It was too close to the electrical plug apparently."

With that, we turned our attention back to the three mechs who now stood in front of Optimus. Two of whom looked alike seemed to spot me at the same time and completely ignored Sunrunner as they made their way over to me.

**_"Why hello, and what would your designation be beautiful?" _**One asked me as he got up in my face and I looked at the mech dryly. Both twins were about Sunrunner's height so they were taller than me, but it didn't stop me from scowling at them.

_::Fraggers!:: _I heard Sunrunner curse before he was pushing both away from me and stepping so he wasn't quite in front of me but still there to block the view as his engine growled.

"Stay away from my sister mechs!" Sunrunner hissed and I quickly put a hand on his back while sending calming feelings across the bond.

**_"Slagger! You scratched my paint!" _**The other mech hissed and I growled at them from around Sunny.

**_"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Stand down! That's an order!" _**Optimus commanded as he looked at both mechs, even Prowl (the other mech who still stood in front of Optimus) was looking at them with a slight glare. If they hurt my twin they'd be in pieces.

Suddenly three wrenches appeared out of no where and hit all three growling mechs.

**_"Enough you three! Your acting like younglings!" _**Ratchet ordered and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to back down a little though Sunrunner didn't move an inch.

**_"Sunrunner, cool it mech. They won't touch yer twin." _**Jazz said and Sunrunner finally backed up to stand beside me.

**_"Twin?" _**The one I supposed was Sunstreaker, asked skeptically but he was ignored.

"They better not," He said again and it was then I noticed his optics had changed from electric blue and were leaking into purple.

**_"What's wrong with him?" _**The one I guessed was Sideswipe asked. They need to get alt modes and paint so I can finally tell who's who. So far the only way I could tell was the one they used.

**_"Sunrunner and Moonchaser only speak this planet's language, English." _**Optimus told them and they both scoffed.

**_"They can't even understand their own language? They only understand the squishies?" _**It was my turn to growl as I skated towards them.

"Say that again mech and I'll make sure your paint isn't the only thing scratched at the end of this." I growled up at them before I was getting tugged back by Sunrunner. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked shocked while Prowl seemed to look at us with narrowed optics.

**_"Oh they can understand us, they just can't speak Cybertronian yet so I'd be careful what you say." _**Ironhide said in amusement.

_"Qué está pasando? ¿Estaban golpeando en Moony?" _Fig asked and I nodded.

_"Si, ellos fueron. Estos son los gemelos le hablabas." _I answered back without a stutter. Will and Rob were looking at us no with glares.

"English please! Humans here who only understand English!" Rob growled and I swapped back with a grin.

"No problem Rob!" I said before something caught my attention.

_::I'm sensing a death threat.:: _I said over the bond and Sunny and I instantly started scanning the surrounding area.

"Twins?" Optimus asked and I narrowed my eyes on a slight light that seemed to glow bigger.

_::Is that...?:: _Sunny started to ask but he didn't have much more time before I was skating forward, pushing Optimus with all my strength and pushing him out of the way as a blast hit my right shoulder armor sending my backwards with such force that it took me a minute to register what had happened. After that I could feel the pain and I felt a sudden bout of rage before my optics swapped from the night vision we'd been using to a new one that seemed to out line everything with different lights.

On the other side of the bond, I felt something snap with Sunrunner before a very scary snarl was heard. It felt like forever as someone picked me up and started to drag me to cover while I felt a raging Sunrunner wanting to tear apart the Con's who'd taken the shot, even if I'd been the one to step into the line of fire.

**-Combiner Mode - 75% Complete**

**-Searching for Spark Twin...**

**-Pain Receptors - Off**

I didn't know what was going on as I felt my pain receptors go off, all I knew was I'd felt them go off and then I was standing up. It felt like I was in the backseat of my body as I heard Ratchet telling me to stay down while Ironhide was yelling at Sunrunner to take cover.

_::Their dead! NO ONE HURT'S MY SISTER!:: _My brother snarled over the bond and I skated over to him as another thing popped up on my HUB.

**-Spark Twin Found.**

**-Combiner Mode - 100% Complete**

**-Activate Lunar Eclipse?**

**-Activating Lunar Eclipse.**

With that I felt my body transforming without my control and the world around me went dark as I felt Sunny and I become one with only one mind set. Kill the fraggers who hurt one of my halves.

* * *

**3rd Person POV-**

The attack had started and everything went to pandemonium. Ratchet and Ironhide (after putting the three soldiers on the ground and told them to find cover) had to both physically drag Sunrunner to cover while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker provided cover. Bumblebee and Prowl soon joined them, as they spotted the three Decepticons who'd taken the shot at their Prime.

Said Prime was carrying the femme who'd been able to push him out of the way of the shot as she seemed in shock and had put her behind the rock formation not far from her struggling twin.

Sunrunner's optics were a vibrant purple as he seemed to call for the energon of the ones who'd shot his sister and no word of reasoning seemed to reach him.

**_"Slag! With Moony down Sunny's going berserk!" _**Ironhide cursed as he lost hold of the mech who had skate right towards the Decepticons who'd stopped firing to instead move closer for the fight since they were already found.

**_"Don't call me that!" _**Sunstreaker barked but he was surprised as Jazz moved up beside him and Sunrunner skated past them all dodging fire easily.

**_"He wasn't talkin' 'bout ya, he was talkin' about Sunrunner!" _**He said as he just barely dodged another shot fired at him.

"MOONCHASER GET BACK HERE!" They all heard Ratchet call before said twin was also rushing past them, skating after her brother as if she didn't have a badly damaged shoulder.

**_"What the frag is with them!?" _**Sideswipe asked and as if on cue they saw something they'd never thought they'd see.

The two younglings transformed at once, but not into their alt modes. No, instead of going away they went towards each other as they both transformed into a creature that stood about ten feet taller than Optimus. It's long neck held up a rather elegant head that seemed to glare down at the offending Decepticon's in front of it while it's wings extended from where they were against it's back and up into the air with a large wing span. It's own form of intimidation as it roared out loudly.

It's legs were long and from such distance looked weakly armored and skinny, much like the rest of it's body but this was put to rest as shots fired at it seemed to bounce right off.. Black with hints of white were the only other thing that even remotely represented the fact the beast had once been both the young siblings. The other was the fact that the beast right shoulder plates were damaged and leaking energon exactly where Moonchaser had been hit. The rest of the armor though was spotless as it was gleaming silver in what little light the moon gave off, producing a glow around the rather imposing figure. As it's head turned, it gave a good view of the bright orange optics and the black sun symbol that was outlined with white and the white crescent moon inside the sun.

The beast seemed to look over each of them in concern before its eyes trained back on the four Decepticons that were still firing frantically at it.

**_"Optimus, what is that?" _**Prowl asked looking at the beast as it turned on the Decepticons and reared up. A roar rattled the air.

"It looks like what the humans call a dragon..." Bumblebee said as he watched the Decepticon's try to take down the beast but their ammunition only seemed to bounce off it's armor over and over again.

"What the hell happened to the twins?" Will shouted as he watched the dragon tear through the four Decepticons with it's claws and teeth. One tried to escape, running but it didn't get far as it was blasted with a fiery breathe that melted his armor and caused him to hit the ground. The dragon then started going after the poor mech.

"They combined..." Ratchet said in astonishment.

"Their a gestalt?" Sunstreaker demanded, English this time as he looked at his Prime.

**"My designation is Lunar Eclipse mech." **A mix of a femme voice said from above them all as the dragonesse peered down at them with a glare specifically on the future Lamborghini's. Her shoulder was still leaking heavily and Ratchet was growing concerned. **"I am no gestalt. The Allspark granted the twins the ability to combine as they are the only femme and mech twins in existence, as it seems."**

"You are the twins then?" Optimus questioned. The dragon nodded it's head before lowering it.

**"I am them and they are me. I am the femme half of Eclipse." **Prowl looked up with his door wings held high tensely.

"What kind of answer is that?" Sideswipe asked, crossing his arms over his chassis. The dragonesse growled.

**"You are split spark twins are you not? Your half of a spark as is your brother. As Lunar Eclipse or Solar Eclipse, Moonchaser and Sunrunner are literally one femme or mech in both body and mind." **The femme said firmly before wincing.

**"Ugh, this form is hard to do when one half still wants to tear apart the danger imposing on it's other half."**

Jazz snorted looking at the Lambo's who were confused.

"The lil femme means you two. Yah's approach to Moonchaser was tha wrong thing ta do with Sunny around."

Understanding dawned on both of them till Prowl spoke up.

"And who exactly are these twins?" Optimus answered his SIC's question while Lunar Eclipse huffed.

**"I can hear you, ya know." **She was of course ignored so she lowered her head and laid sat down to talk with the three humans who bombard her with questions. Rob and Will in concern and Fig in curiosity about the dragon before him.

"Moonchaser and Sunrunner have a rather unbelievable story and I believe it is best we leave it until we return to Hoover Dam. Lunar Eclipse?" Optimus asked and the femme looked up.

**"Yeah Bossbot?" **She hmed swinging her tail back and forth, snapping it with a rhythm only she seemed to hear. Prowl balked at her rather dismissive manner while Jazz patted his oldest friends shoulder.

"Moony's always like that. Ya get used ta it after a while."

Optimus nearly rolled his optics before looking at the dragon femme who cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Is it possible we could have the twins back?" He asked in amusement and she seemed to think about it.

**"Yes but Ratchet will have to be quick. My self repair systems work double when we're combined but Moonchaser has still lost a ton of Energon. I doubt she'll be able to stand. Be prepared to catch her." **The femme warned.

"Do it." Ratchet said he looked up at the dragon with a peeved glare while she snorted.

**"Still not very intimidating Hatchet." **She said with a a rather feral grin before she was transforming down and into the twins. As soon as Moonchaser was fully formed back into herself (blasted right shoulder and all) she indeed did fall backwards only to be caught by both Ratchet and her twin who's purple optics had died down so they were closer to blue as he glared over at the twins.

Moony looked up at Ratchet with a weak grin. "Hey Docbot!"

"Shut up femmeling." He told her sternly and she laughed weakly but did as she was told.

"That was stupid running into the shot like that." Ironhide told her and she gave a weak glare as Ratchet started to patch her lines. The rest would have to be done at the Dam.

"Not much time to do anything else. I must say thought..." She said with a lopsided grin. "Being stuck in my brother's head sucks!"

"Ratchet, wrench.`Sunrunner barked and as soon as it was in his possession, banged his sister over the head before handing it over to the medic who was shocked. Bumblebee and Jazz were laughing, the other twins were looking horrified, Optimus and Ironhide looked amused and Prowl was as tense as ever.

The SIC's doorwings twitched and it seemed to catch the black and white femmes attention.

"It's nice ta finally meet you Prowl. You too twins." She said with a grin that didn't seem to disappear while her twin sat dutifully beside her, seeming to watch out for more danger.

"Jazz tell you all about us?" Sideswipe asked curiously, noting the glare sent his way. Both brothers made note of the fact that yes, they'd probably get the slag beaten out of them if they touched the white and black mechs twin (how this was possible they still didn't know) from said twin and their guardian if they were indeed as young as it Ratchet kept referring them to.

**"We already knew about you." **The two said together and Sunrunner grimaced, rubbing his servo on his shoulder armor exactly where Ratchet was patching Moonchaser.

"You did?" Sunstreaker asked with narrowed optics and the femme grinned evilly.

"We probably know more about you than you think. We're awesome like th- OW IN THE NAME OF THAT NO GOOD CYBER CAT! WILL YOU STOP THAT! THAT HURTS!"

This was the only sound in the desert as a fight started out between the younger twins and the medic.

Prowl stood further way with Optimus and Jazz. Prowl was getting unnerved slightly (not that he'd show it) by all the amused and rather suspicious looks Jazz was sending him.

**:Good to see an injury doesn't dampen her mood.: **Jazz said over a private Comm to his two superiors. Prowl kept noting everything about how the whole group interacted with the black and white duo while they in turn acted with every other bot and even the three humans. The missing accent didn't go unnoticed.

**:You said they had a unbelievable story, sir. Pardon me for questioning you, but are you sure they are not Decepticons?: **Prowl asked as he looked up at his Prime, said Prime just nodded.

**:Your question is valid Prowl, but not unwarranted. We thought they were Decepticons as well except for the fact they both already wore the Autobot insignia. Moonchaser and Sunrunner are a pair that are more different in personality than one would think, even for twin, but the way they cover each other's weakness as a team has been witnessed many times by all of us. Moonchaser cares deeply for her family back home, but now that they can no longer return to them as we believe, they will have to rely on us. They are still younglings, no matter how close they are to becoming of age.: **Optimus explained as the watched Sideswipe and Moonchaser enter an argument of the best prank. So far, Sideswipe was loosing because he had to research half of what she was saying.

**:Family?: **Prowl asked with a frown.

**:They were humans Prowl. Their real names are Morgan and Ben.: **Jazz said and it took two nanoklicks before it set in. What surprised the two mechs was their friend did not actually glitch.

**:That explains a few things.: **Prowl said dryly over the Comm-Link, one of the few times he showed humor.

**:Indeed, da twins showed us more than we can understand, but fer now we gotta trust their judgment or we're all dead. They know our futures Prowler. Dey saved mah life when ah was supposed ta die in the battle over the Allspark.: **Jazz commented.

**:Where is the Allspark now that I think about it?: **Prowl questioned.

**:Destroyed. A human used it to kill Megatron, shoved it into his spark. So far the only reading we can get of it is from residue on the boy and the twins seem to be putting of more of it due to their transformation.: **Optimus was grave as he broke the news to the ex-enforcer.

**:This was the Allsparks doing?: **

**:It's sentient apparently. The twins ramble a bit and from what I gained, they know exactly who Primus and the Primes are, who the Allspark was and even have talked to them. I'm not sure who 'utter chaos' is. They ramble about him and his daughters a bit. I got a hunch that we're missing pieces on that one.: **Jazz watched in amusement as Moonchaser seemed to find the energy to stand up and was now standing up to Sideswipe before going off in her native language (Canadian French). So far, they hadn't found any match to the type of French the younglings used, though there were words that matched the rest was gibberish and the twins always smiled knowingly at that.

**:This is very unexpected.: **Prowl was still looking at the twins with a calculating look but wasn't as tense, or wasn't until Optimus broke the news to him.

**:As it seems they are without a guardian, I believed it was in everyone's best interest if you'd be their guardian for now Prowl. A more properly suited on can be found later when more Autobot's have arrived but until then they need someone to keep an eye on them.: **Now Prow glitched. The sound reaching both sets of twins who seemed to be looking slightly dumbfounded at the mech laying on the ground.

"SLAGGERS! YOU COULDN'T WAIT TILL WE GOT BACK TO BASE COULD YOU?!" Ratchet howled and only the Lambo twins backed up from the medic. The other two were looking dumbfounded while Ironhide was rolling his optics. Bumblebee and the three humans weren't sure what to make of the scene. The combiner twins burst out laughing.

**"Prowl glitched! HAHAHAHA!" **Their cackling only seemed to further unnerve Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were slowly and unnoticeable moving away from the insane two.

* * *

**Back at the Dam-**

**Med Bay - Next Day (Hey that rhythms!)**

**Moonchaser POV - (AGAIN...)**

_::_Mon frere_, what did I do to deserve being locked up in the Med Bay?:: _I asked my rather annoyed brother who was scowling at me from where he was sitting by the wall. Ratchet had confined us in here until we had to leave for Tranquility later this afternoon. Plans weren't changing with the arrival of the trio.

I wasn't going to be driving do to my right shoulder being out of commission, much to my disappointment. Sunrunner wouldn't be either cause he wasn't used to staying in his alt mode for such long periods of time. Apparently, that meant we'd have to suffer more in the presence of the only other mech in the room with us; Prowl.

Why he was in here beat me, all I know was that Optimus and Jazz did something to make him glitch and I was pretty sure it might have been our story. Apparently we were insane according to the Lambo's (I hadn't succeed in getting them into Lamborghini's but the Corvette was fine and since they had the right colours as red and yellow, I was happy. Besides, Lambo's would be weird in civilian area's but they'd keep the Lambo twin title) especially since we'd reacted mildly to the fact we could turn into a dragon. That wasn't actually true since I'd been bouncing around afterwards with a speed that could out do a rabbit any day.

We'd transform into Lunar Eclipse again once we had enough space and knew no one would see us. We'd literally been one person but with my side being the more dominant since we were the femme half. Solar Eclipse we still didn't know much about but we'd figure out sooner or later while drilling Ally and Ray about it. I don't care if they are the Allspark and Primus, I grew with Alicia Sparks and Ray Primo as my grandfather's friend and I wasn't going to cut it out for a long time.

_::Yer the idiot that pissed of Hatchet and got us stuck in here slagger.:: _He said in return and I stuck my tongue out at him. I was in my human for as it was the only one that didn't seemed to do anything to my injury (that had been a miserable ride back sitting in Ratchet's alt mode as he kept scolding me for jumping in the line of fire. Since then I'd been wearing a sling (the only way I wasn't confined to a bed) and told to take it easy.

_::Oh, you taking lessons on learning to insult people in Cybertronian?:: _I asked irritably. Confined spaces and a girl who wasn't allowed to move were not a good combination.

Prowl had been silent since he walked in, his optics dull and I figured he was in recharge.

_::I'm not the one who jumped in front of a bullet!:: _He scowled and with a renewed vigor, pain rectors off and my arm stuck in a sling, I jumped at my twin and tackled him to the ground as we started another round of rough housing (one that was still surprisingly well matched when one of us had only one arm to use. It's sad really) that ended with several head sized dents in the concrete floor where we'd banged each other's in.

"Your fighting will only further injure yourself and cost you recovery time if you do not cease your fighting. It is pointless." Both of us paused from where I was currently getting choked by Sunny as my arm was pulling back to smash into his face.

_::Slag he talked.:: _I thought and I felt my head getting banged into the cement beneath me.

_::Course he can talk.:: _Sunny retorted and I stuck my tongue out at him before we replied to the mech who was watching us in what I think was annoyance as his door wings were rigid on his back. Bumblebee was at least expressive.

**"It seems pointless to you but it's better than our other extracurricular activities. Beside's we can only stand it in here for so long before one of us is trying to kill the other. A bullet had better hit true or it doesn't slow us down." **We said firmly as we separated and dusted ourselves off.

**"How come your in here anyways if you don't mind us asking? We were under the impression you were fine when Ratchet rebooted your processor last night." **Prowl was looking unnerved at my grinning face and Sunny's smirks. Prowl seemed to sigh in annoyance.

"Optimus has seen fit to assign me as your guardian until another Autobot is willing to take you on." He told us and I made sure to grin. Over the bond I felt the stab of disappointment had been mutual.

_::Ouch, cold much Prowl.:: _I sad with a hidden wince.

_::He's probably suspicious of us still.:: _Sunny said and I could feel his disappointment. Jazz and Prowl and been his favorite two Autobots out of all the ones I introduced him to, not just for one series but quite a few of them.

_::True. it is Prowl. I guess we should have seen it coming, they never let us leave base by ourselves since Ratchet asked us how old we were a few days ago.:: _I sighed before looking up at Prowl.

"So your gonna be watching over us? Goody, that means we don't have to worry about _that _rule." I said with a disarming grin. He didn't seem to even notice that Sunny and I were disappointed. U threw the ball back to Sunny who returned it.

"What rule? Your supposed to follow all the rules set up by Optimus." He questioned and we waved him off with matching Cheshire grins.

"Oh not a rule Optimus set, one of our moral code rules that Moony's family follows." Sunny said while he threw the ball right at my face.

"I thought you two were twins?" Prowl was very confused now and we chuckled.

"We are _now_, originally we were best friends from completely different families. My family is huge and it's nice to have friends outside it even those were far and few between. I never got close to anyone besides Sunny. Our older siblings were friends as well." I explained, looking up at the white and black Praxian.

"You were friends?" We nodded.

"Apparently our soul, or spark, was split already. Something to do with Death or something like that. Ray didn't really explain it. He spent more time muttering about some dimwitted pervert who was hitting on his only daughter. Anyways, our soul was split in two and then put into to completely different bodies and separated till we found each other. We weren't separated again until Sunny's family and my own moved away from each other after My cousin Ja- Jessie's death." I stumbled over Jessies nickname, figuring I'd leave it until later to explain to Prowl about how my cousin had the name Jazzie. Prowl seemed to knock himself out of his surprise.

"So, what exactly is this rule?" He asked and we grinned.

**"Rule 3 of the Lennox Family Rule Book; pranks must never be targeted at your care giver or guardian. You may prank anyone else, but should trouble happen, this person is the one that you should never engage revenge on. Leave that until later." **We told him in sync, literally bringing the rule back from well drilled in memory. It was word for word too.

"That means?" He prompted and I smirked.

"Your safe from our pranks while everyone else is open game." If I hadn't been a well trained Lennox, I'd have probably missed the relieved look that was quickly covered by a scolding one.

"You shouldn't even be pranking someone. It's against the rules." Prowl said and we looked at him with equally dry stares.

**"You're telling us you've never wanted to get back at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? I find it hard that even _you_ could not want to get revenge for all the things I'm sure they've done to you over the vorns." **We said together and Prowl scowled at us.

"It's not appropriate actions." He said firmly.

_::In Prowl's honor then?:: _Sunny asked and I nodded.

_::In Prowl's honor.:: _I confirmed right as a two very out raged roar was heard through Base.

_::Right on time.:: _I said in amusement as I looked at my watch.

Now I said I loved the Lambo twins for their pranks, I didn't say anything about not getting back at them for saying my paint looked like slag because I actually enjoyed the rough housing with my brother. My pain nanites would take care of those scratches for me.

"Well, you might want to take us to the Brig then." I informed Prowl. "Because Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just got their just deserts. Watching Naruto does wonders for ones own ninja self."

I was beyond amused as I took the time to drag a madly cackling Sunny into hiding not far from a rather shocked Prowl. People really should take a better look at us. I may act like the idiot, but my plans were never foiled besides by Sunny and Jazzie.

Jazzie had been the ultimate ninja after all, and as such, the magic loving Harry Potter had also loved Naruto. It was scary how she was actually good at martial arts. Probably best she hadn't ended up in Naruto, thuogh it wasn't any better that she could possibly use a wand. I must admit though, Naruto had been a bit of help for the four of us when we went ninja on others for pranks... Hm should talk to ally and Ray about that. They'd probably allow us to walk up walls vertically or across water, but then again maybe not.

"Cover for us will you? Ratchet and Ironhide already said we escaped!" I called before taking my time to get comfy as I curled up beside Sunny to recharge.

_::Very good prank sis.:: _Sunny said as we both received a datapack from Jazz.

_::Very good prank indeed.:: _I said in amusement before we both shut down and let ourselves drift off into a land scape that we seemed to mold ourselves.

* * *

**Next Day -Tranquility, Nevada**

I was gazing out of Prowl's windows lazily as my arm still hung in a sling, barely on the brink of recharge as we drove through Tranquility. We'd be dropping off the Witwicky's and Mikaela with Jazz and Bumblebee. As our guardian, Prowl had ended up driving us, and since we felt bad about him having to suffer us already (seriously, even we felt sorry for our baby sitters when we were younger because we'd been way worse _then_) we decided to sit back and be quiet as we let the white and black police car drive.

I'd instead taken my laptop out of subspace and given it to Sunny who'd immediately started doing his ninja hacking once we learned we had free wifi everywhere on it. I don't know why he was doing it on there when we could access it in our heads (we were human right now so we'd stick to the right terms wen addressing ourselves) but he said there was something he wanted to do that he couldn't in his head.

This lead to a free download of Minecraft that both of us were fighting over in my head.

This was when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

It hadn't had signal up until now, so why was it buzzing? Unlocking the iPhone, I was surprised to find two text from two diferent people. One was from Ally the other from an unknown person.

**Ally Sparks: Hey twins, wishing you good luck from all the family. Black Steel, Blue Elite and Unicron say they'll come and visit you in person soon. PS Expect tones of emotional hugs from my brother.**  
**Love you lots. Amazing prank on Sides and Sunny ;)**

I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd text me. She was so casual you'd never expect her to be a scary women with a hand for pistols. Riza Haweye anyone?

The other message was puzzling but soon had me shaking my head with a sigh.

**Unknown: Tag your it. Catch me if you can ankle biters. I love and miss you. When you finally catch me we'll talk. And no, I haven't forgotten the chair incident. I'll get you back for that. See you in a flash! ~Ninja Jazzie**

"_Mon frere,_" I said with dread before Sunny turned from his position in the front passengers seat to look at me in the back. "We're in trouble."

I showed him the phone and Sunny went pale as a ghost before we both took to looking out the window, our source of fear showing up minutes later outside a Cafe with what I had to guess was a mocha in hand. A wave at us and the black haired smirking, blue eyed Jessica-Jay stood up and walked away as we sat at a traffic light across the street.

_::We're doomed.::_ I said.

"What's wrong?" Prowl's holoform, (ahem, fangirl squeal) a black haired Mark Harmen, asked. He looked exactly like the actual Gibbs minus the fact his hair was black.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I said with a wave as I went back to my phone.

**Moonchaser: Game on. Ninja tag has begun. We've missed you Jazzie.**

**Jazzie: Missed you two ankle biter. See you soon. Text me when you like, this apparently works thorough the dimensional barrier. **

With that I shut my phone off, a happy feeling coming over the bond as both Sunny and I silently celebrated the returned of our (he's family now it counts) older cousin.

**:Hey twins! Someone just waved at Prowl! Any idea who it was?: **Bumblebee asked and we smirked at the Camaro in front of Prowl.

**:Black hair, blue eyes?: **Sunny asked.

**:Yep.: **Jazz said in amusement. I noticed Prowl was listening in as he looked at us.

**:Oh, that was Jazzie.: **I said and I watched in amusement as Prowl looked beyond confused and then towards where Jazzie had been. The ninja had disappeared.

We turned off the Comm as a collective uproar started.

"You are not going after her?" Prowl asked in surprise.

"Ninja lady will appear again. Jazzie never stays away to long after all." Sunny said as we sat back matching grins on our faces.

* * *

**Later -**

**Lennox Ranch (Will's Place)**

"Their giant robots!" Sarah Lennox said in shock. If we could sweat drop I'm sure we would be as both Sunny and I stood beside Prowl's peds, disarming and kind smiles on our faces.

**:Just bare it. Myth has it that once she trust us, she's a valuable Autobot friend.: **I said and Ironhide sighed again.

"Yes honey." Will said again for what had to be the tenth time. Annabelle sat in his arms looking up at Ironhide and Prowl with no fear. We'd told Sarah all about it, and so far she seemed to keep repeating that same line since we showed her Prowl and Ironhide. Prowl was staying because of us.

"And what about those children Will, they shouldn't be mixed up in this! Look at the girl!" She said turning on her husband who was looking at us pleadingly for help.

I grinned evilly at the man before Sunny stepped up.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Lennox, Moonchaser and I aren't exactly human." This caught her attention.

"Not exactly human?" She asked, looking at us as if we had combined into Lunar Eclipse already.

"We're Cybertronians with a smaller human form not unlike a holoform but this is literally our body. We're about Ironhide's height the rest of the time." I explained, leaving out the 'We were human once' part. we'd leave that until later.

"You're robots?" She asked and both Sunny and I nodded.

**"Yep, we're twins actually."**

Will stepped in. "Sarah, they need our help. They won't hurt you, me or even Annabelle. Please sweet heart. And Moonchaser and Sunrunner offered free babysitting. They've lived on Earth longer than anyone else."

_::I call bullshit. We're seventeen.:: _I said in amusement.

_::No Cybertronian swearing?::_

_::Nah, Bull slag sounds weird. Bullshit works fine in this case.:: _I said and my brother snorted.

"They can baby sit?" Sarah asked in suspicion and we nodded.

"We lived with a large family. Baby sitting was mandatory while we were hiding." I lied only little. It had mandatory for the older cousins and then us when me when I turned eleven. In ways, you look at our life and it was like living in a clan of Konaha as ninja's. Scary resemblance. If Gramps turns out ot be a ninja I won't be surprised any more by anything.

Sarah seemed to calm down a little before looking at Ironhide and Prowl firmly.

"You swear you don't mean any harm?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ironhide said and I smirked at him.

"Then that's good enough to me." She said with a kind smile.

"Dinner's just about done, I doubt you can eat but would you like to join us?" She asked and I shared a look with Sunny.

"Would there be enough for two more? We don't want to waste the energon reserves and Sunny and I are kinda hungry..." I said with a blush. Sarah looked shocked but smiled none the same.

"Of course you two, come on."

We happily followed her, Will right beside us as Prowl and Ironhide transformed and their holo's right behind him.

* * *

Dinner had been an amazing spaghetti that Sarah had made and Sunny and I kept thanking her over and over. We later helped Will tend to the horses, two black Quarter Horse geldings named Shortie and Biscuit, before Sarah ended up giving us their guest room. She apologized for only having on bed but Sunny and I waved it off saying we'd figure it out.

We ended up just sharing as we lay on our sides back to back like we'd done when we were kids. Yes to you dirty minded readers, we did this and no, we are against incest fully. Gives me shivers just thinking about it, even more so when I remember my older brother's teasing.

_::You still awake?:: _Sunny asked and I sighed.

_::Yep.:: _I said back.

_::It's weird isn't it.:: _He commented. _::We thought she was dead. For five year's we've thought she was dead and then she pops up and she's right back with us. I almost want to blame them for not telling us.::_

_::Same here, but I can understand. We were only twelve when it happened. Maddie had it worse than we did. She was close to Jazzie.:: _I said before rolling onto my back to look up at the ceiling.

Nope, not gonna recharge.

_::Come on, let's go sleep under the stars.:: _I said, getting out of bed and grabing the top blanket and folding it up before stuffing it into subspace. Sunny followed me to the window before we opened it, took the screen out, then climbed out onto the roof. We closed the window behind us and silently went along the roof till we got to a lower section and jumped down, rolling at the bottom not for the benefit of our legs but the heavy impact it would have and the noise it would make.

_::They have a really nice yard.:: _I muttered as I felt the soft grass underneath my feet. Padding towards the back yard where Prowl and Ironhide were parked, I jumped when Prowls lights flashed.

"What are you two doing up? Shouldn't you be in recharge?" He asked and we shrugged before taking out the blanket and laying it on the ground. I laid down on top of it before looking up at the stars.

"We couldn't sleep." I said simply. It was quiet as me and Sunny were looking over constellations and running them though the internet to match them.

Prowl interrupted this. "You should recharge."

"We'll be fine." I said dismissively.

"I believe Optimus has asked Major Lennox to enroll you in the school Sma and Mikaela go to. He wishes for you to be in their classes and watch out for Decepticons when we can't." Prowl continued.

There was a huff from Ironhide. "They glitched on you."

His voice was beyond amused as he looked at us and it was true. We'd glitched after we'd sat up, leaving us in curled up pile not far from the police car.

Just wonderful.

* * *

**Dreamer: Done! HAHA! Finally! _*cackles*_**

**Moony: She's lost it.**

**Sunny: Beyond lost it.**

**Jazzie: We should have expected this... _*Hums in agreement*_**

**Dreamer: _*Stops cackling*_ I heard that!**

**Moony and Sunny: *_Disappear with screams of terror*_**

**Jazzie: _*Apparates away*_**

**Moony: Anyways, here you are guys, chapter 8. By far my longest chapter so far and one I'm very proud of. i ahave to admit I started Inuyasha and Naruto recently and only later on in this chapter did I realize how much the Lennox clan's life seemed way too much like Ninja's.**

**I also want to give a shout out to those who reviewed, favourite, followed and voted for the twins guardian. **

**My thanks to the reviewers:**

-AyanoZonurai  
-Alariwolf13  
-shadow-binder  
-TerrorTwinEpicness  
-Yoake no tenshi  
and -HeartsGuardianSol

**My thanks and cookies go to all of everyone who's looked at my story. It was a big help when I have your input because I suck at making decisions like that one. I swear though I had many idea's for all the possible guardian/charge pairings on this and am glad it's over and done with. **

**I noticed that I don't really give much detail on Moony, Sunny or Jazzie as humans so this is what I imagine they would look like as movie stars or close too.**

**_Moonchaser played by Elle Fanning  
Sunrunner played by Kevin G. Schmidt  
and Jessica-Jay 'Jazzie' Lennox played by Lil Collins. _**

**For a better referance on Lunar Eclipse look up High Dragon from Dragon Age. I thought that one as the coolest for her.**

**Anyways, my end of the chapter question isn't anything anything big, just your idea's for how Moonchaser and Sunrunner have a bump in with Jazzie next. They won't be catching her _just_ yet, she is a wicked ninja fan after all.**

**Let me know in the reviews or PM what you think of the chapter and your idea's for the next. I take everyone's into consideration.**

**Till next time Mon Ami!**

**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT~! ;3**

**Moony: HA! You finally admit it!**

_***Wrench appears out of nowhere and hits the white haired twin* **_

**Dreamer: Serves you right slagger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Key-**

_**"Someone speaking Cybertronain or Gods (Allspark/Primes/Prumus/Unicron) speaking in dream."**_

_"Twins speaking in dream or in another language (French and Spanish)."_

_::Twin bond.::_

"Normal"

**"More than one person talking."**

**:Comm-Link:**

**Name: Text Messages**

**Times-**

**Nanoklick - Second (One Second)**

**Breem - Minute (8.3 Minutes)**

**Joor - Hour (6 Hours)**

**Orn - Day (13 Days)**

**Stellar Cycle - Month (7.5 Months)**

**Vorn - Year (83 Years)**

Sorry for confusion in past chapters! I have to go back and rewrite them. I only own my OC's Moonchaser, Sunrunner, Jazzie,, Black Steel and Blue Elite. Bummer.

* * *

_**Take care of yourselves today twins. Tell Primus I'll be kicking his ass for cheating at poker last night. Have a good day at school. Fresh clothes in the bag. Have fun.**_

_**~Jazzie**_

I grinned a little as I looked at the note and bag in my hands, an apple between my teeth as I walked along the gravel path towards my sleeping brother. I'd been up long before Will, Sarah or Sunny so I'd told Prowl to leave Sunny to sleep. I felt that even Prowl didn't deserve a grouchy, early morning Sunny. No one really deserved that.

**:What's that?:** Ironhide asked and I showed it before going back to my apple, chuckling a little when I noticed the note had been written on a piece of stationary with the Slytherin design in the middle.

**:Clothes apparently from Jazzie.:** I grinned, flopping down on the blanket beside my twin where I continued to munch on my early breakfast.

**:You're cousin?:** Prowl asked in confusion.

**:Yeah, my cousin Jessie. We call her Jazzie. Everyone's got a different nickname for that ninja loving witch.:** I giggled, opening the bag to find a black t-shirt and white vest with black cargo pants in my size with a oppositely coloured white t-shirt, black vest and white dress pants in Sunny's size.

_::Pretty.::_ I thought over the bond, picturing my brother in the clothes I was now holding. I also noticed the wallets, and new iPhone in the bottom of the bag and I quickly stuffed them into subspace.

**:Will and I will be taking you to your school this morning.:** Ironhide commented and I looked up at the holoform that was leaning against the Topkicks grill. Still weird to see all my favourite movie stars as holoforms.

**:You will?:** I asked in surprise, looking over at Prowl who was just sitting in his vehicle form.

**:I have patrol first with Jazz, I will be picking you up after school though. Optimus has further to discuss with you two**** here at the Lennox Ranch.:** I mentally frowned. Lennox Ranch was home, but I could live with it. This would be home till further notice.

**:I'll make sure Moony stays outta trouble. Now let me sleep. It's four thirty!:** Sunny growled, propping himself up on his elbows to growl at us before flopping back down on the ground in a heap. I let out a laugh with Ironhide while I could hear a very possible sigh from Prowl's direction.

"See? Not a good idea to wake him up early." I said, not noticing the hand that came up, grabbed my collar and dragged me down into a laying position while Sunny used me as a pillow.

"Oi!" I whined, Prowl and Ironhide both laughed this time and I could feel a growling but smug emotion from my twin.

_::I hate you.::_

_::Go to sleep slagger.::_

* * *

_::Sam's in trouble.::_ Sunny sighed, looking out the window before he commented aloud.

"Isn't that…?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow from the front passenger seat and I nodded before tapping the door beside me. Ironhide obliged in opening it and I hopped out, straightening my vest.

"Anyone care to help the kid out?" I asked and I saw Ironhide smash his hands together before his holoform exited, Will got out but to 'Only make sure Ironhide doesn't overdo it'. Sunny and I shared a look knowing that Will wasn't happy with someone picking on the kid that saved the world, it was written all over his face.

_::Trent DeMarco is a goner.::_ Sunny and I said together before quickly following Will and Ironhide. Bumblebee was there with Mikaela and Sam, looking unsure what to do.

"-get away from my girlfriend freak." I heard and I sighed. Figured this was about Mikaela with Sam.

_::Don-::_

"Yo! Big and ugly!" I called, tapping Trent on the shoulder and scaring the crap out of every teen who was standing around watching. Ironhide and Will had stopped, arms crossed over their chest as they watched with slight amusement. The "Let Mony deal with it" expression was slightyly satisfying.

"What did you say?" I growled up at Trent.

"You heard me ugly. Yo, Mickey, thought you dumped this dumb ass on the curb?" I asked, peering around Trent to look at the two who looked slightly relieved to see... Sunny?!

_::WHY ARE THEY HAPPY TO SEE YOU!?::_ I howled over the bond, my eye twitching before I turned back to Trent. I noticed Miles slowly making his way through the crowd towards Sam.

"What did you say you little white haired freak?" Trent hissed back and I raised a white eyebrow. I could hear two very angry sounding engines and a couple growls over the open Comm-Link. Ironhide was watching and I had no doubt the other's were too.

"White haired freak eh? Alright you man whore, you see the two military men behind me? Yeah, well take a good look at my uncles. See big tall and scary behind Sam and Mikey? That's my twin. One more foul word out of your mouth towards me and I'll see to it you're already small set of balls are reduced to nothing without any of their help. Military brats are military brats." I said cheerfully. Ironhide and Will were silently chuckling and I could see Sunny cracking his knuckles.

"I won't even begin to start on the rather interesting smell coming off of you. Did you know that my guardians a cop in town? No?" I let a breathe hiss through my teeth. "My my, wouldn't want Officer Rowl to get a whiff of that now do we? I don't know about here in the States but back home in BC that's a prime offense."

I could see Sam and Mikaela laughing with Bumblebee and Sunny, the latter two were leaning against each other as they laughed.

_::Don't overdo it Moony!::_ Sunny warned with a laugh and I just flashed a rather feral grin.

"Now go off you go glitch. I hear word about you bugging anyone else or anywhere remotely near my friends, fines and such aren't going to be your only problem." I waved, pushing past the jock to stand beside my new friends.

"Let's get me signed in! I gotta party ta crash!" I called looking over at Will and Ironhide who shared looks before walking over. Ironhide had both me and Sunny in choke holds as Will was lead into the school by Mikeala as Sam went to talk to Miles and introduce him to Bee. Bee was also posing as a student in Tranquility High.

**:You're gonna be a menace here youngling.:** Ironhide said to us over a private Comm and I just giggled.

**:And you were worried about me.:** Sunny rolled his eyes, thumping me on the back with a closed fist.

"Catch you in class Bee!" I called and the little mech waved.

"Oi, Will, don't let this old man keep me here! Wait up!" I called, slipping backwards suddenly and running around Ironhide to the military man ahead of us.

"Ahm not old younglin'!" Ironhide called and I turned around and waved with a grin.

_::If Ironhide want's to offline you, I'm going to stand by and watch.:: _Sunny said seriously and my grin turned to a frown before I sulkily followed Will into the office.

"What's gotten into you?" Will asked when he noticed my mood had done a one-eighty.

"Sunny of course." I groaned.

* * *

_::We have to do two years of this?:: _I demanded to my twin who was snoozing with his head on the table, or so it appeared. He was actually hacking something or another in his head. His phone was laying by his hand and I could see the screen flickering with numbers so that's probably got something to do with it.

_::Yep. No wonder Frenzy got past the national security, it's not all that hard.:: _Sunny snorted and I snickered, both of us shutting up when the teacher looked our way but she otherwise ignored us. Bee, who was sitting by the window's with Sam, Mikaela and Miles, was looking as bored as we were. Miles had accepted Mikaela and Bee into the group (skeptically of Mikaela at first), and shared a few words with us as well, we hadn't really got to talk much before school.

**:Yo, Bee!: **I greeted over the Comm-Link, turning away from my brother who was being a super hacker, to the little scout.

**:Hey Moony, why's Sunny sleeping?: **Bee asked in perplex as he looked at my twin.

**:He's hackin' something or another, don't ask me what though. Think we should take em' to lunch somewhere?: **I lied, before motioning at the trio with Bee.

**:Can't, there wouldn't be any extra room.: **I groaned, my face landing on my desk. A vibrating in my pocket caused me to turn my head and to look at the phone screen I pulled out.

**Ron Caos: Meet us in the front parking lot of your NEW school. The girls and I are taking you two to lunch.**

I blinked before a grin lit my face.

**:Hey, Bee, why don't you take the anklebiter's out, Sunny and I got some catching up to do.: **I suggested and the blonde's blue eyes turned to me. I shook my phone and he nodded, whispering something to the trio. Sam and Mikaela's eyes narrowed on me and I once again motioned to my looked at each other before nodding in understanding.

**:Who you meeting? Your cousin?: **Bee asked.

**:Nah, we're meeting up with Chaos and his twins. I got a mech to clobber after all.: **I grinned before relaying the message to Sunny just before his own phone buzzed.

_::Same message.:: _He sighed.

_::You don't seem too excited.:: _I frowned.

_::We have to deal with the _twins._:: _He emphasized and I had to cover my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Miss Lennox, since something seems so funny, why don't you share it with the class?" The teacher asked and I chuckled before nodding seriously.

"A friend of ours is in town and he's bringing his twin daughter's for a lunch meeting. The funny part is that a friend of mine had an aversion to the sister's because they have a habit of dragging him into every mess they get themselves into." Sunny groaned and I grinned. "It's getting interesting around here it seems."

I think the teacher actually looked slightly afraid.

* * *

**Stella Coas: Orange Hummer**

**Moonchaser: Got it.**

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd get here." The exasperated Stella Coas said as she stood with her dark blue haired sister and her silver haired father. **(Description of twins in Former's TV)**

"Hey, I got held back because of a bad joke." I shrugged. Stella and Ela looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Unicron asked. "You got held back because of a bad joke? What did you do, say somethin about your teacher?"

_::Frag that's weird.:: _I shivered. Sunny nodded.

"Yep, it was hilarious." I said sarcastically as I scowled at my twin.

"Well its not my problem so I don't want to know." Unicron said with a sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you taking us to lunch or what? I'm starving." I asked. The sisters and their father rolled their eyes, before leading us away from the school and towards the bright orange hummer.

"Just a thought, but if your trying to be discreet, why the frag would you pick bright orange?!"

**"JUST GET IN MOONY!"**

* * *

"Kay, your forgiven for never telling us." I grinned, face stuffed with French Fries.

"Like we could, dad and uncle wouldn't let us, your some of our best friends." Black (Stella) said while Blue (Ela) snorted.

"Their basically our only friends stupid." She said, smacking her sister on the head. Unicron sighed, turning our attention from the arguing sisters to their father.

"Anyways, it's good to see you two." He winked, and we smirked knowing exactly what he meant.

"Better then Nex and Gamma I'm sure." Sunny said, stirring his chocolate milkshake.

"You've only ever had to deal with _one _Nexus. At our place,he splits into _five!_" The older man complained and I rolled my eyes. Unicron or not, he was still the over-grown child of a man we grew up knowing.

"Oh, I can only imagine the horror." I joked, grinning at the thought. Sunny and I both imagining the same thing of the mischief making red haired Prime we knew spilt into five persons.

"Just you wait, you'll be joining us one day back to our dimension and then we'll see how funny it is." Unicron shivered. A mischievous grin lit up my face.

**"You have your own dimension?"** Sunny and I asked together. Light bulb!

"Course we do, we have to have somewhere we can be ourselves both as Cybertronians and humans." A female voice said behind us and we turned to find the familiar golden blonde haired woman named Solus Prime behind us.

"Sol!" I shouted, bouncing out of my seat to tackle hug the thirty-nine year old woman who'd taught us as much about pranking as her Aunt Ally.

"Good to see you pipsqueak, I missed have you two around. My little brother's are beyond annoying right now." The only female Prime said with a smile before kissing my forehead.

"Eh! When'd you get here?!" Unicron demanded and I rolled my eyes before something came to mind along with thoughts of a familiar bad boy pervert from my childhood. One that had an extreme fascination with the golden blonde I was currently hugging.

"By the gods, Killian is Death!?" I whispered harshly looking at Solus before Unicron and the twins. All four tried to look innocent.

"You have got to be joking! Killian 'The Super Pervert' McKay is Death? What kind of sick joke is that!" Sunny demanded, both of us imagining the way the bane of our existence used to 'accidently' touch every woman's ass that he could when he'd take Jazzie, Maddie and us out to one of the bigger cities. He got banned from taking Maddie out with us when he got arrested the fourth time and Aunt Heather found out. He also got an aft kicking from her if I rememeber correctly.

_::If Death's Killian, how many more were there that lived amoung us?:: _I demanded over the bond, looking at my brother who was scowling at his milkshake now. My brother and Killian mixed about as well as Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"So... If Killian's Death..." I started.

"Then Jazzie is the Master of Death." Sunny and I shared a look before planting out faces on the table.

**"We are doomed." **We groaned together.

"It's not all bad."

**"She's the Master of Death! She'll kill us a millon times over and resurect us afterwards!"**

"Uncle Primus can do the same thing too you know." Blue said and I turned to look at her.

"You're father was on the recieving end of less of our pranks then Jazzie was. And Jazzie is a pick pocket who if she didn't want to be seen she wasn't." I retorted dryly. When Solus looked at Unicron in worry, my fear grew further. "What? What's going on?"

"Well..."

"You see it's kinda hard to explain."

**"Jazzie's magic allows literally disappear if she wishes. If she doesn't want to be seen she isn't. Though if someones focusing on her enough, they can catch slight glimpses of her." **The twins in front of me said and I nearly passed out in the restaurant.

"We're fragged."

* * *

"Prowls here," I said, gently nudging Sunny with my foot as he sat against the wall I was currently leaning on. The white and black police car had pulled into the school parking lot, drawing the attention of staff and students. Sam and Michaela had left earlier so Bee would make it to the Lennox ranch for the meeting later. "Stop messing with my laptop."

"If you didn't have me you're laptop would have been fried a long time ago idiot." Sunny just hummed, typing a few more things before closing it and handing it back to me. I went to put it into my backpack but once it was out of view I'd stuffed it into Subspace.

Standing up and dusting his pants off, Sunny shouldered his bag before leading the way to our new 'Guardian'. Again, I was wondering why we needed 's not like we couldn't fight (and it seems we still have super strength as our human selves). I don't see it.

"Good afternoon Officer Rowl." I said as I bounced over to Prowl who's holoform had stepped out of the car to greet us. Not a second later, a teacher was joining us.

"Officer, is there a problem?" Prowl looked to the teacher after giving Sunny and I a quick look. Why he looked slightly relieved I don't know.

"No ma'am, just picking up the twins. I have to take them home." Prowl said politely. He looked over at me his eyes scanning my arm still in it's sling. I felt a scan come over me and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. I hate those, it's less weird in our Cybertronian forms, but when we're human, they feel like someone just poor cold slime over me.

"Twins?" The poor woman asked, perplexed before she noticed us. I didn't miss the rather obvious staring at my hair.

"Hiya," I said, waving lazily with a mischievous smile. She had a pretty good poker face, but its all in the eyes and hers read horror.

"Afternoon Ms. Duke." Sunny said politely and I looked over at him. He knew her? A smack came across the bond and I was sent an image of me sleeping while our Physics teacher talked with Ms. Duke.

_::They gave up on trying to wake you.:: _I smirked even bigger.

"Well, I'm glad to see they are in good hands. Have a good evening Officer... Rowl?" She sounded perplexed but it was ignored as Sunny and I went to get in, me in the front seat this time and Sunny in the back. I hope no one noticed the fact the door sung open itself.

Prowl's holoform got in a moment later. The seat belt I'd neglected to put on sliding over my chest and clipping itself once his door was shut.

"Seat belts." Prowl said sternly, looking at both of us before pulling out from the school.

The ride grew quite, and I just turned my attention from the awkward quietness to watching something in my head. Black had given me a series on YouTube to watch and I'd made it to the third season already. I found it pretty hilarious. Maybe I could talk Primus into letting me go pull a prank on them one day.

"Twins, where did you go at your... lunch?" Prowl seemed unsure of the word and I looked over at the holoform, unsure where else to look.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Because you didn't notify anyone and when Jazz came by to tell you Barricade had been spotted in the area, you weren't there. If Bumblebee hadn't stopped him, Jazz would have Commed the rest of us and we all would have been searching for you." Prowl said seriously. I scowled, turning to look out the window.

"We went to lunch with a few friends, what does it matter to you?" I hissed, immediately on the defensive.

_::Morganna!:: _Sunny shouted in shock across the bond.

"Because you know the fu-." Prowl said calmly though you could see him wanting to frown.

"Tortured or not, I'd _never_ spill a secret as big as _that_. A vow is a vow, its not something I would break even after death." I growled, hackles raised.

"Moony!" Sunny reached for me but I pushed his hand away.

"I know you don't trust us Prowl, I can see that. You don't believe us, and I know you still think we're Decepticons." Prowl looked over at me but I just continued. "And you know what, I get that. If I had two unknown kids come in and claim they knew the future, then I'd be doubting their allegiance too. We went to lunch with friends who can cross dimensions. Friends who've apparently started funding the Autobots NEST program. A program that is needed if we want to hide you. So, if you want us gone, you can pull over and we'll leave."

Prowl stared at me for a moment. "You are nothing but sparklings who shouldn't be-"

"Prowl don't ge-" Sunny didn't even get to finish interrupting Prowl as I interrupted him.

"Sparklings?! Sparklings! Sparklings my ass. Maybe to you we are young, but _we _were born on _Earth_. Seventeen damn years on Earth and we understand pretty damn well what goes on. We had shorter lives then you remember? We mature faster. I damn well know that our safety is in danger. I'm not a damn fool. I can see that you all are worried. I notice things more than any of you realize. My _cousins_, my closest _family _besides my brothers, was _murdered. _I know exactly how cruel humans can be. My family is in the media all the time. My grandpa has rules to follow so that we don't get kidnapped or _killed_, by our parents _enemies_. WHY DO YOU THINK WE KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I turned away from the holoform, my breath hitching as I turned towards the window.

_::Moony...::_ Sunny said and I felt his spark reach for mine. _::It wasn't your fault.::_

_::How funny that I'm once more drowning in self pity.:: _I laughed humorlessly. _::Who'd have thought the girl who spent so much time making others laugh and pulling pranks was the one holding a whole world on her back. Anyways, enough of the pity party. I spent enough time on that ages ago. How about we see what we can do to pull a prank on Ms. Duke? Anyone who tries to wake me up better have had a better reason then its class time. Never liked school anyways.::_

I could feel Sunny staring at me but I ignored it, smirking a little when he gave a sigh. _::I'm going to regret this, but what did you have in mind? Mr. I-Am-God from Physics was harping on about me letting you sleep in class. I want a bit of revenge.::_

Before I could lay out my marvellous plan of revenge, Prowl interrupted me, not that I think he knew that. I didn't need this dammit.

"Moonchaser, I know you are a capable fighter. I saw the battle for the Allspark. You were both beside Jazz every minute of it." I really really wanted to bang my head against a wall. "You have to understand that your age is hard to understand for us. Being as you've also recently gained you're Cybertronian bodies, understanding that you are less then a vorn old but still able to understand what war is..."

Prowl looked like he was struggling. I wondered idly if there had been a Bluestreak here who he had to comfort like in the fan fictions.

"Far-fetched, inconceivable, unthinkable, unimaginable, unconvincing, dubious, implausible, unrealistic?" I asked oh so helpfully.

"You read that off the internet." Sunny snorted. "I know you rarely think of such big words unless you're writing fan fiction."

"I was, and I'm not ashamed to admit it." I grinned.

"Yes, well, it's not something that we get so easily. To us, you should barely get what is going on and it is hard for many of us to just be oblivious to coding that says you are to be treated as how old you are. Its easier with the Captain Lennox, Samuel, and the other humans who are older but you two..."

"We understand, Prowl." Sunny smiled, his hand reaching forwards to grasp my shoulder gently.

"It's hard for us to be treated like kids when we have grown up knowing we have to be mature when the time comes. I understand where you are coming from Prowl..." I breathed out, turning back around. "Our pranks were part of our training. You learned to set traps. You learned how to be stealthy. You learned how to kill if it meant you survived. Our family believed we were always best prepared. The General said that when you're cast into a war, the side you stand true to is the one that will be you're forever choice. We, no, _I _believe in the Autobots, and I intend to use and abuse my new found power to restore Cybertron. Even if I have to sink UniTech into scandal to make it so the Autobots always have a home here."

"UniTech?" Prowl questioned.

"Universal Technologies, they specialize in medicine, private space exploration, and weapons. Everything we need to get things rolling." I grinned toothily, flashing a rather sinister looking smile at the SIC. "Which reminds me, I need to have a little chat with Gamma, he owes me four hundred dollars."

"Why does this 'Gamma' owe you money?" Prowl asked suspiciously.

"Because some idiot decided Moonchaser was the best choice for the head of UniTech." Sunrunner said dryly.

"I'm going to have so much fun!" I cheered.

"Primus save me." I barely heard Prowl murmur.

"Rule Three Prowl, Rule Three." I smirked. "I think you'll find yourself far less a target from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with _us _as you're charges."

* * *

**Jazzie: How was school?**

**Moonchaser: Not bad, were you around? I heard you got stuck with THE PERVERT.**

**Jazzie: No, Nyoko was around though, and yes, I got stuck with HIM. Nyoko said you had an altercation with that Trent DeMarco. **

**Moonchaser: I handled it pretty well. Gotta go, the meetings about to start. **

**Jazzie: Kay, talk with you later. I have work to do anyways. Killian and Gramps should be around in a week to give you the keys.**

**Moonchaser: What? **

**Moonchaser: What keys?**

**Moonchaser: What do you mean the General and the Pervert are coming around?**

**Moonchaser: JAZZIE?! TELL ME!**

* * *

I gave a huff as I turned off my phone. Two hours after the meeting and I still didn't know what Jazzie meant. What were the old farts up?

"Still no word?" Sam asked as we all sat outside the Lennox house while the older bots (Bee included) talked. About what I don't know, but it didn't seem to concern us and Will was over with Rob so I figured I'd get something out of him later. Fig had gone to get beer for his friends and that left the four of us to just sit back and talk. I'd been growling at my phone when Sam asked what was wrong.

"Nah, I'm actually starting to worry. She didn't specify what 'work' she would be doing. I'm pretty sure she ended up in Slytherin for her way of words if not being able to pickpocket. I was short a good third of my candy most of my life because Jazzie stole it." I murmured, suddenly mourning my lost candy.

"You didn't need anymore sugar." Sunny poked me in the ribs.

"You two are weird."

**"We know." **

* * *

"Twins isn't that..." Ironhide started and my eyes moved to look out the windshield as Ironhide had pulled into the school parking lot to drop us off. Next week Prowl would be taking us to school in the mornings to change off patrol with the Lambo's (I refused to call them Chevy twins even if their alt modes are Chevrolet, the Chevy twins are Skids and Mudflap).

"Slag... Now I know why she didn't get back to me..." I murmured, looking at the jock hanging from the school flag pole in his briefs. His hair was dyed green and around his neck was a Gryffindor coloured tie. He was shouting as loud as he could while students took pictures and laughed. Several teachers were looking unsure what to do.

**:Moonchaser, Sunrunner, you have to come see this!: **Bumblebee called over the Comm. and Ironhides holoform was quick to join Sunny and I in heading towards the young scout. Having Ironhide as crowd control is amazing, students parted for us as we made our way right to the middle of the gathering group and to Sam, Michaela, Bee and Miles.

"There was a note left." Michaela said, pointing to where a teacher had a piece of _parchment_ in hand. _Parchment. _My eyes got a clear view of the words.

**_Friend of an enemy, keep them close.  
Let this be a reminder, I'm always there.  
~The MOD_**

"Yep, Jazzie got him. Wonder how their gonna get him down." Sunny laughed, his arm coming around our shoulder as Ironhide was conversing over the Comm. I have no doubts the weapons specialist was saving pictures for the others. A second later, my phone buzzed.

**Jazzie: I'm sure they'll manage. **

My eyes went up and it took me not a moment to find the lone motorcylist in the parking lot put something away before pulling out. The green and black gear a stark contrast to the bright red bike with _gold _flames in the shape of a phoenix.

"Saboteur for sure." I laughed, turning my attention back to the screaming teen above.

* * *

**Dreamer: **_*Hides behind the couch with a bag of popcorn* _**Please don't kill me!**

**Moony: Finally, I was wondering when you'd finally get it done. **

**Sunny: Yeah, you've got too many stories going on in you're head Boss.**

**Dreamer: ...I'm not you're boss...**

**Moony: Anyways, ignoring our antisocial _Boss_-**

**Dreamer: Not you're boss!**

**Moony: We'd like to thank:  
**

-HeartsGuardianSol  
-AyanoZonuria  
-wolfimus prime  
-ReaperVandreadxProwl  
-Guest  
-Jazz's Femme

**For your reviews to Dimensional Drive! We also want to thank everyone who's Favorited and followed! **

**Dreamer: Even though it takes forever, you're support keeps me going on the stories. Though not a lot compared to others, 59 followers so far is pretty impressive for this story. So again, THANK YOU.**

**Moony: Stop being mushy. You already had you're fun. **_*Kicks Dreamer out of the room*_

**Sunny: Moony's still sore about such a late update.**

**Moony: Fraggin' right.  
**

**Dreamer: **_*Sneaks back in and up behind the twins* _**HOWLIN' MAD AND LOVIN' IT! ;3**

**Twins: **_*Smashes through the roof in surprise* _

**Dreamer: That's better. CLEAN THE ATTIC WHILE YOU'RE UP THERE!**


	10. NOTICE

**NOTICE-**

**As of a few days from now, I won't have internet for a unknown amount of time though I might have internet back by September. That means this story and all my others are being put on Hiatus officially unless I manage to work on them on my personal laptop and can up load them when I'm able to log onto the internet. **

**This message is basically the same (and because I'm lazy) for all my stories. **

**Note that stories following stories maybe updated while I have no internet because I can actually work on them at home:**

-Agents of NEST (Transformers)  
-Dimensional Drive (Transformers)  
-Memory is Key (Transformers)  
-Shadows of the Nightfury (Hobbit)  
-Simple Mechanics (Transformers and Avengers)  
-Substituting a Life (Red vs Blue)  
-The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion (Hobbit)

**As I said before, I'll see what I can do on them. The only reason my one RvB story is on there is because I got a book and plans for that one while the others are still stuck in the first season.**

**Again, I'm sorry for al this, unfortunately you have to go where the work is.**

**From the very terrified Authoress,**

**~Dreamer**

**PS. Please don't kill me!**


End file.
